


One love is what I need

by Shona13



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Highschool AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shona13/pseuds/Shona13
Summary: Rey kenobi never thought she would be here today standing face to face with the man She once loved. Looking back if you ever said to her this would all happen your life is away to go even more strange she would laugh right in your face.Take a trip back with rey looking back on her early teen years and early adult hood going from foster home to family, strangers to freinds,freinds to lovers and ambitious musician to world wide artist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fic I'm excited to be doing this. If you have any questions or suggestions please comment. This fic will have time hops but I will give warning to that and will also contain upsetting themes so please be aware I will put warnings before hand. I don't want to give it all away in the tags but rey is looking back at her earlier years she is 32 when she is telling this story.

Rey knew it the minute she got that invite she would be flying back to America after all her best friends are going to get married. What she didn't expect to see was Ben Solo standing there he looks at her with a shocked expression and as if on que a million memories come flooding back.

16 years ago  
Rey woke up one spring morning as usual another day to go to school and her same boring routine the only freedom she could find is playing her guitar and writing music. You see life wasn't easy in foster home she had been there since she was five with only the clothes on her back and very little memory of her parents. Her foster dad Unkar Plutt was a disgusting man who smells like b.o and ball sweat. He was an alcoholic who made Rey scrub the house and run all his errands. He ran an car garage she also had to keep clean as well as attending school she barely had time to herself at the age of 15 going on 16 things didn't look like they were going to get better at all. She got up went for a shower brushed her teeth as she was coming down stairs she heard a voice of a women she recognised as her social worker Linda a kind women with greying her and a half smile but she also heard a voice she did not recognise.

When she got to the sitting room there stood Linda and unkar also a man she did not recognise he has green eyes with greying blonde hair and a beard of the same colour he kneels down to her and says “Hello there my name is Ben Kenobi you must be Rey I’ve been really excited to finally meet you”. I stare at him with his hand out at first then I shake it introducing my self as Rey. Linda gestures for all us to sit then she turns and looks at me “Rey this is your Grandfather he has come to take you with him he is now going to be your guardian”. I couldn't believe it I was looking at Ben Kenobi my Grnadfather my only living relative he has kind eyes and a loving smile I see a few unshed tears in his eyes it's at this moment I jump up and hug him I don't know what came over me but I could trust this man he hugs me back tighter as Unkar sits there scoffing. They explain to me that I will be going to America to live with him in a place called Mishawaka Indiana I could not believe it America I always wanted to go I wanted to be a star one day. Linda tells me to pack my things I will be leaving for the states tommorow morning I run upstairs with tears streaming down my cheeks and a smile that could not fall I grab the little clothes I have and stuff them in my backpack I grab my acoustic guitar and note book aswell as my passport it's old but still in date. I got back down the stairs Unkar had already kicked off shouting at Linda and Grandad that I'm a good for nothing pathetic girl and I was to big for my boots. Linda shouts at him “That's enough she's going and she's never coming back”. I look at my grandad and he has rage in his eyes we turn to leave but not before my Grandad turns around and calls Unkar a fat sack of shite I swear I almost died from laughter there.

We grab our flight the next morning after staying at a hotel for the night Grandad said he will explain everything when we get home. Home is a word I didn't really believe in until now it's at that moment I realised things are definitely going to change for better and for worse.


	2. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives in America. She gets the information she has long since waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is inspired by songs this one is from Xylo America great song I will try to keep the song relevant to the chapter.

Rey arrives in Misshawaka eventually after a long plane ride and one long ass car journey. She gets excited when they pull up to a moderete two storey home it looked stunning with vines growing up the front of the home with bushes,garden ornaments and a blue door. She's never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Her grandad starts unloading the car and she helps by getting her belongings she walks behind him as he unlocked and opened the door. “It smells so nice she says out loud” her Grandad Laughs and moves into the sitting room to drop his bags then gestured her to follow him up the stairs. When they get there he shows her the bathroom the points to the left where his room is and then opens a door next to it. It's her room it's beutiful painted in cream and white colours it had a double bed with a white frame a desk with a lamp to the right and a massive window over looking the back garden she goes to it and looks out there is a massive tree there she can't help notice a treehouse in it aswell she reminds her self to ask her Grandad about that later "Rey" she turns around Grandad is sitting down on the bed she goes to sit next to him it's then he a takes her hand and says "We need to talk about your mum and dad". Its then I feel my heart stop I listen intently and look into his eyes. "Your parents my daughter is your mother her name is Rosie she was beautiful and kind she got married at the age of eighteen to a man named Thomas they were very happy me and your grandmother didn't approve. Thomas was trouble she had you at twenty but never told us she had already moved from London a day after she married and then up to Manchester to be closer to your fathers home she did honour our family in her own way by giving you her last name and not your fathers but that just made it harder to find you after it all it happened I thought that you would have your dads surname we didn't find out about you until three years ago when her friend posted us pictures of you. We then started looking for you through a private investigator but lucky we found you just in time before you where kicked out at sixteen it looked like you moved around so much but ended up back in London with Unkar am I right?" I nod yes to him. He stops for a moment and then continues "You see something happened Rey" My grandad looked at me he was crying I was crying I grip his hand to encourage him to continue. "She and your father passed away in a car accident you were at her friends home at the time. Her friend panicked when she heard the news and left you at the door step of a social work office". It's at this moment I start to remember little bits the happiness of playing a women screaming and then feeling really cold and crying as a women runs of down the street my world feels like it's falling apart but in some way giving me clarity to the mysterious situation I always thought they were drug addicts that's what Unkar told me. I hug my Grandad he tells me my parents loved me and he loves me and will be there for me no matter what he won't make the same mistake twice. I then ask "where is my grandma and why did you move to America?". Grandad looks at me still red and puffy eyed and says "she passed last year of a heart attack she carried a lot of burden and guilt from Rosie's death she couldn't take it anymore but I bet you she would of fell in love with you the minute she laid eyes on you. You look so much like Rosie so beautiful and smart like her to. We moved to be closer to your grandmothers family but never lost hope in finding you hence why hiring an investigator to try and find you". He then goes on to tell me that about my grandmother being involved in politics and her name is Satine he meet her when he was serving in the army and feel head over heels in love with her golden locks and big green eyes even her quick wit. I look out the window and see it's starting to get dark Grandad gets up and says he's away to phone for pizza he asks what I want I say peperoni he goes out the room to phone I lay down and stare at the celing even though it's upsetting to learn about my parents it fills a void I finally have answers my mind feel more at ease I'm happy to be here with my only relative a man who looked for me for years I absolutely adore my grandad.

The next morning I wake up all night I had dreams about a women with a kind smile and beautiful hazel eyes telling me she loves me. I get up and go down the stairs "morning" my Grandad says "morning what's the time" he looks at his watch "It is quarter to nine I made pancakes would you like some". I nod he gives me plate full of them I put syrup on them and scoff them down they were so good."So" my grandad says "I phoned the school and enlisted you to start tomorrow if it's to soon we could wait a bit longer but it might be boring around here with just me for company". I get excited and say "really I would love to spend time with you but I'm also eager to start a new chapter of my life and make new friends I would be happy to start Tomorrow". "Very well we will need to go to the mall and get some new clothes for you starting we will go after we have our breakfast" .We eat up and head out when we got there the first store we went to is forever 21 I had never been before so grandad comes in with me and tells me to get what I want I was cautious at first not wanting to take advantage but he kept telling me to get more I ended up with five pairs of jeans two of them ripped akinnys and a black pair of skinny jeans also two normal blue pairs. I also got some cool band t shirts my favourite nirvana, Florence and the machine and Halsey I absoloutly love them also just a couple of pairs of normal day to day t shirts. We went to a few more stores so I could purchase new underwear and bras it was embarrisng but my Grandad handed me cash and waited outside for me. Then we went straight home with all my new purchases he even insisted on getting me a new phone aswell. He knocks on my bedroom door and comes in with box I ask him "what's that grandad" He says “it's Pictures of your mum from when she was a baby to about your age would you like to see them?" I say "yes I would love to" I take the box and look inside I am the spitting image of my mother the same hazel eyes and light brown her also the same smile I shed a few tears and thank my grandad for showing me them he says no problem I wanted you to have them I say thanks again he gets up then says “it's time for bed you have a big day tommorow”. "Goodnight Grandad I love you". "I love you to sweetheart". I put my new Pjamas on and get in my lovely new bed I then sigh and say to myself "bring on tommorow" and doze off. Little did I know Tomorrow will be a day I defiantly will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer over time at the start in chapter 1 we seen Rey when she was older we are going back to that way later on just pretend she had a massive flash back. Also next up..... dun dun dun Ben Solo and a lot more new faces it will be longer for the next chapter just setting it all up will be out in the next few days drop a comment and a kudos peace out. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any of there characters also I do not own the music used I am only claiming for the original characters seen later on).


	3. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts at Mishawaka high school and meets some new faces. Both good and bad experiences ahead. 
> 
> Song used teenage dirtbag by wheatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I'm back again yep the moment we have all been waiting for bad boy Ben Solo I think he is away to be stopped in his tracks by a very beautiful young lady.
> 
> Warning ahead for homophobia,bullying and swearing also someone might be getting decked...

Rey hears her alarm go of she looks its seven o'clock aggghh time to go get up I suppose. She hops in the shower the hot water soothes her as she washes her hair and her self. She gets out drys her self puts her underwear on she then choses her outfit. She's decided to go with the nirvana top with the ripped skinny jeans and a pair of fishnets underneath them for her shoes a pair of white converse she ties her hair up in three buns after drying it. She heads down the stairs "morning grandad" she says "morning sweeeheart you look nice I've put on the coffee and made porridge you will need a full tummy for the big day ahead" he says. I grab a mug and fill it up adding sugar and milk to I also grab a bowl of porridge sitting down I start to eat when grandad asks "are you nervous for today?" I say "yes but I'm also excited to meet new people and get a proper education". Grandad nods his head and says "I'm coming with you I will be taking you to the office to get your class schedule and they said they have organised for someone to show you around"."Great I won't have to worry about getting lost". I finish my breakfast grab my back pack whilst grandad looks for his keys as we head out to the car I start to get more nervous I couldnt shake the feeling that this day might be a disaster.

As we pull up to the school I notice students heading in I look in wonderment I see cheerleader's and jock's in there uniforms and team jackets, goth's and emo's wearing all black, hipsters and rich kids with there nice cars and expensive clothes. I also see others with there own fashion sense I guess that's were I will fit in I never really bothered about brands and reputation I wanted to just be me with my own set of morals and integrity. We head to the office there is a lady there with long brown hair ties up and glasses perched on her nose she's typing away and then looks up when we walk in. "Good morning" my grandad says "I'm here with my granddaughter Rey Kenobi it's her first day today". The lady types something on her computer and prints something out." "There we go welcome Rey my name is Mandy I'm the receptionist if you have any trouble with classes or your feeling unwell you come to me this is your class schedule your guide Finn Storm should be here any moment to show you around if you have any questins please come to me we will do our best to help you". "Thankyou Mandy I will be sure to do that" I smile at the kind receptionist she tells me to take a seat and wait for Finn to come along. My grandfather then says he will leave me here now he's away to pick me up after school."Good luck Rey remember you can text me throughout the day and let me know how it's going okay love you" he hugs then turns to leave. I sit there to wait on Finn I do get the feeling my grandfather might be More nervous than me the next minute a boy comes in he looks at me and smiles. He's dark skinned with big kind brown eyes and dark hair he has a big smile " Hi my name is Finn Storm you must be Rey"."Hi yes I'm Rey Kenobi nice to meet you" I say whilst shaking his hand. He smiles and says "Right we both have English first please come along I will show you around as we head to class"."Okay I can't wait" I think I replied to enthusiastically Finn chuckles and I follow him through the corridors he takes me to my locker first mines is 185 Finns is 187 he helps me work the code I go to put my bag in and take my pens out my bag when a very good looking boy with dark eyes and brown curly hair approaches he is wearing a school football jumper he has a cheeky smile and glistening eyes he approaches "Hey Finn how are you buddy whoah who's your new freind?" He says whilst looking at me Finn replies "I'm good this is Rey kenobi Rey this is Poe Dameron he's our star quarterback player and a good friend of mines". Me and Poe shake hands he seems really sweet. "I've got to get to Engineering class" Poe says "I will see you two around Rey it was nice to meet you" I smile and say "Nice to meet you too" he's then jogging of down the corridor. I turn and see Finn blushing a bit he has the biggest grin ever I decide to say nothing and we both head to the second floor to our class we get there and sit next to eachother we both wait for our teacher. The class is a buzz other students talking amongst them selfs me and Finn are both talking about our favourite band he noticed my tshirt earlier he says he's more into pop music but does enjoy a bit of Metallica and Nirvana. The teacher walks in then and introduces herself as Miss Kanata she then points to Rey "Class we have a new student please come on up to the front and introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself". I get up I feel my cheeks going a little red "Hi I'm Rey Kenobi I just moved here from London to live with my Grandfather I enjoy playing guitar and writing music". Miss Kanata nods and tells Rey to take a seat the class goes on fine without a hitch we get homework just to read and evaluate our favourite book then the bell rings. Me and Finn get up we both have drama next in fact we are in all the same classes which is great at least know someone I get a feeling that me and Finn are going to be good freinds. At that moment a group of people walk past us they look like their in junior year I notice first a tall ginger kid he has pale dead eyes and an evil smirk next I see an unusually tall girl with a blonde pixie cut then last I see a really tall and broad boy he has long dark hair covering a part of his face he's wearing all black with black nail varnish he looks a bit emo he has a scowl on him then I hear it the ginger kid shouts "yo! Finn you still like boys you faggot" that's when I stop turn and look at the group of them there all laughing I notice Finn has gone really quiet I then say "how about minding your own business who cares if he likes boys or not" next thing I know I'm being dragged away by Finn "come on Rey we are going to be late for class". I ask "who are those assholes?" Finn looks at me with the saddest look in his eyes "the ginger boy is Armitage Hux the tall blonde is Gwen Phasma and the tall emo is Ben Solo there the school bullies I would just stay away from them if I where you". I nod but I don't make any promises someone needs to show them a lesson we get to drama class everyone is in there in groups I join Finn and he introduces me to a girl named Rose Tico "Its nice to meet you I say" shaking her hand "same Rey" she says she's a cute girl small with dark hair tied up in a ponytail. At that moment in walks tall dark emo guy what's his name again ahh yeh Ben I think to myself he stops and just looks at my with disgust on his face I decided then to flip him the bird he just glares at me then goes and sits at the other side of the room I lean over and ask Finn "what's he going here I nod towards Ben who's still staring at us "the juniors join in with the sophomores for some classes".

 

 

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I walk into Drama and see the girl from earlier in the hallway she's with Finn the boy Hux dosent seem to like although I'm freinds with him I really don't approve of Hux being homophobic at all I then notice I'm staring at her she's staring straight back at me then she flips me of with a smirk I tighten my hands wanting to punch something but decide to go and take a seat instead I find myself looking at her again gods what is with this girl there's just something about her I can't figure out what though.

 

(Rey POV)

 

The teacher turns up five minutes late She takes the register "right class as it's coming to the end of March I want us to all organise a project to perform in class due at for the end of the semester in June all about highschool issues I will hand out the assignments as I give you your partner to work with. You will be doing this in class but I also expect you to work on it in your own time please make sure to exchange information to your partner in order for them to get in contact with you. Right Ellie and jack you will be doing the dangers of underage drinking, Finn and Rose you will be doing teen pregnancy and Rey and Ben you will be doing relationships. It's right then I turn to look at Ben he's looking right back at me with a sour look I can not believe I'm getting paired up with him once the teacher finishes handing out everyone's assignment and giving us a lecture about getting creative but not taking it to far and staying PG about it Ben gets up and come towards me "here's my number I'm free most Thursday nights drop me a text and we can practise it at my house". Before I say anything the bell rings and he basically runs out the door I get up to walk to lunch with Finn.

Me and Finn head out and head towards the dinner hall Rose catches up "hey guys mind if I join you for lunch?" She says me and Finn both say yeh at the same time we head along past the lockers most students are loitering about there putting there books away then all of a sudden Hux and Gwen also a few others I don't recognise surround us "look who we have here a faggot and and a filthy scavanger he's looking at both me and Finn. I notice Rose move around to stand next to Finn "just leave it out Hux we don't want trouble" Finn says moving to get past him but before he can Hux pushes in to him "I don't think so fag you lot are just a bunch of misfits and losers" Hux sneers at us I can't take it anymore I won't stand here and let my friend get bullied I walk and get into Hux's face "Listen here you piece of shite back the fuck off before I knock you about the place!" I say it right at him Hux is fuming I'm sure I could see steam coming out of his ears I hear his freinds laughing I hear a few murmur what's a girl going to do I go to move past with Finn and Rose behind but before I could Hux knocks me over I quickly get back up and push him with all my strength knocking him over okay now he's angry he gets up quickly by this time everyone is chanting fight! fight! fight! It's then Hux balls his fist up to goes and punch me but before he could a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist I look and see Ben there he's looking at Hux his face looks terrifying "We don't hit girls Hux" Ben says calmly but with so much edge in his voice I decide then to bail quickly so the three of us quickly leave towards the lunch hall.

 

"Wow" Finn says when we find a table "Rey that was awesome you really gave it to him though I do think we should of waited till a teacher turned up" Finn continued going over it but my mind was elsewhere I was thinking why did Ben Solo get involved i thought he was Hux's friend Poe approaches our table "hey guys I heard what happend in the corridor Rey you really are badass for sticking up to that twat Hux". I look at Poe and say thanks then Poe turns to Finn "Hey man just wanted to let you know that none of us here besides Hux and his cronies have a problem if your gay or not it dosent matter who you like as long as your a good person which you are" I can tell help notice Poe biting his lip and looking into Finn's eyes and him looking back at him blushing Finn stamers "yeh man cool thanks" I look over at Rose who smirking behind her hand I can't help but smile to them two would be adorable together Poe then says "right guys I've got to head back to my table but before I go I'm having a party this weekend at my house your all invited Finn has my number so text me" he heads off and I look at Finn he's still blushing Rose perks up and says "Poe and Finn sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" I'm full on in stitches now and Finn is chuckling "guys I don't have a crush on Poe besides he's straight. "Yeh sure Finn it's okay if you do it's really cute" I say making smochie sounds we see then Ben Solo walk past our table to go out the backdoor to the fields he gives me a funny look."What's his problem I say to Finn and Rose" they look and see Ben walking out " I think his problem is he crushes on you girl" Rose says her and Finn start making smochie noises back at me "Shut up you two the boy is a douchbag". We finish eating and the bell rings for our next class is music yes finally something a have a passion for we head in to class Rose parted from us she has engineering. I sit next to Finn again and in walks Ben oh great is he in every class I think to myself. The teacher comes in "hello everyone I'm your new music teacher my name is Mr Akbar today is just free time on any instrument of choice I will come around to see your capabilities and offer help were needed". I get up and go straight for the acoustic guitar of course I do wish I brought my own one though Finn heads for the keyboards saying that's the only thing he knows how to play I do wonder what to play then I remember my t shirt I start tuning the guitar and go with nirvana come as you are I start singing quietly to myself. "Come as you as you where as I want you to be as a freind as a friend as an old enemy take your time hurry up the choice is yours don't be late take a rest as a friend as an old memoria". Little did I know I started to gain attention from the class even the teacher was looking so I just decide to carry on. "Memoria memoria memoria come doused in mud soaked in bleach as I want you to be as a trend as a friend as an old memoria". I carry on till I finish some of the class start clapping Finn was whooping and I look over to see Ben Solo looking back at me I couldn't read his face. Mr Akbar says "amazing Rey I see your not going to need much help in this class how long have you played guitar?" "About 5 years now" I say I'm so happy to get praised the rest of the day goes on well I have biology next then the bell rings to leave I stand at the entrance to wait on my grandad picking me up he must be running a bit late there is a lot of traffic though. "Hey you were amazing today I didn't think you would like nirvana". I turn around and there stands Ben Solo "thanks I guess" I turn back around "well just I thought you were only wearing that tshirt to be a hipster who didn't know nothing about the band I was wrong". "Look" I say facing him "why are you talking to me? The way you and your freinds treated Finn today was disgusting your nothing but a band of bullies". That's when I say Ben is fuming his hands were balled up in fists his ears went a bit red "I never said anything to Finn actually you stupid bitch!". He then storms of I shout back "emo douchbag!" My grandad pulls up I jump in the car still angry. "Hello sweetie how was school? Who was that you were talking to?" I look at my grandad I see a hopeful look in his eyes I don't want him to think I had a a bad day so I lie "school went fine I made two new freinds Finn and Rose and that guy I was taking to is Ben Solo he's my partner in drama" I say this al whilst smiling "Ben Solo huh I know his parents and I was actually good freinds with his grandad Anakin we served in the army together I haven't seen them in a while I barley recognised Ben"."What you know Ben Solo?" My grandad chuckles and says "I do indeed they actually named him after me you know his grandad always spoke fondly about me that leia his daughter just had to honour that" my granddad says chuckling oh my god I couldn't believe it. Once home I go to my room I have some homework to do as I'm working on that I start to think about Ben again what is with this boy when I head downstairs for tea I see my grandad making spaghetti and meatballs yum I quickly eat it all then I remember about the treehouse "Grandad what is with that treehouse out back? I couldn't help but notice it when I arrived" "ah that's just been there since we moved in here it's your if you want it does need work on it though you could do that on the weekend". Great I say I head back up the stairs I start to put my pajamas on I'm pretty tired but then I remember I have to work with Ben on Thursday I dig his number out my bag then text him "It's Rey what time should I be around Thursday I need your address aswell" I wait but no reply I then shut of my light and head to bed but I couldn't help but feel little guilty over how I spoke to him there is something about him I couldn't pin point it's then I drift off to sleep.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I get a text from Rey but I don't reply I'm still really mad about earlier how dare she accuse me of that even after I saved her from getting her lights knocked out as I lay in bed I couldn't get her of my mind that girl that very beautiful girl I then start to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all hope you enjoyed.The next chapter we will be looking more closely at Rey developing a relationship with Ben might be good might be bad also a closer look at her new freinds. There will be different povs but will mark them when they changed but as I said before it's rey telling this story I do want to stick with that so i think this is going to be information and events she does know well like Finn and ben have told her before what they think and feel also it's good to get a second perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters or any of the songs used) I only claim the original characters made in my own head I also do not own any music used all credit to respected parties.)
> 
> Also this chapter is longer than I intended but I wanted to lay down a good foundation for the story to go as usual drop a comment I'm open to suggestions also a kudus would be awesome peace out.


	4. Wherever you will go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back at it again with the back at it again :) this chapter we are looking at Rey and Bens growing relationship and Finn and Poe becoming closer. Rey is starting to understand Ben and Rose is just being adorable and funny. 
> 
> Song used wherever you will go by the calling don't judge it's a good song.
> 
> Warning ahead for bullying and mild violence also some naughty words so yeh lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux being a dick again Rey standing up for herself. She might be in some trouble this time but hey she just does what she believes is right.

My alarm goes off again at seven I groan out load I want to sleep in but know my grandad will come up if I don't get my butt out of bed I shuffle to the shower and start my morning routine. Today's outfit is a Lana del Rey top yep she rocks and a pair of high waisted denim shorts with tights and a pair of red converse yep I'm kicking ass today I dry my hair and straighten it. I head down the stairs my grandad has made pancakes my favourite I dig right in I also down my glass of orange juice "so Rey are you excited for you birthday tomorrow?" I choke almost I forgotten it was my 16th coming up Unkar never celebrated it. "I am Grandad although I have been invited over to Poe Damerons house for a party that night is it okay to go? "Of course as long as you don't get drunk and come home at a reasonable time" "I will grandad I've got to get to school Finn is on his way to pick me up he doesn't live far from here bye I love you" I lean over and give my grandad a kiss on the cheek "bye Rey have a good day" he shouts after me. I wait outside for Finn he pulls up in his jeep Rose is already in the car I jump in and we head of down the road.

We get school and head to the lockers we have a few minutes spare so decide to stand around and talk whilst getting our books for this morning it's then I feel my phone buzzing a text from an unknown number.

>toRey<  
>fromBen< Hey it's Ben come to mines at six we can start this project I live at 227 Star killer lane.

I reply saying "k"

The bell goes we all head to mechanics class we go in the workshop and wait for the teacher it's then a man with greying hair a leather jacket and frown on his face enters a big fluffy brown dog not far behind him enters "okay class I'm Han Solo I will be your mechanics teacher today we are working on cars bought in we will be working in small groups on them I will guide you along the way.Over there you will find overalls please put them on and let's get started". We all get our overalls on I'm far to excited I love cars and used to watch Unkar work on them and sometimes he would let me fix them. We get into it right groups and start halfway through the lesson I've already fixed the problem with the engine Mr Solo comes over "wow your a natural kid how long you been working on cars?" I look to him and say "a few years I helped out at my old foster dads workshop" he grunts then walks off with his dog behind him. Class ends and we head to Maths this is a class I definitely don't excel at we have to work at fractions and I truly suck at them we get given homework and then off to our home rooms. Soon enough it's lunch time we get our trays of food as I'm walking to our table a foot comes out before I see it and trip over my food going everywhere and my tray landing halfway across the room the hall goes silent Finn and Rose look on at me in shock "better watch were your going scavenger" of course it's that prick I stand up and see a cup of juice I grab it and dump it all over his head "better watch yourself Hux" I smirk at him I them feel a sharp pain in the side of my face he's fucking hit me before I get a chance to kick his ass we are being separated by the teachers and marched of to the principals office all I can think is I've let my grandad down. (Finn POV) "Oh my god Did you see that Rose Rey totally gave it to him can't say he didn't deserve it" Rose is chuckling away "yeh I know look at all the abuse he was giving you for being gay he bloody deserved that" I look at her and say "how do you know I'm gay?" She smirks and says "please Finn I see the way you look at Poe you totally have it for him no judgement here he's really cute". Just then Poe comes over "hey guys Finn can I talk to you for a minute outside?" "Sure" I stutter out god why am I so lame what if he heard what Rose said I start to blush we get outside he turns to me and says "look I've got to tell you something if I don't I might explode" he takes my hand I can't believe it "Finn I really like you and was wondering if you will go out with me and be with me" right in think im gonna die!! I look at him making sure he isn't joking I then say "of course I've liked you for a very long time I just wasn't sure if you were gay or not" he then grabs my face and kisses me passionately my hands end up on his hips pulling him closer the air feels like it's cackling around us his tounge ends up in my mouth we are proper kissing I let go of him to catch my breath "does that answer your question" he smirks I'm still in shock "yes it does you are such an amazing kisser" he laughs then we hear the bell we head back in I go to Rose and we head to class "I wonder if Rey is okay" she asks "I hope she is I will see her in music hopefully" Rose looks and me and asks "why the goffy grin on your face?" "Nothing I will tell you later I say" I have never felt so alive nothing can ruin today.

(Ben Solo POV)

When I was walking down the hallway the school was a buzz the new girl Rey got hit by Hux I could not believe it I went to find Phasma for answers I see her lurking outside class."Hey what's going on why do I keep hearing that Hux hit Rey?" Phasma starts laughing and says "Hux tripped the scavanger bitch over then she tipped juice all over his head he then got up and gave it to her bitch had it coming thinking she's the boss" I can't believe it I start getting really mad I don't know why I care but the thought of Rey being hurt boils my blood I clench my fist. "Phasma shut the fuck up and tell me where Hux is?" She scoffs and says "He's in with the principle and the scavenger his parents getting phoned proberly" shite I can't do anything just now so as I'm heading to class Phasma shouts out "why do you care anyway does little Ben Solo have a crush on Rey" I just give her the finger as I head to class.

 

(Rey POV)

I'm sitting at principal holdo's desk Hux next to me Holdo is so angry at the pair of us I had to recount the story to her and Hux had to do the same after we were done She says "right the pair of you have warnings im phoning your parents Hux and Rey I will phone your grandad away back to class and don't be running of doing that again or the consequences will be harsher I say yes ma'am and leave quickly I don't want to be even more late for music class I rush in and tell Mr Ackbar I was with holdo and I grab the acoustic guitar I sit down and Finn waves at me he's working with someone else on keyboard I then see Ben Solo staring at me then he looks at my cheek it's a bit red but nothing to bad I swear I see him going red with anger he notices I caught him staring and goes back to playing the drums I tune the guitar I know what song to play. I decide on dusty Springfield son ignoring a preacher man.

"Billy Ray was a preachers son and when his daddy would visit he would come along then they gathered round and started talking that's when billy would take me walking yeh through the backyard we'd go walking then he wouldn't look into my eyes and lord knows to my surprise the only one who could ever reach me was the son of a preacher man the only boy who could ever reach me was the son of a preacher man".

 

I finish the song Ackbar claps and says well done Rey I then ask him "is it okay to bring my own guitar for the next lesson?" He says it's fine and I can store it in here before classes start in the morning I look over to Ben and he's smiling at me he then scowls and looks away music class ended sadly and we head to the next class. Me and Finn head to biology and see there's a crowd gathered and Hux is on the floor with a bloody nose and Ben is standing over him with his fist clenched "that's what you get for hitting girls you prick" he spits at him then stalks of I can't help but Chuckle a little we get to biology and Finn asks "why do you think Ben done that I thought he hated you? I shrug "I don't know maybe he's come to his senses that Hux ain't a good friend". Biology goes by fine we are learning about the reproductive system there's a few red faces around it ends and we head to miss Kanatas for English class

We get to English I hand over my homework to her and take a seat next to Finn "right class today I'm assigning you all a task to work on here and at home I expect it back next Wednesday I want you to write a short story about an event in your life it can be anything and you will be presenting it in class" the class groans and I see Finn smiling I nudge him "what's up with you?" He says "I just love writing it's a passion of mines you know I write a lot of short story's" I look at him in amazement "really you have never told me about it" he just chuckles and nods the rest of the day went by quick I'm getting a lift from Finn again I then remember holdo proberly phoned my grandad I groan I'm in so much trouble.

We get home my grandad just looks at and rubs his beard "what happened Rey" I sigh and look at him I can feel my eyes sting a little "Grandad he has been bullying Finn saying really gross homophobic remarks to him and today he tripped me over so I throw juice on him then he punched me" I look at grandad he just says "Rey it's good to be sticking up for yourself and others when the time calls for it just be careful about it and not run in to a situation completely blind. Gosh you behave like an old friend of mines Anakin skywalker that boy Bens grandfather he was brave but could be careless aswell". I look at my grandad I was expecting to be grounded or him shout at me at least but he mentioned his freind Anakin "Grandad is Anakin still alive?" He looks at me chuckles and says "yes very much so he lives in New York with his wife Padme I go and see them every few years he's actually due to come here over the summer break this year I would love you to meet him". I smile at him "of course and I would love to meet him aswell and speaking of I have to leave here about half five to go to Bens house we are doing a project for drama together is it okay with you grandad?" He smiles at me "of course just be back by ten if you don't have a ride I will pick you up just text me okay".

I leave the house at half five and walk along the road Ben lived a few blocks away I wanted to take my time to explore the place and learn the street and I had my headphones in listining to the lumineers I get to his door five minutes early but chap anyway Ben answers "come on in Rey we can get started" I walk in his house is a mansion with a huge staircase a big kitchen to the left side and an even bigger front room to the right a lady comes out the kitchen I presume is Bens mum she is short with greying hair and big brown eyes like just like Bens. "Who's this lovely young lady?" She asks "this is Rey Kenobi she's my partner for drama. Rey this is my mother Leia Organa-Solo" Ben says I greet the women and shake her hand "nice to meet you Mrs Solo". "A pleasure Rey please call me Leia and are you by any chance related to old Ben Kenobi?" She asks with a smile. "I am I'm his granddaughter" she then hugs me " I know your grandad well he is good freinds with my real father Anakin and I knew your mother Rosie when she was younger I'm sorry about her passing". I smile "thankyou Leia that means a lot". Ben the coughs and motions for us to head upstairs we get to his bedroom and I sit on the bed he sits on his computer chair I look around the room is all black one wall painted black a lot of heavy metal posters black bedsheets just as I thought. I look at him and say "right let's get this project done relationships shouldn't be to hard we could look at a healthy relationship vs a abusive one we should do research for that first though". Ben nods and we go on his laptop and look up the warning signs of a abusive relationship and signs of a healthy relationship. We do that write down notes and then decide to stop for a break it's already been an hour. I look at him he looks sad I pluck up the courage and ask "why did you punch Hux I thought he was your friend" I see him clench his fists and he says "he shouldn't be hitting people especially not girls I'm not his friend anymore I don't like the way he treats people". I see he's still tense but I have to ask "then why be friends with him to start with he's just so mean the way he treated Finn was disgusting". "Look Rey I had no other friends not many people want to hang out with the weird emo kid with a anger problem". It's then I can't help but feel sorry for him I take his hand he just stares at me at first then relaxes "I don't think your weird and hey maybe over time we could become friends" I smile at him he smirks back "yeh maybe do you want to go downstairs and get a snack then we can start on writing the script?" The mention of food sounds good "yes I would like that" we head down to the kitchen and there stands Mr Solo my mechanics teacher "Mr Solo nice to see you" I smile at him he looks and says "hey Rey nice to see you to but please call me Han" he chuckles then looks at Ben "hey kid never told me you have a girlfriend?" I hear ben groaning "she's not my girlfriend dad we are working on a project together" Han then says "yeh sure a project he winks at us then walks out the room laughing". I look at Ben he's blushing a little bit we grab snacks and head back up we are half way through before we decide to call it a night it's half nine so I text my grandad to come and pick me up. We go to wait downstairs we are talking about school when there's a knock at the door "Ben heads to answer my grandad is there "hey Rey ready to go?" Yeh I say as I pick up my bag Leia and Han come though "nice to see you Ben come on in" my grandad steps in and shakes Hans hand and gives Leia a hug they chat like old friends for five minutes before it's time to go I say goodbye and we drive home I'm so tired I say goodnight to grandad then head up the stairs. I get ready for bed and as I'm laying there I think of Ben Solo I don't hate him as much as I thought I did he seems a bit lost in life I'm going to make it my mission to bring him out his shell some more I then fall asleep eventually with dreams of Ben Solo.

(Ben Solo POV)

Rey leaves and I head back upstairs I'm really tired so I head to bed I lay there thinking about today I got into trouble for punching Hux I have detention tommorw and a warning next time I could be suspended from school. I then think of Rey her easy smile and beautiful hazel eyes oh my god why do I think of her like that I groan to myself. I hate to admit it but I liked the way she treated me and suggesting we eventually become friends I do want more than that though I feel very torn between the girl who swore at me and the girl who showed me compassion tonight I really don't know what to do anymore. Eventually I start to doze of but my thoughts are filled with Rey and how I'm going to try and make her like me more than just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this isn't a long chapter more to set up for the next one I will be posting next Friday uk time I'm a day early posting this but all is good next chapter will be longer and cough cough Poes party and Reys birthday of course. Any suggestions please drop a comment and a kudos if your feeling generous peace out.
> 
>  
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters beside my own original ones and I don't own any music used).


	5. Fool for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) happy to be back this chapter is long one hope you all enjoy reylo for life!!
> 
> Sorry it's late out I was sick all week :(
> 
> Song used Lord Huron fool for love the song is so catchy and upbeat I recommend a listen to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reys birthday and Poes party also everyone becoming closer including our adorable Rey and Ben.
> 
> Warnings ahead for mentions of swearing and smut will happen enjoy :).

The sound of Rey's alarm blared she shuts it of and when her eyes properly adjust her room is filled with ballons and confetti she lets a out a laugh and jumps out of bed she's dancing around. I am so happy this is going to be the best birthday ever! She heads for the shower and once done she grabs a black vest top,ripped jeans and white converse. Rey drys her hair and let's it sit with it's natural curl. I smell pancakes and head downstairs my grandad is standing there smiling "happy 16th Rey" he walks over and kisses her cheeks she then notices on the table a lot of presents. "Aww grandad you didn't have to" she says sitting down he tells her to open them she does just that she got loads of new clothes, two new pairs or converse a purple pair and ones with the adventure time print on them she wanted, a new phone case, cash, pencils, a few new guitar picks she needed and a denim jacket with a print of a girl with sunglasses who's smoking on the back. "Wow grandad thankyou so much I love it all I've never gotten presents before thankyou!" Her Grandad looks at her there's a brief sadness in his eyes then happiness "Rey you deserve everything and more I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner I wish I had and saved you from that hell hole". I go over and hug my grandad "it's okay look I'm here now I'm happy and I love you please don't you ever feel guilty okay" I hug him tighter. We sit eat our pancakes with strawberries before I leave for school "bye grandad I love you!" "I love you too sweetheart have fun and be good".

"Hey Hun look at you peanut you look hot as hell with that denim jacket" Finn shouts from his car I laugh and jump in. "So I was at Ben Solo's house last night because we are working on our drama project". Finn nods and I continue on "he says he's not friends with Hux anymore and he shouldn't of hit me at all that's why he hit him" Finn gives me a strange look and says "Rey I think he has a crush on you" Finns giggling I hit his arm and say "no he doesn't I think he used me as an excuse to hit Hux" Finns just laughing at me blushing. We get to school and head for our lockers once I get to mine I see it's been decorated it has a sweet 16th banner on it and loads of stickers and a few ballons tapped to it. I cover my mouth I cannot believe this. I turn to Finn he grabs me into a bear hug "happy birthday peanut" he pulls out a gift and card.

I open Finns card it has a dog on it saying "happy 16th peanut love Finn xx" the present was a white lace skater dress "oh my god Finn this is beautiful thankyou so much". "No problem wear that tonight for poes party" I look around and see Poe and Rose heading towards us. Rose gives me hug and says happy birthday she hand me a gift it's loads of jewellery like bracelets a few long necklaces one has an owl the other has AC/DC on it I loved that one. "So guys excited tonight for the party" Poe says I notice Finn just staring at him again "sure am I've already got my outfit organised now what time does it start?" I ask. "Be there for 8 most people will turn up by then right I've got to head to my class Finn I will text you okay". Me, Rose and Finn head to home ec class it's basically a class for learning how to cook.

After home ec ends and I had a disaster cooking spaghetti we head for health class I see Ben Solo sitting at the back by himself I motion to Finn and go and sit next to Ben "hey Ben how are you?" I say he smiles at me and says "I'm fine what about you?". "I'm good it's my birthday today". "Happy birthday Rey" Ben says giving me a smirk just then the teacher arrives and I notice Finn is sitting with Poe in front of us giggling "Hello class today we are going to be talking about safe sex" the whole class erupts in laughter and whooping I just sit there stunned I really don't know anything about sex I feel my cheeks going a bit red I look at Ben who's silent and looking straight ahead. For the next hour the teacher is talking about consent,condoms and stds I think I've died a little bit I sink lower in my chair and Ben looks at me with that smirk again "oh has poor Rey gone a bit shy" he whispers "no it's just awkward and funny that's all". Class luckily ends and me and Finn head for home room.

Eventually it's lunch time me and Finn grab our food we both have hotdogs,fries and Coke we are joined by Rose then Poe comes over with a girl I have seen around before but never talked to. "Hey everyone do you mind if we join you? This is my good friend Jess by the way" we all say hi then they take a seat. Rose then talks up "so Poe I was wondering if my sister Paige can come tonight shes home from college and we usually hang out when she's back?" Poe replies "of course she's can you's can invite anyone you want as long as they don't cause any trouble I'm cool". Jess then speaks to me "your Rey aren't you? The new girl a lot of the sophomores talk about you being cute and British" she smiles. "Yep I'm the new girl and British but definitely not cute" I laugh. Rose and Jess talk about what they are going to wear tonight Finn and Poe are giggling about something I can't help but let my eyes wonder the cafeteria for a familiar set of brown eyes. I pluck up the courage to ask Poe about him "Poe what do you think about Ben Solo?". "Ben I never used to like him that much but after he punched Hux in the face he has my respect why you asking are you wanting to invite him tonight?" He winks at me and I blush and say "no I was just wondering I'm his partner for drama and I'm intrigued by him" Jess chimed in and says "Ben Solo he's a badboy but a good looking one at that" she laughs Finn then says "Rey has a crush on him and guess what we think he likes her back". I gasp on horror the whole table look at me giggling I just wish the ground would swallow me up I'm not to sure how I feel about Ben yet lucky for me the bell rings and we head out. 

 

(Finn POV)

As Rey and Rose head to the locker rooms before gym and Jess to biology class Poe pulls me aside "so Finn I'm hoping tonight me and you could get a few moments alone I can't keep my hands of you" I blush and say "sure I hope so to and I have an idea why don't you do me a massive favour and invite Ben Solo to your party I'm sure Rey would love that" Poe chuckles and says "sure but do they really crush on eachother?" I reply "I'm totally sure they do they both stare at eachother at any given chance and he stuck up for her against Hux" Poe agrees to invite him and I head off for gym but not before sharing a quick kiss.

(Rey POV)

Me and Rose get changed for gym and head out we see Finn and go stand beside him he keeps smirking "why are you so happy Finn you and Poe finally together?" I ask he just smiles more and says "you will see Rey" that look I don't trust at all The teacher comes in "right class I'm Miss Tano and today we will be playing dodge ball" she picks two team captains and me,Finn and Rose luckily end up on the same team. Dodge ball goes great turns out I have a real knack for it our team won. Me and Rose head for the changing room "Rey do you want to come to mines tonight at six to get ready my sister Paige is awesome at hair and I can do make up if you want?" I get a little excited about this it's not often I get invited places especially to a friends house "I would love to text me your address I will bring over my new dress" Rose hugs me we both laugh and I head off to mechanics and Rose goes to English.

Mechanics class goes without a hitch put on apron work on car simple Mr Solo approaches me "hey kid I wanted to know if you would like to join mechanics club it's on Tuesdays after school we go more in depth about cars and Engine parts" "Mr Solo I would be honered to join" I say enthusiastically Mr Solo nods and walks away he comes back with a form I have to fill out and hand in on the Monday. Class ends and everyone rushes out there's a certain vibe in the air a party one anyway. Me and Finn head to his car and drive off Rose got a lift from Paige when I got home I heard my grandad singing Billy Joel always a women. I stand at the kitchen door and start clapping he turns around and chuckles "you can't beat a bit of Billy what are you doing tonight then sweetheart?" "I'm going to Poes party remember I need to go shower and pack clothes I'm going to get ready at Roses house" I head up the stairs I'm so excited for tonight it's my first party ever and I'm going to be with friends and hopefully have a great time.

I jump in the shower I wash my hair with this new shampoo it smells like roses and condition it and then I scrub myself and shave. I get out and put joggers and a white tshirt on I have white lacey matching underwear on underneath I dry my hair and pack up my clothes and shoes. I race downstairs and eat some lasagna with my grandad he asks "are you needing a lift to Roses house?" I reply "yes please". Grandad drives me there I jump out quickly "bye grandad I love you" "love you to make sure to stay safe and be home for one". He drives off I head to Rose's door and knock she opens it and is jumping around singing summer of 69 "hey Rey come in I'm so excited for tonight I can barely contain myself!!!!!!" I just burst out laughing I love that shes so happy it's infectious "so am I I've bought my clothes and shoes let's rock this party". I get into my clothes I haven't really worn dresses before now so this takes some getting used to I slip on a pair of silver wedges I got when I first moved here I came out the bathroom to show Rose and Paige they gasp "Rey you look hot girl!" I blush at that I'm still not used to compliments "thankyou Rose you both look hot too" Rose is wearing a red flared top with a black pencil skirt and Paige is wearing a black dress which is tight round her slim figure I sit down and Rose does my makeup whilst Paige works on my hair once it's done I look in the mirror "Wow you guys I love it thankyou so much" Paige curled my hair and Rose kept my makeup simple a light foundation with a soft blush, black sparkly eye shadow and eye liner,mascara that made my eyelashes longer and pink lipstick. Once we are all done we get in Paige's car and head to Poes house we are all singing to the stuff on the radio on the way.

We get there finally and can hear the music from the car we walk up and Poe comes out "hello ladies you all look absolutely stunning tonight come in and enjoy" he smiles Poe is just awesome we head in there is a mixture of everyone from the school some dancing in the middle of the room and a lot of them drinking and talking at the sides of the room. We head for the punch "guys I'm probably only going to have one I promised my grandad I won't get drunk Rose and Paige nod an understanding and hand me a red cup I sip it it's very fruity but can definitely taste the alcohol in it so I sip slowly and look around the room. Mr bright side comes on and Rose is dragging me and Paige to the middle of the room "guys we are so dancing to this" she screams we are all dancing more people join in everyone is enjoying themselves when I spin around laughing I see it those all to familiar brown eyes I stop and stare oh my fucking god Ben Solo is here I think to myself he's staring right back with an expression I can't read I soon find my legs are carting me towards him "hi Ben didn't know you were coming to this party?" He looks so handsome he has a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up on with a pair of black jeans and black dress shoes on I can't help but admire him what is happening to me "hi Rey I was actually invited by Poe" he says he's looking in my eyes I have to say something "ha where's Hux and his merry men I didn't think this would be your scene" well done there Rey you know he's not friends with him anymore I mentally slap myself "shite sorry I was trying to be funny it's nice to see you Ben" I giggle he goes from angry to intrigued to almost happy look on his face "it's okay you look beautiful tonight by the way" I feel my face heating up "thanks you look very handsome" I hear Rose behind me wolf whistling and shouting I ship it I turn and see her Paige,Poe and Finn are there all looking at us yep I want the floor to swollow me up. "So do you want to get a drink? Ben asks I nod my head and follow him at the same time as throwing my lovely bunch of friends I'm going to kill you's later looks we grab our drinks and decide to head out to the porch there's not many people there we take a seat on a swinging bench thing.

(Finn POV) 

Me and Poe head up stairs things were getting pretty hot down there when we were dancing we haven't told anyone about us yet and we couldn't take it anymore and slipped away we are kissing so much I swear my mouth is getting bruised I feel Poe's hard on against my leg I put my hand down his jeans and start stroking him he starts to gasp and grips my arms whilst kissing my neck this is amazing and intoxicating he starts to take my cock out and does the same we both cum in no time we just lie down sweating "so I meant to ask before we made out would you like to go on a official date with me tomorrow?" I swear I could cry "yes of course Poe that would be great" we share another kiss and lie down again next to eachother just for a little bit longer before we head back down the stairs.

(Rey POV)

I'm siting there with Ben I decide to just start asking random questions I actually want to get to know him "so what do you want to do when you leave school?" Ben smiles at me and says "I want to be an actor I want to be on stage in front of a crowd it's something I've always been passionate about what about you?" I say "A musician of course I want to sing about everything I expierence the places I go and the people I meet music just speaks to me in a way other things can't. I can pretend to be anything with it" I curse myself that must've sounded stupid "sorry I got a bit carried away" "don't worry about it Rey it's nice to see you have a lot of passion" we both laugh I notice we are sitting a bit closer to each other I could almost touch him "so Rey tell me about your family?" I freeze up I never expected that question "I live with my grandad my parents died in a car accident when I was young I lived in foster care until my grandad found me just recently" I stutter a little bit I feel tears fall down my cheeks the whole situation is something I'm still getting used to. Ben gets up and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug I put my arms around his neck and hug back "sorry about that Rey and sorry for making you cry I didn't mean to" "It's okay Ben you were just asking" I reply we stay like this for a couple of more minutes then he lets go. "So that was fun do you want to do now?" I ask "I don't know let's just talk" he says and we do we talk about future goals and what colleges we want to go to. I notice the time it's already half twelve "shite I've got to start heading home I've got to be home by one" I get up and look for Rose it turns out she already left with Paige apparently she was really drunk I find Finn "hey I'm away to phone a cab and head home I had a lot of fun tonight" "I had fun to peanut I didn't see you most of the night though looks like you spent most of it with Ben" he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs I punch him in the arm "I see you spent most of it with Poe" the look on his face is priceless he blushes and stutters "okay okay I've got to go I will see you at school on Monday" I say leaving when I head out the front door I get my phone out to call a cab "hey you live near me if you want I could give you a lift home?" "Yeh that would be great Ben thanks" we hop into his truck and head off we just chat away about school until I get to my Grandad's house I say bye and jump out I look over my shoulder and see he's still there I get inside and hear the engine start and car pull away I head upstairs get my dresss off and a pair of shorts and a vets top on I get into bed and fall asleep dreaming about those deep brown eyes. (Ben POV)

When I got home mum and dad were already in bed so I went straight to my room I'm really glad I went tonight when Poe first asked me I thought he was joking but he mentioned Rey would be there so I decided of that alone I would go my feelings for her keep getting stronger she's smart,witty,strong and has the voice of an angel she's so cute with her hazel eyes and freckles spattered across her nose I can't stop thinking about her so I quickly get out my phone and text her 

>Ben<  
Hey Rey I hope your well I just wanted to say I enjoyed tonight and hope I can hang out with you again soon

I wait for a reply but don't get one she must be asleep so I strip of and lay down turning of my lamp I start to drift of smiling about the girl I want.

 

(Rey POV)

I wake up in the morning feeling great I look at my clock and see it's 10am I get up and head down the stairs "good morning grandad" I sing he's in the kitchen frying up some bacon he's already made toast and scrambled eggs "good morning Rey how did your night go?" Grabbing food I say "it went great I danced and I seen Ben Solo there we sat out back and talked for hours I didn't realise how long he is a very interesting boy" grandad looks at me funny and says "has my Rey got a crush on this young Ben?" I feel my face heating up "w-hhhat no I just think he's a good guy and an alright friend" I stutter out Grandad just laughs and sits across from me we are eating when I suddenly remember the treehouse "grandad I'm going onto check out the treehouse and work on it if needed if that okay with you?" He says "yeh sure there's tools in the shed but be careful if you need any help just ask" I jump up and run upstairs for a quick shower and quickly tie my hair up in a ponytail I just put on a black top and jeans and grey hoddie. I go outside and look up the tree I see it I see the ladder I start climbing up so far so good when I get up and inside I see it didn't need much work it has some old boxes I look through most of them toys and one of them full of old cds I gasp I look through them there's nirvana, moterhead, the smiths, pink floyd and queen I've hit the jackpot they seem to still be in good condition. I start fixing up things by the time I'm done it's nearing lunch time I climb back down with my findings and head to my room I check my phone and see a text from Ben I chuckle how cute I reply back  
>Rey<  
Hey sorry just seen this I had a great time to we could hang out later if you want I'm just fixing my treehouse just now

I put my phone in my pocket and head downstairs for lunch but feel it vibrating

>Ben<  
Hey it's fine a treehouse sounds cool do you wanna hang out in there?

>Rey<  
Yeh sure come round in an hour if you have a portable CD player that would be handy to?

>Ben<  
As it so happens I have an old one here you can use I will bring it with me so you later

As I wait for Ben I ask my grandad if he has any old blankets I could put up there to make it more comfortable

(Ben Solo POV)

I start getting ready to go to Rey's I grab the CD player and head down the stairs my mum and dad are in the kitchen "hey I'm heading to Rey's house to hang out for a bit" my dad says "oh is a hangout like there's going be loads of kissing" he starts making smooching noises "gross dad we are just friends" my mum then says "shame your not dating her I really like her I think she's a lovely girl" I just want the ground to swallow me up "aggh I'm going out I will be back later" "bye son" they say in union. I hop in my truck and drive to Rey's.

 

(Rey POV)

I hear a knock at the door I run and open it there stands Ben being all tall and sexy "hey come on through we're going on an adventure" I say laughing he chuckles and follows me we head out back and up the ladder to the treehouse. "So this is it I've put blankets and that down to make it comfortable I still need to add some more stuff" Ben looks around "it's perfect Rey I haven't been in a treehouse in ages" we both end up sitting next to eachother talking "so how do you like school?" I ask he shrugs and says "it's okay but I'd much rather be chilling out or going on adventures with you" he's looking at me with those eyes I start to blush he cups the side of my face "Rey I need to tell you something" I say "yeh" he leans towards me till we are so close I could feel his breath "I really like you I think your so beautiful I can't stop thinking about you" he leans in and kisses me I don't know what to do for a second so then I just kiss back he gets closer pulling me in I end up straddling his lap I put my hands on his chest his tongue swipes at my lips I open them and we start full on making out he tastes so good and his mouth is so warm I can't help but feel turned on I let out a small moan and he depends the kiss and then stops we are both out of breath staring at eachother wild eyed. He starts kissing along my neck I grind him a little and feel it I feel his hard on he trails his hands down my back and cups my ass and I start getting nervous I'm still a virgin and don't want to rush things so I start to pull away Ben looks at me concerned "are you okay Rey?" I nod and say "yeh I just didn't want to go to far I just want to take things slow" he nods and says "I understand hey there's no rush we both end up lying down next to eachother I put the nirvana cd on and we both chill out Ben then gets up and pulls a small box out his pocket "happy birthday Rey" I look at him stunned for a minute "thanks Ben you didn't have to buy me anything" he replies "yeh I do I really like you and I couldn't not get you anything if I had known I would of got it yesterday on your actual birthday" I blush and open it inside is a gorgeous pandora bracelet with a teddy bear and love heart charm "Ben thankyou so much it's beautiful" he helps me put it on and I give him a kiss. Before we know it it's tea time Ben heads home but not before us having another quick kissing session. I head inside I can't stop smiling today has been a good day I can't wait to see where things go with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter this was mainly to get things moving again fun fact I forgot to mention earlier Mishawaka highschool is were Adam driver went to school it's why I choose it :) 
> 
> Drop a comment or kudos I'm open to suggestions if your wanting me to cover a certain topic or add a character just say peace out.
> 
> Next up some dates a kiss and a performance.
> 
>  
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters or music used I only claim for the original characters)


	6. High hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone good to be back there's a lot happening in this chapter so read on :) 
> 
> Song used high hopes from kodaline brilliant song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates,kissing and all the stuff in between 
> 
> Warnings of smut,swearing,nudes and bullying. 
> 
> We are starting the story on Finns POV.

(Finn POV) 

I get ready putting on a black sweater and pair of my best jeans. I make sure to put some cologne on aswell I'm really excited me and Poe are going out on our first ever date. I pick Poe up we are just going to the cinema to see the new avengers "I'm so excited to see this movie and to spend time with you" Poe says he smiles at me and I say "yeh I've been dying to see it and to see you babe". We get there I pay for tickets Poe goes and gets the popcorn and drinks we head in. After it's finished we are talking in the car I say to Poe "I think it's about time we start telling our friends we are dating what do you think?" He nods his head and says "yes I agree I want to tell Jess first though we are really close who are you going to tell first?". "Rey defiantly I will tell her at school tomorrow". Me and Poe make out a bit I think I love him but I know it's to soon to say anything just yet. (Rey POV)

I'm waiting outside my house for Finn to come and pick me up I'm running early today but it's really nice outside. I think back to what's happened over the weekend with Poes party and me and Ben kissing I don't know what's going on with that. I feel my phone vibrate and see a text from Ben.

>Ben<  
Hey babe meet me at the bleachers this morning before class ;) xxxx

I laugh and text back "okay ;) xxxx" Finn pulls over then I jump in "hey what's up?"  
He looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes "Rey I have to tell you something" he breaths in and out loudly and then says "me and Poe are officially dating I really like him he's awesome and good looking and kind and god Rey he's just the best!" I look at Finn I can't help but laugh at how frustrated and in love he sounds he just looks at me weird "Finn I'm soo happy for you I'm with you one hundred percent" I grab his hand and give it a squeeze we pull up in the parking lot I tell Finn I need to drop my guitar of in music quickly he nods and heads towards Poe and Rose I go and put my guitar away then head to the bleachers. I see Ben and go over to him he picks me off the floor and swings me around smiling he then presses his lips to mines it's such a force it's almost sore but so good we end up with each other's tongues in our mouths. I pull away "hold up big boy we better calm down for a second" I chuckle the look on his face I chuckle at his eyes are burning with desire and his lips are pouting "not fair I'd rather spend all day kissing you and maybe getting up to other things than deal with school" I then say "better take me on a date if you want to go further" I wiggle my eyebrows and laugh. We hear the bell and head for class I have English first and Ben heads for maths he kissed me again and heads off I get to class and sit next to Finn who's excited this is his favourite class I swear.

We head to biology next I have this class with Rose aswell we get there and sit at the same table with Finn this class is interesting but my mind is stuck on a loop of Ben I don't know what we officially are. The bell goes for homeroom and before we know it we head for lunch I sit at the usual table Poe and Jess come over sit with us I see Ben come in and grab food I wave him over he comes towards us the look on my friends faces is priceless "hey Rey he sits next to me and plants a kiss on my cheek "oh my god are you guys together?" Rose asks eyes wide looking at us I was at that moment lost for words I'm still trying to figure out what's we are then I hear that fucking voice "phhhhfffttt look what we have here two fags a scavenger and a emo traitor" of course it's Hux I'm just away to get up and deck him but Ben grabs my arm and holds me back that's when I see Poe stand up right in front of Hux and shout "so what Hux I'm gay Finn is gay and guess what we are together" he pulls Finn up and plants one on him. The whole cafeteria erupts into cheers I am hollering and laughing at Hux his face is in digust when they stop kissing Poe turns and says to him "do you know what Hux you have such a problem with gay people I'm starting to think you secretly like sucking dick" that's it that does it for everyone the whole place erupts in laughter Hux storms out I high five Finn and Poe Ben's laughing his head off Rose and Jess are cheering. Everything dies down eventually a lot of people are coming over and congratulating Finn and Poe for standing up for themselves they seem to have a lot of people baking them. The bell rings it's time for drama we head along I can't wait cause I'm working with Ben.

We get to Drama the teacher tells us to just stay in our pairs and practise our own performances. I'm with Ben going over our lines when I notice a boy I think his name is Jason go over and speak to Rose. I notice her blush and laugh I wonder what's going on so I go over "so what was that about Rose?" She giggles and says "Jason asked me to hang out with him tonight I said yes of course" I gasp "Rose that's amazing I ship it" the teacher is just looking at us so I head back over to Ben and tell him Rose got asked out. The bell rings and I head for mechanics class Ben kisses my head and forensic to his class.

I get to mechanics it's my second favourite class music being my first I get ready and grab my form to hand into Han "there you go Mr Solo I can't wait to start" Mr Solo takes it "can't wait to have you Rey I think you will thrive in it and make sure to keep my son in check he has the biggest crush on you" I think to myself if only you knew the class flew by time for music Mr Akbar comes over "Rey I want you to do a performance in class today so the others can observe and learn off you I've already set up a mic I will give you a few minutes to pick a song "okay Mr Akbar" shite I have to think of one then I remember a song I was listening to this morning called I do by susie suh it makes me think of Ben. I decide on that I get set up and grab my guitar the rest of the class are sitting watching I feel my nerves getting to me I look at Ben he gives me a smile and Finn puts his thumbs up and says "you can do it peanut you rock" I take a deep breath and start.

"I don't know what I am doing here.  
There's a shadow in my place  
Maybe now everything will be so clear you shed a light into this empty space  
And all I am all I have dosent even matter now I can't understand why I feel this way  
But I do I do  
I just want to love you when the goings tough I just wanna hold you when your not enough I just wanna give you everything I got I do I do.  
I don't know what am I saying here?  
There's a hole in my heart and begging please.  
Maybe now everything will be so clear cause your all I'll ever need.  
All I know is I don't wanna lose control I just wanna touch your soul I do I do.  
I just wanna hold you when the goings tough I just wanna love you when your not enough I just wanna give you all that I can give I do I do.  
I wanna kiss you in the morning sun I just wanna love you when the day is done I just wanna hold just because I can I do I do.  
I just wanna fold you up into my arms I just wanna Listen to your beating heart I wanna love you just because I do.  
I do I do."  
The class cheers Finns standing up clapping and whistling Me and Ben haven't broken eye contact that entire time he looks at me with a look I don't recognise I go and sit back down. My emotions are everywhere I feel so much for Ben we continue on with class when it ends I put everything away and grab my guitar when I'm outside Ben comes over to me "Rey I need to talk to you" I don't know why but my heart is racing I nod and follow him we stand at the back of the school he suddenly grabs me into a hug and kisses me it was full of passion "that was amazing babe I was mesmerised by it you are so talented and your voice is amazing" I bit my lip and say "thanks it means a lot that song reminds me of someone special" Ben looks at me "anyone I know?" I laugh and say "maybe but I will tell you another time" I laugh at his frown "I actually want to ask you something Rey" I look into his eyes I swear he's nervous he then says "do you want to go on a Date with me Friday night?" I'm stunned for a second how can this boy possibly like me enough for a date "I would love that Ben" we kiss and head back around he gives me a ride home.

(Ben Solo POV)

I arrive home and noticed an old beat up Honda parked that means my uncle Luke is over visiting we rarely see him since he decided to become a free spirited hippy who travels around everywhere. I go in and see my mum and uncle Luke talking in the kitchen "hey Ben dear how was School?" My mum asks "it was good we have been working a lot in drama for our upcoming performance" uncle Luke looks at me "hi Ben" I say hey back "oh Luke you should see Ben's girlfriend Rey she's adorable" my mum chuckles I go a bit red and Luke say "look your embarrassing the boy Leia he's blushing Ben I can't wait to meet her" I grunt and head up stairs to my room to be honest I don't know what me and Rey are we haven't even been on a date yet I really want to talk to her as needy as it sounds I always want to be around her she's the light in the darkness.  
>Ben<  
Hey Rey I can't wait to take you out I can't stop thinking about you.  
I hit send before I chicken out.

(Finn POV)

I go to hang out at Poe's after school his parents are working late we get inside grab food and head for his room to watch a movie. Poe pulls out pretty women "omg I'm in love with this movie the whole story of two opposites falling in love is my favourite" I grin at Poe sometimes I forgot he's a football playing jock "sure let's watch that" I reply we put it on and cuddle up half way through the movie Poe grabs my shirt and we start making out things are heating up quick and I decide to give Poe a treat I unzip his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers I take him in my mouth I hear him groaning and gripping the sheets "keep going like that babe and I will cum in your mouth" he thrusts his hips up and cums I swallow it all we lay back next to eachother looking in each others eyes I then realise I'm falling for this boy and I'm scared at the same time I don't want to be hurt but my god he is amazing. Once the movie is done and we are done I look around Poe's room there's an orange and white jumper I notice I pick it up "where did you get this Poe it's a crazy colour" Poe laughs and says "I got it ages ago on holiday" I try it on it smells so much like him I want to stay wrapped in it I go to take it off and Poe says "keep it babe it suits you" I smile at him I would happily wear this all the time.

(Rey POV)

I see a text from Ben and reply back I'm currently sitting in the treehouse relaxing

>Rey<  
Hey I can't wait to can't stop thinking about you  
I send it and hope I've not come of to strong there's something about that boy I can't figure out

>Ben<  
Same babe what you up to?

>Rey<  
Nothing just chilling in the treehouse what you doing?

I decide to take a picture of me smiling and lying back on the blankets and sending that aswell a wait what seems like forever till I get a reply

>Ben<  
Wish I was there with you babe you look so hot ;)

I then looked at the selfie he took of him lying in bed with his top off my god the boy has a six pack and a trail of hair from his bellybutton heading down below his jeans I don't know what's came over me I look out to see if anyone's watching i take my top of I'm left in my pink lacy bra and take a selfie I'm pouting aswell I send that to him with the message 

>Rey<  
All for you babe ;) xxx

I wait again for a reply I get nervous what if I took it to far my phone beeps and I jump at it to see what he's said 

>Ben<  
fuck me babe the things I would do to you

Attached is a picture of the front of his jeans you can see his Hard length I start bitting my lip I start feeling tingling between my legs the pressure of it was driving me crazy I undoe my jeans and start rubbing myself in getting wetter by the minute I snap a picture and send it to him I don't type at message just that the feeling coming over me it's like I need more I get a reply when I open it my jaw almost drops to the floor it's Ben dick it's so big and thick I decide to plunge my fingers in now looking at the picture I can't help it I cum and it's just so fucking amazing I can't help but let out a moan and a say his name "Ben".

 

(Ben Solo POV)

When Rey sent me that last picture I couldn't help it I pulled myself out my jeans and started gliding my hand up and down my dick I wanted her so fucking bad I snapped a picture and sent it this girl drives me insane I feel my balls getting tighter as I come close I gasp her name "Rey" fuck I could only imagine being buried in her I cum with a shock this girl is going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I'm trying to get back on track with my writing This is like act 1 of the story I've split it up into 4 parts this 1st act is about teenage years and innocence well the lose of it wink wink ;) 
> 
> Next up a date, a fight and opening up to eachother 
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters I only claim for the original characters used) 
> 
> Once again drop a comment or a kudos peace out.


	7. Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey back again :) last chapter was a bit short tbh this ones going to be a bit short aswell but still lots going on.
> 
> Song used video games from the great Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Btw I was reading a fanfiction called bad boy Judah on another site I don't know if I'm allowed to mention said site but holy shite is it good I suggest a read of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates,protesting and bad ass Rey 
> 
> Warning ahead for smut,swearing,fighting and bullying

I'm up and ready for school Finn's on his way to get me he text me earlier saying there's something important he needs to talk to me about I head out and he's there I jump in and Rose is in the backseat smiling at her phone I've got a feeling she's texting Jason. "So Finn what do you need to speak about?" He smiles and says "me and Poe got a little heated last night" me and Rose both squel in union "go on I want details" Rose shouts "well I gave him a blow job and he loved it and then he gave me this jumper" Finn was speaking with a smile on his face wow he must really like him if he went that far "omg you dirty boy what about you Rey how's things with Ben?" Rose asks I'm stunned for a minute I don't know if I should tell them but they are my friends "Well we kinda sent nudes to eachother last night I dunno how I feel about it if it's to soon or what" I sigh I hope Ben's not going to think I'm some kind of hussy Rose and Finn look at me with wide eyed expressions Rose says "if he was participating aswell I wouldn't worry about It hun it's obvious he likes you" we get to school and Rose dissapers of to meet Jason me and Finn head to the lockers and go over to Poe, Jess and some football guys "hey you two" Poe says he gives Finn a kiss and the rest of the gang awww at it. I look round and see Ben coming in I walk to him "hey" he takes his earphones out "hi babe" I notice his black nail polish his Metallica tshirt and his goffy smile he pulls me in for hug then leans down and whispers in my ear "that was amazing last night I'm saving those pictures babe for future use" he then kisses me a few people stop and stare at us but I don't care Ben is all I want to concentrate on in that moment I say to him "same here I didn't think you would like them" he looks at me serious for a moment then says "Rey your body is fucking amazing and" he's cut short the bell rings and students are rushing by "I have to get to maths we can continue this later" I say I give him a peck on the lips then go and grab Finn and head for class it goes by so quickly maths sucks it's so not my strong point. We then have health class Ben and Poe are in this one so Finn sits with him and I head to sit next to Ben the teacher comes in and starts the lesson on safe sex and I notice Ben's hand slip under the desk he starts rubbing inside my thigh I have to bite my lip he's so dangerously close to my lady bits I start to blush and swipe his hand away he then bursts out laughing with a massive grin on his face I honestly feel like dying the teacher looks at him "Mr Solo care to share with the class what you find so funny?" Everyone in the class it staring at us Finn's looking at me with a wtf look on his face "nothing just laughing" he says "well cut it out or it's detention for you!" He chuckles again and says "yes man oh I mean mam" she glared at him then continues on with the lesson.

It's soon lunch and we grab our table it's funny in the matter of a couple of weeks I've gained quite a number of friends Rose comes over with Jason "hey everyone is it cool if Jason sits with us?" Everyone says yes and we are all talking away about school Ben comes along he puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek I turn to Jason and ask "so are you gonna treat my Rose properly?" He looks at me and says "of course I really like her" he's smiling at her I get up to put rubbish in the bin but something knocks into me and I go flying I look at the culprit Hux and Phasma stand there laughing "Look Phasma the scavanger around her natural habitat of garbage" I get up and push him back "fuck off Hux!" I'm beginning to wonder how Hux knows I used to scavenge he slaps my face so I kick him in the side I then feel Arms around me and Hux is being dragged back by a teacher I look up to see Finn I look round to see Ben come storming over but before he can do anything Poe and Jason grab him more teachers come flooding in to break everyone up I'm marched to principal Holdos office again my grandad is going to be so pissed.

(Finn POV)

 

I can't believe it's happened again I really don't know what Hux's problem is with us we've never done anything to him "babe are you okay?" Poe asks I nod we see a senior coming over to us "hey you two my I'm lisa I wanted to give you two an invite to our lgbtq group we meet Thursday nights here we would love if you two could come?" She hands us a flyer I look at Poe "we would love to if your up for it Finn?" I say "yeh I would love to" Lisa smiles and heads back to her table Poe smiles at me "this Is great Finn we can protest gay rights and anti bullying within the school" I say "I know would be good to get the message across that it's okay to be yourself and try to stop the likes of Hux staring trouble" the Bell goes and I head for gym.

(Rey POV)

 

Pricapal Holdo has been looking at us for the past five minutes "you two what is really going on here I said I didn't want to see you back in here again" I decide to tell the truth I'm sick of Finn and me being bullied by him "Hux has been non stop harassing me an Finn he's so homophobic towards Finn for being gay and has been calling me a scavanger scum all the time I'm sick of it he won't leave us alone he constantly attacks me".  
I look to see Hux's face go red with anger "that's not true she's the bully round here" he shouts out Holdo then says "Hux I've had complaints before about your homophobic slurs I have no choice but to suspend you for a week and Rey this is your second warning next time I won't be holding back both of you to class I don't want to see you back here" I get up and make my way towards gym I'm so pissed Hux should of been expelled if he's constantly doing it I doubt he's going to stop.

The rest of the day flew by when the Bell went I headed to mechanics club. I head in there's some faces I recognise but others I don't know I think there older Mr Solo comes in and gets us to gather around his workstation he starts taking apart an engine. "Right class today we are learning the inner workings of this engine and I will let you all have a turn". Class flew by aswell to be honest I'm nervous about my date Friday with Ben I don't know what he has planned for us and what to wear when class is finished I shot him a quick text  
>Rey<  
Hey I was wondering what we are doing Friday I don't know what to wear lol xxx

>Ben<  
I'm not telling you that it's a surprise just dress casual xxx

Okay I can manage casual I get home and flop down on my bed my grandad left a note saying he was out shopping I don't know if I should bring up the incident today with him or not I ponder on it and decide I should talk about it if he brings it up first I really don't want to disappoint my grandad but I won't allow my self or the one's I care about be bullied.

(Finn POV)

Me and Poe attend this lgbtq group we take a seat in honestly surprised to see here is a lot of others here I didn't had any idea about some of these people being gay but I guess that just shows you don't know everything so far everything is going great we are planning a protest for next Thursday at lunch for more to be done about homophobic attacks this is something I know Rey would love to join in on even if she is straight she's always stuck up for me I can't wait to tell her.

(Rey POV)

The rest of the week flew in before I knew it Friday came I was at home debating on what to wear even if it was casual I still want to look nice I go with a white lace bodysuit,pair of blue skinny jeans and my white converse high tops I still have a little while so I straighten my hair and put make up on I decide to go downstairs and wait my grandad is there. "Oh Rey you look nice what are you doing tonight?" I feel my face heating up "I've actually got a date with Ben Solo" shite I hope my grandad approves he chuckles and says "have fun and be sensible Ben seems like a nice boy" I go through the sitting room and put the telly on I still have a little while before Ben picks me up.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

I get ready I put on my black fitted tshirt a pair of black skinnys and my black boots yes the majority of my wardrobe is all black I head downstairs to get munchies car keys "hey son where are you off to?" Shite my dad has spotted me I see no point in lying so I say "just off to meet Rey we are going out tonight" my dad chuckles and says "have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do" he wiggles his eyebrows "eww gross don't worry I won't" I turn to leave and hear my dad chanting "Bey! Bey! Bey!" I turn and scowl at him "you get it son it's Rey and Ben put together I ship you two" I groan and head out the door I don't want to hear anymore of my dad's god awful taunting I jump in my truck and head off I'm nervous I hope Rey likes our date.

 

(Rey POV)

I hear the door bell so I jump up and answer it there stands Ben looking well damm well fine it's hard to say anything I just stare at him he says "hey Rey you look nice are you ready to go?" I finally find words "you look amazing yeh I'm ready" I shout back to my grandad "I'm going grandad I love you" I hear him say "I love you too have fun and twelve at the latest" we jump in Ben's car and head of to this mystery place. We pull up outside an arcade I gasp this is awesome I like that it's not going to be as intamate as a dinner date but instead we are still going to be talking whilst having fun Ben looks at me "you okay I hope I choose the right place if you don't want to we can go somewhere else" I notice Ben's actually nervous "no this is perfect Ben I've never been to an actual arcade before". We head inside this place is amazing everything is so flashy and fun looking we head over to the hockey table we play that first Ben beats me "ha you lose babe" I pout but he kisses my forehead and we move into this machine where you have to throw the balls threw hoops the more points the more tickets I beat him on that I get more tickets "haha I win" I stick my tounge out he grabs me and puts me over his shoulder I screech as spins me around it's then I spot it a pink machine with Miss pacman on it "oh my god Ben I have to have a shot on this" I run over before I can fish money out of my pocket Ben sticks in a doller I start playing games turns out I'm really good at this and beat the high score I start doing a victory dance as Ben laughs at me we play a couple more machines we have a fist full of tickets by the end. We head to the desk with all the prizes I choose a blue and pick teddy bear "I'm going to name you Wilfred" Ben looks at me "what kind of name is that" he laughs "shhhh you will hurt Wilfred's feelings". As we are heading out Ben asks "so do you want to go and get food I know this old 50s diner that has the best burgers" I nod yes we jump in his van and head of so far it has been perfect. We get to the dinner it is awesome so vintage I feel like I've gone back in time. We get seated and a waitress comes over with menus I choose a burger, chips and Coke same as Ben she takes our order and leaves "so Rey tell me what it was like to live in England?" I gulp I don't exctatly have fond memories "well I was staying in foster care there it was awful especially the last one I was with a guy called Unkar Plutt he smelt bad and treated me like a slave I had to do all the chores before I went to school then come home and make dinner then head of again to clean his garage he would then send me to scavange for bits at the junkyard" I look down I can't believe I told him all of that. He puts his hand under my chin and I look at him "hey don't be sad it must of been tough and that guy sounds like a major jerk off but I for one am glad you got away from it cause I meet you and your amazing" I smile he is nothing but sweet I can't believe I didn't like him at first I was away to compliment him but then our food came we dug in I'm starving and it looks like Ben is to. I notice we fall into silence so I decide to ask questions "what are your parents like Ben? They seem awesome" he looks at me something crosses his face I don't know what that is "there okay I suppose my dad can be a windup and wish my mum was about more but she's mayor of this town and isn't about all that much im more close to my grandad he lives in New York but when I see him it's so cool we build cars up and get up to mischief" he smiles he must be close to his grandad when we are done I go to pay but Ben beats me to it we head to his truck he turns on the music big jet plane by Angus and Julia Sheer come on I start signing and Ben takes us for a ride around the back roads we stop at a lake I look out "it's so beautiful Ben tonight has been perfect" I look at him and he staring at me "it's not as beautiful as you" he leans and we kiss and then I don't know how but our tongues are battling I move to straddle him his hands are all over me one part of me is saying no stop this but another part of me craves husband touch so bad his hands slide up my top and under my bra he starts gropping my boobs then he plays with my nipples I gasp and moan he seems to like that he takes a deep breath I feel it underneath me the evidence of his arousol. He moves his hands down and starts undoing my jeans "lean back a bit babe I need to see you I need to touch you" he gasps in my ear I lean back and slides them down along with my pants he stares at me "fuck your perfect so beautiful" he starts rubbing me I feel myself getting wetter by the second then he slowly slides one finger in I gasp right now I can't even coherent a sentence never mind anything else it feels so good like an itch I could nevertheless reach he starts pumping his long finger in and out then adds a second one that's when I lose I start moaning he lets out a moan to I finally get my hands to work and undoe his jeans and put my hands down jackpot there it is I wrap my hand around and start moving up and down he starts panting "babe don't you stop so fucking good" he starts getting rougher with his hands that's when I feel it that sensation I can't explain I let out a moan and Ben starts moaning he must be close I keep going till he comes "that was amazing" he grabs some tissues and wipes himself off I pull up my jeans and sit back in my seat I look at my phone and notice I have ten minutes to get home "shite Ben I need to get home it's near my curfew" he says "no problem babe" we get to my drive way and share another passionate kiss "Rey tonight has been great I like you a lot" I look into his eyes and see it he does mean what he says "I like you too and your right we should do this again" "Defiantly anyway you better get in I don't want to get in trouble with your grandad" we kiss again "bye Ben" "bye Rey" I head inside I see my grandad has already went to bed so I head up for bed I get my pajamas on I honestly love tonight it couldnt of been better I hope Ben wants to do it again.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

I get home and it's quiet my parents must be asleep I'm so tired aswell do I go and get ready for bed I strip down to my boxers and start thinking about Rey she's the perfect angel I've been waiting for my entire life I plan to take her out again if I could I would keep her with me all the time I never want to see her hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed they finally had there first date plenty more to come I hope and go Finn and Poe for standing up for gay rights. As mentioned before this is merely act 1 it's going to be about 16 chapters long before act 2 starts this act is about love and innocence. There will be a lot of angst coming in later chapters but there will be warnings ahead for really sensitive subjects also I'm going to do a playlist written on these end notes after each act to show what song I used and what inspired the story. Anyway I'm rambling next chapter we have a mustang an attack and things getting steamy ;) peace out.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be posted next Saturday watch this space.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters apart from the original ones bla bla I also don’t own any music used credit to goes to respected parties.)


	8. Bedroom hyms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps back again don't be a ghost reader and leave a comment :). I enjoyed the last chapter and enjoyed writing it this chapter is way longer so buckle up for the ride. I feel like I'm going in the right direction there is away to be a lot of angst later on I do try to keep chapters entertaining as possible please bear with me. I figured out the editing situation I will go back to previous chapters and sort it out don't worry I will not change the story in any way just a tidy up :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see an attack a performance and a sweet ass mustang and of course Finn and Poe being badass.
> 
> Warnings ahead for violence,swearing and some good old smut.

I wake up the next morning last night ran around my mind on repeat I just get overwhelmed with all these feelings for Ben he's the first boy I've ever seriously thought about like that. It's Saturday so I head downstairs in my pajamas and see Grandad making pancakes he knows me to well they are my favourite. "So Rey I have a surprise for you I opened a bank account up for you and put a little in it I figured we could start saving for the future now" I'm stunned for a second a bank account for me that's freakin awesome "thankyou so much Grandad I was thinking about getting a little job for a free school to make some money" Grandad smiles at me "that's no problem I do have another surprise for you though follow me". I get up and follow grandad outside I look around and there I see it a 1967 mustang it's red with a white strip down the front I swear I'm away to faint! "Oh my bloody god Grandad who's mustang is that?" Grandad chuckles "well Rey that mustang is yours a friend of mines was away to get rid of it but I manage to get it for a good price only problem is it barley run's so I was thinking you could work on it I know you enjoy doing that" I turn round and grab my Grandad and hug him I have a few tears in my eyes "thankyou so much Grandad this means so much I promise I will take care of it I will ask Mr Solo if I could bring it to club and fix it and I will defiantly need driving lessons" grandad chuckles "oh Rey your first driving lesson is Monday night I already booked them for you" my Grandad never fails to surprise me anyway "thankyou so much grandad what did I ever do to deserve all of this".

 

 

It's Monday already I get up with a big smile for several reasons anyway I have a mustang I get to see my friends and Ben oh and did I mention I have a freakin mustang! Finn drives us to school that morning seeing as my car isn't up and running oh and I haven't got a licence yet I do have my first lesson tonight though that's exciting we get to school as usaul Finn goes to Poe and Rose dissaperes to find Jason I'm away to ask her how that's going later. I go to find Ben he's by his locker "hey babe guess what?" I say jumping up and down I'm far to hyper for his time he smiles "what?" "Well my Grandad bought me a mustang it needs a lot of work so I'm away to ask your dad if I could bring it in for club". "That's great Rey mustangs are awesome and I'm sure he won't mind". The start of the day goes by so quick that boy is always on my mind I still don't know what we are officially if we are just dating or are we official boyfriend and girlfriend I want to ask him but don't want to come of like I'm pushing him I guess I will wait till he says something first. Lunch comes round fast and I remember to talk to Rose I lean over to her "so how did you and Jason's date go?" She blushes a little and smiles oh my this girl is just adorable "it was good we done a classic went to a movie then went out for dinner how did you and Ben's date go?". I don't know how much to tell her I think I will leave out what happened in his truck seeing as we are at the lunch table "it was great he took me to the arcade then to a dinner I kicked his ass on most games and I'm miss pacman champion" I say proudly "That sounds good trust you to already be kicking his ass on everything oh I nearly forgot to say me and Jason are now official I know it seems to soon but it feel just right" she smiles and floats away in her own world I wish Ben would just hurry and make us official speaking of the devil here he comes with Jason. They sit down Ben with me Jason with Rose and Finn and Poe snuggled up I think Jess is off today. Rose then perks up "so everyone I was just thinking the other day we are the strangest bunch of friends I think we are the outcast group". Everyone laughs together Poe then stands lifting his bottle of water to the air "to the outcasts and hottest gay couple in the school" everyone's laughs again we all lift our drinks and say in union "to the outcasts" well I am definitely in the right place.

 

Lunch is soon over and I head to mechanic class "Mr Solo can ask you something" Mr Solo smirks and says "I hope it's not dating advice about Ben that's were I cannot help you" he laughs "no of course not my Grandad bought me a 1967 mustang this weekend it barley runs I was wondering if I could bring it in and we can all work on it as a class" he lets out a low whistle "that's a nice car of course bring it in tommorow for club it would be good to have something different to work on" I smile at him I cannot wait "thankyou Mr Solo" mechanics flys by and I have music now when I get in Mr Akbar approaches me again "Rey I was wondering if you could do another performance today I have the song picked out it's one we are all going to work on but would love it if you could do it fist for encouragement "sure Mr Akbar I wouldn't mind" inside I am so nervous signing infront of people it is not a strong point I know I've done it before but it honestly does not make it easier as usaul I grab my guitar and Mr Akbar gives me the song it's James Bay Let It Go it's a great song so at least there's that I tune my guitar and get ready. "Right class Rey is going to be doing another performance if the song we are all to work on so pay attention please Rey when you are ready just start I nod my head and go and stand in front of the mic a couple of deep breaths I look down at the bracelet Ben got me and then look at him he smiles and winks then I start.

"From walking home and taking loads.

To seeing shows in evening clothes with you.

From nervous touch to getting drunk.

To staying up and waking up with you.

Now we're sleeping on the edge holding something we don't need.

Oh, this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our kness.

So come on let it go just let it be.

Why don't you be you I'll be me.

Everything that's broke leave it to the breeze.

Why don't you be you and I'll be me. And I'll be me.

(Small guitar solo)

From throwing clothes across the floor.

To teeth and claws and slaming doors at you.

If this is all we are living for.

Then why are we doing it,doing it,doing it anymore?

I used to recognise myself it's funny how reflections change.

When we're becoming something else I think it's time to walk away.

So come on let it go just let it be.

Why don't you be you and I'll be me.

Everything that's broke leave it to the breeze.

Why don't you be you and I'll be me. And I'll be me.

(Guitar solo)

Trying to fit your hand inside of mine when we know we just don't belong.

There's no force on earth could make me feel right,no. Whoa oh.

Trying to push this problem up the hill when it's just to heavy to hold.

I think now's the time to let it slide.

So come on let it go just let it be.

Why don't you be you and I'll be me.

Everything that's broke leave it to the breeze.

Let the ashes fall.

Forget about me.

So come on let it go just let it be. Why don't you be you and I'll be me.

Everything that's broke leave it to the breeze.

Why don't you be you and I'll be me. And I'll be me.

 The whole class erupts and cheers even Mr Akbar is cheering I blush and take a bow. I look over at Ben who's clapping the loadest and is also wolf whistling I roll my eyes at him trust him to be doing that. I sit down next to him as Mr Akbar starts getting the whole class ready to practise the song he kisses my cheek "well done Rey that was great" I smile "thanks I was so nervous I thought I was going to screw the song up" he nods his head and says "even if you did it would still sound great".

When I get home I go to get changed I have my driving lesson soon so I grab an apple to eat I will do my homework when I'm back home. A car pulls outside I see it says Phil's driving school on top so I head out and a balding man with glasses steps out "hi I'm Phil you must be Rey? I nod my head he shakes my hand "I will be your driving instructor your grandad mentioned on the phone you know a lot about cars already" I nod my head again and say "I do I worked on them quite a bit". The lesson went great I didn't need much help to be honest Plutt let me drive the car if he was to wasted to do it himself I get home tell my grandad about it then I have my dinner and head to my room to finish my homework off. I head to bed today just took it right out of me so sleep came easy.

The next day I get a phone call from Ben in the morning before school "hey babe just calling to say my dad is away to bring his tow truck along to pick up the mustang if that's okay?" "Yeh that's fine I will let my grandad know he's coming"  
"Okay babe I will see you at school" with that he hangs up I continue getting ready. The day was so fast that when it came to mechanics club I was bursting with excitement it needs a lot of work and a new engine but the class were all enthusiastic to start work on it.

(Finn POV)

It got to Thursday quick today's the day we protest at lunch Rey and Ben will be joining in to I'm so happy to have straight people join in I hope It sends a positive message. I'm glad Hux is still suspended we didn't need him here disturbing the protest. When lunch came around my nerves were so high I held onto Poes hand others held hands and others carried banners we had a speaker up talking about homophobic incidents and how we wanted more justice and also to be accepted more. Rey was cheering along and Ben stood behind nodding his head Poe turned and said "isn't this great Hun about time we got our voices heard" I nod in agreement "yeh it's a really good turn out when the bell rings we all head to class.

(Rey POV)  
After school Ben gave me a ride to his place we are going to practise out drama project it's due soon we are done it but just rehersing lines "Rey do you want to stay here for tea and maybe watch a movie after?" I smiled and said "yeh I would like let me text my grandad and let him know I'm staying here for a while" I text him and he said that's fine Leia wasn't home so me Ben and Han ordered a pizza with loads of sides when it came he called us down "here you go guys I hope you've been behaving yourself's" I nodded and Ben said "of course we have we have just been working on our drama project" Han laughed "Ben did you tell Rey about the pet name I gave you two by the way Rey I ship you and Ben. Ben groaned "no I didn't and I don't plan on telling her" Han suddenly burst out laughing then countinued eating the pizza when we were done me and Ben went to head upstairs then I heard Han shout "Bey! Bey! Bey!" I laughed and Ben blushed a little and basically started shoving me upstairs. "What movie do you want to watch?" Hmm I go to look and choose Shaun of the dead we put it on and cuddled up on his bed.

"So what's Bey about then?" Ben rubbed his face "It's Rey and Ben put together you know Bey it's so bad I'm cringing" I laugh and Ben looks into my eyes "Rey" he whispers he leans in and put's his lips on mine.

(Ben Solo POV)

The taste of her lips is incredible it's like a drug I can't get enough of. I put my hand's on her sides and start slowly lifting her tshirt up then I start from the hips and slowly trace my hands up till I'm groping her boobs. Her skin is so soft she undoes her bra and I start tracing kisses from her jaw down her neck then all over her breasts I latch on to her nipple and begin sucking she groans which just causes me to get harder by the second I then start tracing kisses down her stomach I hear her breathing heavily I start undoing her jeans. "Please Rey I need to taste you would you let me?" I look up at her she nods her head I start pulling her jeans fully off then I slide of her pants and chuck them over my shoulder my breath hitches a bit "fucking hell your incredible you know that right" that's when I start licking her slit from the back right to the front she moans so loud I swear everyone on the street can hear her "shh babe just try to be a little more quiet I don't want my dad hearing" She looks at me her eyes are glassy she nods again I start sucking on her clit and slip a couple of fingers in she's moaning but I can tell she's holding back then I suck on her hole I feel it the warm rush and her back is arching and she's moaning it's so fucking sexy I'm away to keep that image in my head forever. My cock is staining against my jeans I feel like I'm away to cum any sexound so I take myself out and pump a few times the orgasm is amazing.

(Rey POV) 

Okay that was mind blowing it's like Ben knows all the right places to touch me where's I'm still unsure where to touch a man I'm still a virgin I haven't told Ben yet but he's never once pressured me into anything so I will definitely tell him another time taking about time I look over and see it's nine I have to Be back by ten I want to walk home since it's a nice night. "Ben I'm away to walk home tonight I will need to leave in half an hour" he says "are you sure it is late I can give you a lift home" he looks worried but there isn't nothing to worry about "I'm positive I will be fine I can look after myself" I shrug. We watch the rest of the movie then Ben walks me to the door "bye Rey" he pulls me in for a hug and kisses me gently I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck I turn to leave and head out the door Ben watches as I walk down the drive and onto the street.

I look in my bag for my headphones I find them and put them on a song called bridges from broods comes on it's a good song about getting to know someone that's what I feel like with Ben I'm still getting to know him and my feelings keep growing for him I'm nearly home about five minutes away when a car screeches to a halt a little bit in front of me it has blacked out windows the door opens and then someone jumps out he turns to face me I can't believe it for a second it's Hux and a few other guys jump out who I don't recognise. I turn to run back to Ben's or something I begin but someone grabs my arm that's when I feel someone hitting me in the ribs it winds me and I lean over in pain it only get's worse blows rain down on my head and back I drop to my knees I see Hux kick me in the face. My nose crunches and bleeds. I just wish it wouldn't stop there all stamping and kicking me my body feels like it's on fire I hear someone shouting and the three of them run off I start to see black dots before I know it I'm unconscious.

(Ben Solo POV)

After Rey left I couldn't stop thinking about her she is angel sent to heal me she is just perfect in every way I know it already I love her I want to say but not yet it's to soon I'm just staring at my celing when my phone buzzes I look at the screen expecting its Rey to say she's home safe but it's a number I don't recogninse I take a chance and answer it "hello" it's silence for a second and then I hear it "Ben it's Rey's grandad here Im phoning to say Rey got jumped on the way home and is in hospital" I swear my heart stopped I jumped off the bed who the hell hurt my Rey "shite please tell me she's okay?" Her Grandad sighed "she's okay but pretty bashed up" he sounds exhausted and like he's been crying "right I'm on my way to hospital" I hang up and run out my room I grab my shoes and car keys and rush out the door not bothering to close it I hear my dad shouting but I don't stop I jump in my car and go I need to get to her I need to protect her I will kill the person who hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense poor Rey needs to catch a break and Ben is so cute admitting he loves her finally he just needs to tell her lol. 
> 
> Drop a comment or kudos please I like to know someone out here is reading this :).
> 
> (I do not own start wars or any Star Wars characters just my own original ones I also do not own music credits to the respected parties.)
> 
> Next up recovery a party. An ass kicking of a lifetime and some serious talk.


	9. I think I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) back at it again with the back at it again. This chapter is a important one it starts to set it all out so to speak to enjoy and read on.
> 
> Title dedicated to the song I think I'm in love from Kat Dahlia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we are seeing recovery, a confession and an ass beating enjoy.
> 
> Warnings ahead for violence.mentions of violence,smut and swearing.

(Rey POV)

I don't remember much I hear shouting then someone leaning down and picking me up "hey are you okay girl it's fine they ran off " I come too and open my eyes fucking hell everything hurts so much I put my hand in my pocket and look for my phone I see my grandad has tried to call I ring him back he must be worried sick the man puts me back down and I lie back down on the pavement I feel so dizzy. By the time he answers I'm sobbing "Rey! Is that you are you okay? Where are you?" My Grandad sounds terrified "Grandad I'm hurt I'm a few streets away could you come and get me?" I couldn't help but notice the pool of blood under my face the fucker really got me my whole body feels like it's on fire "okay Rey hold on I'm coming for you is there anyone with you?" I look round I almost forgot the man who helped he's Middle Aged with dark hair and glasses "yeh there's a man here who helped" he looks worried at me "okay I'm coming stay put" I put the phone down. I wake up again in hospital I look round I see my Grandad is in the corridor on the phone to someone gosh my head hurts I sit up and Grandad comes back in the room his eyes are red he's obviously been crying "Grandad I'm so sorry" I burst out sobbing. Grandad rubs the side of my head "shh it's okay Rey this isn't your fault the man that was there said he chased of some men who were beating you up do you know who they were?" I I sigh I feel like I've been nothing but a disappointment to him I've caused nothing but trouble "It was Hux the boy I got into a fight with at school he bullies my friends and me he won't leave us alone he got excluded so I haven't seen him around for a few days well until tonight" I sigh I'm tired of lying about him to my Grandad so I tell him all of the things Hux has done to us. By the time I'm finished my Grandad is raging he paces and says though his teeth "right I have another call to make the police will be coming to interview you later and I called Ben earlier he's on his way with that he walks out the room on his phone just then Ben walks in he stops and looks at me then rushes over to he hugs me gently.

 

(Ben Solo POV) I walk and see Rey she looks a mess she has a black eye there's blood in her hair and a bandage on the side of her face her nose appears to be broken aswell. I rush over and give her a gentle hug "Rey gods I was so worried about you I got here as fast as I could" I don't let go of her I'm away to kill the piece of shite. "It's okay I'm okay Ben I'm glad you're here" she sighs she looks so tired and worn out I hold her hand and rub my thumb up and down the side of her hand trying to sooth her. The nurse comes in with pain meds for her she takes them and soon enough she's falling asleep I lean over and place a kiss on her head. I feel a presence so I turn to see her grandad there he’s looking at the pair of us I get up and go to him he pats my shoulder "it's nice to see someone else loves her" I stop breathing for a second I haven't even told Rey I love her yet I do plan to I nod my head "is it okay to stay with her I can't leave her" the old man nods his head "I thought you would want to stay so I already phoned your dad and let him know he wondered why you ran out the house so I explained everything to him he's not happy about what happened to Rey he says she's his best mechanic" he chuckels and rubs his beard "right im away to grab a coffee do you need anything?" I say no and he turns and heads down the corridor I go to sit by Rey's bed before I know it my eyes feel heavy and I start to fall asleep.

(Rey POV)

I wake up to the sun shining through the window’s I almost forgot I’m in hospital I hear soft snores to my right I look to see Ben asleep in the chair I wonder were my Grandad got to he must be back at home. A nurse comes in with breakfast and pain meds I take them and start eating my cereal Ben starts to wake up then “good morning” I smile at him he smiles back “morning” he gets up and stretches it must of been uncomfortable sleeping in that chair. Once I’m finished Ben asks “so when are you allowed out of here?” I shrug I never asked I hope it’s soon I miss everyone which reminds me I grab my phone and text Finn about what happened I don’t want to call him in case he’s still asleep he soon texts back a panicked frenzy of words he says he’s away to visit he will be here in an hour with Poe there meant to be in school so the two of them must be bunking of. “I’m away to knock Hux the fuck out when I get my hands on him” I look at Ben to see him seething he’s clenching his fists and he’s a bit red in the face with anger “look Ben just leave it I’m sure the police will catch him then he will be in trouble”. He sighs and rubs his eyes “it’s just not good enough though he hurt you bad Rey he deserves to be knocked about. We sit in silence for a few moments I look to the side and notice my bag there maybe my grandad was here earlier I look in it and see clothes and shower products “right I’m away for a shower and can you ask someone when I’m getting out.” Ben nods his head and gets up to go to the front desk I presume I head for the front office I go to the bathroo and strip off I notice the bruises all over my ribs and some down my legs I touch my ribs and it hurts like a bitch I get in the shower very carefully and being gentle as I could washing myself. Once I’m dried and dressed I look in the mirror I regret it instantly my face is swollen on one side with a massive bruise my nose looks crocked and I have a burst lip a few tears come to my eyes the prick is away to get it but there’s another side to me that’s just tired of all the fighting and having others dragged in with it I don’t want my friends getting hurt I shed a few tears quietly I don’t want Ben to know I’m upset. I head out and sitting in my room is Ben,Grandad,Finn and Poe.

(Finn pov)

I look up to the bathroom door opening out comes Rey she looks terrible her poor beautiful face I rush over to pull her into a hug “oh my poor peanut look what that asshole done to you just you wait I’m away to bitch slap his face off” I feel her chuckling against my chest at least I can try to make her smile. The police then come through the door they ask Rey for a statement she sighs and sits down me and the others stand to the side Rey asks if we could stay and they said it was fine she recounts the whole story from the bullying at school to the attack by the end of it all of us are raging Ben mumbles something about needing air and walks out Poe looks pissed and her Grandad looks sad but angry at the same time. I notice the time we can’t bunk of for to long so I go and hug Rey “I’ve got to head back to school I will let Rose and Jess know your okay let me know if you need anything” I pull back and Rey says “actually could you pick my homework up for me please I don’t know when I will be back.” I nod my head me and Poe exit through the door there’s a silence between us but no words are needed we want to see Hux go down.

(Rey POV)

I silently wait for Ben to come back he does eventually my Grandad went to sign forms and grab my medication “so since your leaving I was wondering if you want to go grab some lunch at McDonald’s or something it’s okay if your not up for it” I laugh a little he seems a bit on edge but I never pass up and offer of food “I would love that I’m starving” he smiles and grabs my hand he just looks into my eyes “Rey I have to tell you something I L” before he could say the rest my Grandad comes in “right that’s you released I have your medicine” I’m silent for a minute I think Ben was away to say that one word that defines our whole relationship I pull myself together and say to Grandad “is it okay if I go to lunch with Ben I will come straight back home after” Grandad says “are you sure your okay with going a lot had happened but I guess it’s fine if you stick with Ben and come straight back home after” I say yes and Grandad nods and heads out the door me and Ben grab my things and head to his car.

When we get to McDonald’s we park up I’m away to open the door but Ben gets there before I could and opens the door for me he guides me out gently who knew this giant of a man could be so gentle we order and get our food we sit by the window I start stuffing my face this burger is so good I look to Ben and see he’s staring at me with a crocked smile “what you looking at Solo” I smirk he nods his head to the side and chuckles you have sauce on your face he wipes it off and we both laugh we head ho,e because I’m getting tired again I think it’s the pain meds. We pull up and Ben once again helps me out the car and into the house he gives me a hug and kiss “I’ve got to go home my dad wants to talk with me I will come by tomorrow and visit if that’s okay?” I nod yes wow I am more tired than I thought he kisses my head and leaves I see my grandad has went for a nap on the couch so I head to my room and fall asleep almost immediately.

(Ben Solo POV)

I get home I take a moment in the car I grab the steering wheel so tightly I’ve never been so mad in my life than I am in this moment to see Rey hurt the girl I’m madly in love with boiled my blood. I head in and my dad is in the kitchen my mum must be at work I head for the stairs in no mood to talk “son I need a word with you” I still walk away then I hear “please” my dad sounds upset I go and sit down my dad looks at me then breathes in and out harshly “right Ben I’m only going to say this once and don’t tell your mother what happened with Rey is shocking I spoke to her Grandad he’s heart broken I as your father want nothing more than to protect you and as a married man to your mother I want to protect her too so I understand you are angry about what happened and want to beat the little shite up” I look at my dad he better not say it “dad I don’t care that I’ll get in trouble I’m away to kick shite out of that prick and his little cronies” my dad puts his hand up to stop me “son you have it wrong you have my full permission to beat that fucker up just don’t tell your mum I said it was okay I won’t give you in trouble but I can’t promise others won’t be mad about it just be careful son and make sure he looks worse than you”. My jaw just about hits the floor I can’t believe my dad is telling me to beat Hux up “thanks dad I will don’t you worry” he pats my shoulder and heads to the garage I go upstairs to have a nap all this anger had worn me out I soon fall asleep dreaming of Rey.

The next day I wake up and get ready quickly I’m running late for school today’s the day it could go in eithers favour but I won’t allow my girlfriend and friends to continue being harassed. I text Rey to say I will come to hers after school she is still recovering I want nothing more than to curl up beside her and just forget everything that’s going on I get to school I go up to Finn and Poe they both greet me Poe then says “hey man you look tense what’s going on?” I shrug I don’t want them getting involved and hurt that would just upset Rey even more I see Hux walking down the corridor with a smug look on his face with his little crew of wannabe gangsters behind him without a second thought I drop my bag and storm up to him he doesn’t get a chance to say anything before my fist connects with his face. He immediately drops others stop and look there’s a sound of gasps all around but I’m not paying attention to that Hux is out cold I look up to the rest of his friends and shout “who else was there then the night that fucker jumped Rey he wasn’t alone who the fuck else was there!!” Everyone stays silent I’m to far gone now I look at each and everyone of them they all have there eyes pinned to the floor no one is owning up it’s either there cowards or they other people involved don’t attend here I walk back over to Finn and Poe and grab my bag without a second though I storm out the school I hear Holdo screeching my name but I really don’t care I need to breathe before I fucking lose it.

(Finn POV)

Wow that was some knock out we all look at each other I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ben so angry he’s basically foaming at the mouth he storms back over to us picks up his bag then walks out the school principal Holdo is screaming after him “okay he gets the official title of badass out of our group” I hear Poe say I agree Hux had it coming me and Poe were planning to fuck with him but never got the chance Ben beat us to the punch so to speak. The rest of the day was full of chatter about what happened and a lot of people coming to ask were Rey is I grab her homework for her class is done and I’m away to Poe’s tonight he wants to hang out. 

We get to his and put on a movie when we are cosied up Poe is silent I don’t know why but he’s been quiet most of the day “babe what’s wrong you’ve been really quiet all day?” He smiles at me “Finn I have to tell you something it’s been on my mind a lot” he sighs and my heart is racing is he away to break up with me oh god no I feel tears at the back of my eyes he cups my face gently “babe I love you” that’s it my heart explodes I grab him and kiss him with as much passion as I could I pull back “I love you too” that night only gets better we have sex and don’t stop confessing our love throughout this man is for me I feel it in my bones. Afterwards we are cuddling I ask “so does this mean we are official?” Poe chuckles and looks at me lovingly “babe we’ve always been official since the first time we kiss till the end of time I hope” I can’t help but grin like a silly school girl at that tonight is the night for love nothing more.

(Rey POV)

I still hurt all over I get a text from Ben asking if it’s okay to come round I say yes I’m expecting him soon I wonder why he’s not at school I thought he was going in today I will grill him when he gets here for now I lie in bed waiting I hear a knock on the front door I get up but Grandad has already answered I hear foot steps coming up the stairs I’ve been shamelessly watching dirty dancing so I pause it Ben comes in his face looks stoic we are silently looking at each other for what feels like hours. “What’s wrong Ben” I say quietly I don’t know what it is but I don’t like Ben like this he closes his eyes and inhales sharply then opens them again “do you know what I just done Rey?” I nod my head no “I knocked Hux clean out I know you said not to do anything but I couldn’t let him get away with it even my dad freaking agreed and told me to punch his lights out I just couldn’t I’m sorry but he hurt you baby the only girl I love” I inhale sharply Ben notices and goes pale white did he just said it oh my he told me loves me I finally get the courage to speak I have to say it or else it will burst out of me I can’t believe he feels the same way “I love you too Ben” he stands there like a statue for a second before making his way over he embraces me in a tight hug forgetting my injuries for a minute “ouch a little less please” he relaxes his arms and gazes into my eyes I see unshead tears there I feel the back of my eyes burning I let them go the tears fall and Ben kisses me I feel his tears we don’t stop I feel his tongue in my mouth everything just feels so right my whole excistence feels like it’s been put into perspective Ben pulls away and puts his forehead on mine “your mine baby no one else’s I love you so much I will always protect you no matter what” I can’t say anything I just kiss him again. Once we finally stop we just lie down and cuddle this is it I want to be with Ben forever.

I return to school the next week to be honest I’m happy to be back in my routine I’ve had Ben,Finn,Poe,Rose and even Jess visit to see if I’m okay I feel so blessed to be around these people I love them all they were all telling me about Ben punching Hux I wish I was there to see it I wait for Finn to pick me up. I jump in Finn’s car and off we go he warns me I may be the talk of the school but I shrug I will be old news soon enough we head for our first class I just can’t wait for the day to end so I get to work on the mustang again. It gets to lunch time and Poe is basically jumping out his seat he’s excited for some reason. “Okay everyone party at mines Friday who’s in my parents are away again we will keep it small as possible” Poe looks at all of us “damm you and your parties I’m in” Rose says Jess then speaks up “I’m in us girls can go shopping Friday after school” the rest of us agree and surprisingly I say yes to shopping the rest of lunch flies by with out a hunch Ben is stuck in detention for a month everyday after school I head straight to mechanics when schools out I get into my gear and go into the workshop. “Rey can I have a word” Mr Solo pulls me aside “how are you Rey?” I nod and say “I’m fine I’ve recovered well” he sighs “look you get any more trouble come to me I will deal with it I may be an old fool but I can still cause some damage” he winks and grins at me I laugh damm it why is Ben’s dad awesome we get on with fixing my car we aren’t far off now the class is excited to get it running some even want a shot at driving it when I finally get home I crash out. 

The rest of the week flies by I attend my driving lesson I’m not needing many more before I can sit my test which makes me happy I hope to be driving before I go into junior year. Me Rose and Jess head to the mall to grab some sexy outfits as Jess puts it for Poe’s party. We wanted to stay casual but still party wear. We all finally decide on our outfits I go with blue skinny’s rolled up at the bottom with my adventure time converse, a black and white checkered over shirt with a white top tied at the bottom to go under it I feel I’m live with it as it says boys in books are better on it. Jess picked black and white stripped flared trousers with a black crop top and black boots. Rose picks high waisted black shorts with black tights a red and white flower crop top and black ankle boots. We all rush home to get ready I jump in the shower for a quick wash I put my outfit on and curl my hair I put some light makeup on, I check myself one last time before going out to meet Jess and Rose in her car we all head off with the music blasting for once I’m excited to be at a party.

(Finn POV)

The music is blasting the drinks are flowing and there’s about thirty people here already so much for a small gathering I look through the crowds for Poe ever since we confessed our love for each other I can’t stay away from him for to long I find him with the other jocks he sees me and waves me over I go and he shamelessly pulls me in for a kiss in front of everyone they all hoot and holler it feels nice to be accepted from others he introduced me to them and it’s then I notice he never lets go of my hand it’s then Rey, Jess and Rose walk in all looking like queens me and Poe go over “damm ladies you looking fine” Poe says they all blush a little and say thanks we all go to get drinks it’s then I notice Rey having one strange she usually holds of be she is gulping it down like a dying man “peanut what’s up?” She looks at me with innocence on her face “nothing just enjoying myself I’ve had a tough few weeks I need to unwind a little plus Ben and me finally said I love you to each other” I cough a little “seriously so that’s so weird so did me and Poe” we are both happy and hug one another then in walks Ben and Jason so Rey dissaperes over and Rose soon follows damm those girls are love sick.

(Ben Solo POV)

I walk in and immediately lock eyes with Rey we are looking at eachother as she crosses the room towards I see her outfit fuck she looks good enough to eat she gets to me and pulls me in for a kiss it’s full of passion and I taste the alcohol on her I pull back “baby do you know you look so sexy tonight I don’t know how I’m gonna keep my hands to myself” she blushes and says “well you look fine yourself do you want a drink” she points over to the drinks table we both go and get one I lean and wisper in her ear “when I walked in my cock twitched at the sight of you do you know what you do to me babe” she leans into me and I feel myself starting to go hard Rey drags me to the dance floor and she grinds her self up and down me this little tease I’ll get my own back on her but not just now cause you know it feels good I continue to drink and so does Rey when the night is coming to an end we’ve danced it away and yes we are very drunk Rose and Jason went home earlier Jess dissapered with someone from the football team so I decide Rey is to drunk to go home and can stay at mines I pull out my phone to call a taxi.

(Rey POV)

Okay I’m drunk but I feel safe Ben is with me and we are outside waiting on a cab I text my Grandad to say that I’m away to stay with Rose I didn’t want to say Ben’s in case he says no and gets me in trouble surprisingly I manage to text fine with one eye closed squinting at my screen of course the taxi comes and we get in Ben says his address and off we go once there Ben pays and we head to his room quiet as possible when I get to his room I realise I have no nightwear Ben notices and goes in his draw and grabs one of his T-shirt’s I strip of and put it on not embarresed or to drunk to care I don’t know which one anymore and put it on it’s so big on me I climb in bed and Ben strips to his boxers and follows we both fall asleep right away both to drunk todo anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun to write Hux got it good didn’t he and Ben is so sweet a lot of love in this chapter which I enjoy writing about the whole drunk Rey texting thing is something I do when I’m drunk I had to put it in :).
> 
> Next up lose,a job and Reys love in a song.
> 
> Drop a comment please or kudos much appreciated 
> 
> Next chapter to be realised Saturday watch this space peace out.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for original characters also I do not own music all credit to respected parties.)


	10. Meet me in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone first off I hope everyone enjoyed there Christmas also happy new year for when it comes :) I’m sorry this is a few days late it’s a busy time and I’m trying to get back on schedule.
> 
> Last chapter we seen alot of love as said before I enjoyed writing it I’ve changed the chapter number cause I think this story will be near 100 chapters so sit back relax and enjoy its a good one to end the year with.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song meet me in the woods from Lord Huron absolutely love this song goes so well with the theme of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a lose of some sort,police involvement and the end of the school year there has been a small time jump I need to start getting stuff moving it’s marked at the start.
> 
> Warnings ahead for smut and swearing.

**1 month later**

 

So this is what it feels like we are at the end of the school year I’m excited for it to be over and leave all the trouble behind but I will also miss it I’ve made a great bunch of friends luckily we have another year with Ben, Poe and Jess they are moving to senior year and me,Finn and Rose are moving to our junior year. Things are different around the school Hux has dissapered the police are looking for him but so far no one has seen him me and Ben’s relationship is going great I feel like we are bonded together I even wrote a song for him I'm yet to sing it to him I’m scared incase he doesn’t like it. A lot of our classes are preparing us for our next year most of the students can’t wait for the holidays I’m still working on the mustang it should be up and running soon enough I have my test at the end of the week and I’m so nervous.

 

We get to school Ben drove me in today “hey Rey my grandparents are visiting during the summer my parents were wondering if you and your grandad would like to come for a big get together with them at mines.” I smile I’m so happy Ben is comfortable with introducing me to his family “of course I would love to and my Grandad would go I will let him know he’s good friends with your Grandad Ben smiles he holds my hand when we get out the car we go to meet our little band of outcasts which Rose officially named us then head for our lessons.

It’s soon lunch time and we are all outside sitting on the bench seeing as it’s a nice day me and Rose are talking about getting a job she mentions there’s position’s available at a cafe in town we both agree to go there after school. Soon the bell is ringing and we head to class when I’m in music class Mr Akbar comes in “right class I will be handing out awards today seeing as it’s the last week of term so I’m wanting to recognise the efforts made in class” Mr Akbar starts to hand out awards to be honest I’m a bit zoned out then he shouts my name “Rey Kenobi come on up and collect your award” I flush a little and get up shite I hope he didn’t notice I wasn’t paying attention I go up and he shakes my hand and gives me a little trophy of a musical note and a certificate “very well done Rey you have been fantastic in class and I hope to teach you again next year” he says I smile brightly “thank you Mr Akbar I hope to be back in this class to” I go and take a seat next to Ben whose just beaming at me Jezzz he’s so lame sometimes but still hot as hell the bell rings for the end of the day and I kiss Ben bye me,Rose and Finn are heading over to this cafe to apply for jobs well me and Rose are Finn is driving us. When we arrive there the first thing I notice is the place is small and homely we get in and ask the person at the front of the till about the jobs she says she needs to get her boss and to take a seat at the table by the window we do that and wait. A middle Aged women with brown hair tied in a bob and glasses come out she has a big smile she sits across from us “hi my name is Janice I’m the boss here Mara told me you’s are interested in a job here?” We both nod at the same time and I say “yes we are we are both in school and looking for something particularly over the summer to keep us busy whilst school is out” she smiles and writes down in her notepad “very well I’m looking for two part time staff I hope that is okay with you both” we both nod and smile ear to ear she chuckles and then goes on to ask us both about school, expirenence and availability after that she looks happy I cross my fingers “well girls you are hired you can both start next Monday at 9am I will have your aprons and name tags by then please dress appropriately nice clean clothes and please don’t wear white that’s a disaster waiting to happen you will probably end up dropping something on yourself” she then gives us forms about pay and that “please fill these in and bring then with you Monday so you can get payed on time” after all that we say our goodbyes and head off home I can’t wait to tell Grandad I got a job I shot a quick text to Ben telling him about it he says congrats and he will pick me up for school in the morning. When I get in I tell Grandad about my interview and my award I got today he was so happy he gives me a big hug and we order Chinese food to celebrate I honestly couldn’t be more happy I have a great boyfriend,a job and great friends this is all I’ve ever wanted.

The next day I’m working on the mustang with Mr Solo and the rest of the class we finally get it running we are all jumping up and down clapping finally I can get this bad boy on the road soon enough the rest of the class are so excited there taking pictures with the car we all high five and hug I promised to take some of them for a ride in it when I can legally do so Mr solo is going to drop it off at mines tonight.

The next day Ben is driving me to school we are talking about the party last month at Poe’s and how Jess is planning a end of the year pool party I promise myself not to get as drunk as last time my Grandad looked at me strangely the next day when I came back hungover from Ben’s house he had to sneak me out. Today is and important day me and Ben are presenting our drama work I hope we both pass seeing as we worked so hard on it and Ben is an amazing actor I still prefer my music which reminds me I have to grab my guitar later I want to sing him that song at lunch just me and him under a tree the thought of it makes me nervous I worked really hard on the song and hope he enjoys. We get to drama Finn and Rose are up first they present and there’s was so good Rose even pretended to be in labour which got the class laughing next up are me and Ben’s we act out a healthy relationship first which is sweet and gets an aww from the crowd then we get to unhealthy relationships and Ben’s acting is so good I almost believe it’s real it scared me a little the class clapped and we watched the rest there all so good. At the end the teacher announced we all passed the class all cheered we have lunch next and I tell Ben I have to grab something and to meet me at the big tree at the back of the school I grab my guitar and make sure to avoid others I need to stay focused and head over there I see Ben leaning against it he has food for both of sit down and I sit crossed leg in front of him I begin to get all hot and nervous “so I asked you here because I wrote a song for you I want you to hear” I almost rush the words out my mouth he looks stunned for a second then takes my hand “it’s okay Rey I really want to hear it please” he smiles and I take a deep breath right time to get this over and done with.

“I broke my crown whilst kissing little flowers  
I floated up the stairs and fell through the tower.  
You drew the sparkle back in to my eyes  
With your coloured pencil.  
Tracing through the years of my hunger likes plastic stencil.  
I’m still enchanted  
Your still implanted in me  
I’m still enchanted.  
The clouds caressed my sky and smoke  
Dried my tears up.  
My veins are sweetly singing while  
Blood drains from my cup.  
I blink my eyes and I’m so  
So enchanted  
There’s so much beauty that we take for granted  
I’m still enchanted.  
Your still implanted in me  
I’m still enchanted.  
(Guitar solo)  
I blink my eyes and I’m so  
So enchanted  
There’s so much beauty that we take for granted  
I’m still enchanted  
Your still implanted in me  
Im still enchanted.

When I’m done Ben dosent say anything he just looks at me with so much love in his eyes I look back at him finally after what feels like ages he says “I can’t believe you wrote that for me Rey that was amazing and I’m so happy with you I love you so much he then comes over and scoops me up in his arms he kisses me with so much passion when I’m finally free I say “I’m really happy you like it and I love you to” we both kiss again we finally eat our lunch then the bell goes for our next class. As we are heading back over Ben gets a phone call he looks at and says “hold on a minute It’s my mum” he answers and I wait as he talks to her I hear him speak harshly then saying to her good I hope he never gets released he says bye to her. It takes another minute he rubs his face with both hands and says “my mum just said that they arrested Hux he is being charged with assault as well as drug charges they found cocaine in his possession”. I process it all then I say “good I just hope he stays the fuck away from us lot from now on” Ben takes my hand and we rush to class before we are both too late.

When I finally get home I drop on my bed and sigh it’s been a hectic day I just can’t wait for everything to end and spend my summer with my friends and Ben. I look out my window and see my treehouse I haven’t been in it in a while might go up later. I head down stairs to have dinner with my Grandad and tell him the news “Hux got arrested today they found him with drugs and charging him with assault as well for what me” Grandad rubs his beard in thought “that’s good I’m glad he’s off the streets and away from you”. We eat and I decide to give Ben a text.

From Rey  
To Ben  
>hey babe what you up to? Xxxxx<

Ben  
>nothing much just ate and away to chill you?xxxxxx<

Rey  
>nothing just away to go out in my treehouse to chill out xxxxxx<

Ben  
>cool I still can’t believe you have a treehouse squirrel xxxxxxx<

Rey  
>squirrel really lol xxxxxx<

I sit and think for a moment I want to see Ben tonight to be honest I want to give him something well not just something all of me my virginity I think I’m ready to be closer to him so I text again.

Rey  
>I know this is a big ask but do you want to come round tonight there’s something I want to do? Xxxxxx<

Ben  
>wouldn’t your grandad freak out if I’m round late? Xxxxxx<

Rey  
>come round about ten he’s in bed then I will sneak out and meet me in the treehouse xxxxxx<

Ben  
>okay I will this better be good Kenobi if your dragging me out after bed time ;) xxxxxx<

Rey  
>it is trust me xxxxxx<

Ben  
>always babe ;) xxxxxx<

I don’t know why I feel rebellious I just want to though I’m nervous but excited I want to make this a special moment I jump in the shower and give myself the full scrub down then I put on a pair of shorts my Lana del Rey T-shirt and my adventure time converse I let my hair stay in its natural wave.

I hear my grandad go to bed I realise it’s ten minutes till Ben’s here so I grab my phone and quietly go downstairs and out the backdoor I head up the treehouse I have a few candles I light I put all the sheets nicely and I have a wind up lamp I put on. I then wait I feel butterflies in my stomach. Soon enough I hear Ben come up he sits opposite me “hey so why drag me up here then.” I look at him a moment his hair is messy he has a black hoddie on with jeans and high tops. I decide to just act instead of talk I crawl over to him and straddle him I start to kiss and he soon catches on and kisses back I feel his hand going under my T-shirt and rubbing up the bare skin on my back I break the kiss and lean into him and wisper “I want this Ben I want to have sex with you here but I need to tell you I’m still a virgin” I sit and wait for it regection he smiles and says “I want it to and don’t worry I’m not bothered about you being a virgin we can go slowly”. We start to kiss again it becomes more passionate by the second I can feel his hard length under me he starts to move me and next minute I’m lying down and he’s hovering over me. He takes my T-shirt of then my bra and starts to suck and nip his way down to my breasts he starts to suck I moan but try to keep quiet he then places kisses heading down my stomach and to my shorts he slides them off and then takes my pants off. He begins kissing and licking in between my thighs teasing me my whole body jolts he lays a hand on my stomach to keep me still he starts liking my vagina and kissing it his tounge delves deep in me I can’t help but moan shudder “God’s Rey you taste so good” I hear him he then adds a finger that’s when I completely lose it he adds another stretching me out. He then pulls his fingers out and gets up on his knees he starts taking of his T-shirt and then goes in his pocket of his jeans and pulls out his wallet then proceeds to pull out a condom right I forgot about that I feel so silly he takes off his jeans and boxers and I get a good look at his dick it’s bigger than I remember and so hard I don’t know how he’s going to fit in he slides the condom on then leans back towards me he kisses me “okay this may hurt at first but I will go slow” I nod my head I’m so nervous I hope it isn’t to bad he lifts my leg slightly higher and I feel him nudging there then I feel him begin to enter me I then feel it the stinging pain I yelp a little I clench my teeth he stops “are you okay do you want me to keep going?” I say “yeh I’m fine just hurts a little” he pushes further in and I feel him stretching me and the pain again he begins to thrust in and out slowly then for a couple of minutes then he pulls back a little then pushes in again a bit harder I almost feel something tear away at that moment it’s still sore but it’s slowly becoming more pleasurable by the minute.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

Gods it feels so good like the most devine clamp around me she’s so wet and tight I really don’t think I can last much longer I look into her eyes at first there was pain now I’m starting to see her more relaxed I feel like I can’t last another second I just let go and feel my orgasm wash over me I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life I continue to thrust for a couple of seconds then I pull out of her. I lie beside her we are both catching our breaths I look over at her she’s panting and a bit sweaty but she’s never looked more beautiful I lean over and kiss her passionately “I love you so much Rey” she smiles and looks deep into my eyes “I love you too Ben”.

 

(Rey POV)

 

Ben leaves a short time after we kiss goodnight and I sneak back into the house I’m nervous incase I get caught so I silently go back to my room I strip off and go to the bathroom I notice there’s blood in my pants so that’s it huh over and done with I think to myself I put my pajamas on and go to bed I’m a bit sore but it’s starting to ease off sleep comes fast soon I’m off in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it everyone this chapter was easy to write at the beginning but let’s face it I’m shite at writing smut I do try though the lose I was talking about before represented Reys loss of virginity hehe.
> 
> Next up we are going to see Rey finally driving, some writing, a person returning, grandparents and a new character can we guess who it is here’s a clue he’s not a good person ;) next chapter should be up between Saturday or Sunday watch this space peace out.
> 
> Next chapter will be way longer theres gonna be a small time jump again sorry but this was mainly a Rey and Ben focused one.
> 
> (I do not own star wars or any characters used I only claim for the original ones I also don’t own the music used credit goes to the respected parties.)


	11. Stubborn love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back again happy new year this ones to officially kick of 2019 funny this chapter focuses on a new beginning.
> 
> Remember to drop a comment or kudos <3 I’m open to suggestions as well so feel free to share your opinion I love discussions about writing so please do.
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song stubborn love from the Lumineers such a relaxing song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are going to see a return old and new faces, and the sweet mustang working.
> 
> There is another small time jump it’s marked at the top of the chapter there will be a few of these over the course of the next few chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings ahead for swearing, drug and alcohol use,mentions of abuse and meantions of smut.

 

 

**2 months later**

**start of the new school year**

 

It feels so good a new beginning I was happy to wake up this morning I had an amazing summer with my Grandad and Ben and his family but I am glad to be finally starting my junior year and being able to drive myself to school in my sweetass mustang which is up and running I passed my test just before I came off school for the summer. When I get there I head straight to home room to collect my new timetable I see Rose and Finn and go to sit with them they are speaking about what they did over the summer Finn went away to his Grans house in Texas and Rose was visiting family in Vietnam they asked me what I was doing during that time “well me and Ben hung out a lot and I even met his grandparents they are amazing they are still here as well I’m hoping to see them before they travel back home”. The teacher is going around handing out our new timetables we quickly compare me and Finn are in English,maths,biology and music together and Rose is in drama,Maths,English and mechanics with me not to bad shame that Poe and Ben are now seniors we will only see them during lunch now the seniors don’t share classes with other grades.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

I get my new timetable I’m glad to see I have drama first my favourite subject it’s ashame that I won’t be sharing classes with Rey anymore but I will be sure to make up for that. I get to the drama studio and take a seat waiting for the teacher to come I look round to see who’s in class with me it’s then I notice Hux sitting in the corner he’s by himself and is quiet as a mouse I think to myself why the hell is he out I thought he got jailed the little prick he better stay away from Rey because next time I won’t be so nice. The bell rings and the teacher comes strolling in I notice he’s and older man with a bald head and a evil gleam about him he starts the class “right everyone settle down my name is Mr Snoke I will be your new drama teacher this year I want you all to be on your best behaviour speak when spoken to and remain quiet and listen also show up on time I expect you’s all to be punctual. Right we will be starting of with the play blood bothers I will be testing you all to see what level you are at before handing out the roles I will give out the lines to rehearse and you can pick what part to rehearse for. I will give you this week to learn your lines and present them next Monday to me” he hands out the lines to us and when he comes to me he stops and stares at me for a minute what the hell is his problem I stare right back he puts the sheet on the desk and walks off well that was just weird I look at it and decide I definitely want to go for a lead role.

(Rey POV)

It’s finally lunch time I go to the cafeteria with Finn we quickly grab our food and head outside to the benches we claim one and wait for the others “so hows things going with you and Poe?” He smiles and says “things are going great I’m so in love with him he completes my world” he makes a gesture of lifting his arms and circling them around as a world I laugh he then asks “what about you and Ben hows things going there?” I smile at myself “there great I’m in love with him we basically spent the whole summer saying that and getting up to other things” I wiggle my eyebrows Finn’s jaw drops before he can say a thing everyone else starts to join I’m glad to have the outcast group back again we are all chatting about our summer when Ben turns to me and says “Rey I have to tell you something Hux is back I see him in my drama class” I’m stunned for a second “how the hell I thought he was locked up” Ben shrugs his shoulders “apparently not don’t worry babe I will knock his teeth out if he so much as looks at you I will speak to my mum after school and see if she knows what went on” I smile but deep inside I’m a bit scared I don’t need a repeat of what happened and promised myself I would keep my distance Ben then asks “want to come to mines after school to hang out?” I sigh “I can’t I have work straight after school I will come by tommorow after if you want” he nods and says “yeh that’s fine I’m already starting to miss you to much” I laugh the boy is crazy I swear the bell rings and we head back in thankfully I have music next so me and Finn head along we get in and take our seats I’m glad to see we have Mr Akbar again he says we can just play on any instrument today to get some practise in so I obviously head straight for my guitar. When school ends I head straight to work it’s so busy with school going back it’s such a popular little place I get into my uniform and start taking orders by the time I’m done with work I head straight home and crawl in my bed we were so rushed of our feet tonight that I fall asleep straight away.

The next day at lunch me and Rose get to talking about travelling “seriously Rey I want to go to California after we both finish senior year before we have to go to college come on we can make it a road trip” I smile this girl honestly is just so full of life even Jason smiles at her. “I would love to go I better get saving though I imagine the trip won’t be cheap” we all get to speaking about going places and then it comes to me a new inspiration for a song I want to sing about it. When everyone else’s focus is elsewhere I get out my notepad and pen and write down a few lines “my minds all screwed and upside down but my hearts on overdrive” I sing to myself the bell goes and I gather all my stuff I’m going to finish this later.

After school I meet Ben and drive to his house I want to spend time with his Grandparents before they have to go again the minute we’d get in chewie greets us as usual I roll around on the floor with him before going to say hi to everyone else. “Hello Rey how are you?” Padme asks “I’m fine thanks how are you?” She smiles and hugs me Padme is one of the nicest women I’ve meet and Anakin is so nice as well he is a quiet man usually but when me and my Grandad had lunch with them they chatted away “I’m good Rey I’m going to miss you and your Grandad when we leave at the end of the week we will visit him before we go” I nod and smile “Grandad would love that”. I get talking to everyone even Luke is here they are the funniest bunch of people I’ve ever meet and all really care about eachother I feel a like I’m a part of the family even Leia says I’m the daughter she never had it’s so sweet to see a full family together something I always dreamed of looking at Ben smiling and chatting to his Grandad makes me happy he really cares for them which makes me love him even more. We all had dinner together Padme is talking about her days in politics and Anakin about his days in the military with my Grandad he tells Ben that he has to treat me right and marry me which makes Ben stutter and go red I laugh in turn I hope that’s not for a little while yet.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I got to Drama class and as the day before Hux was there but still remained quiet with his head down. I sat and and Mr Snoke came in he said to just work on the lines we want to audition for next week I did just that and I could feel someone staring at me I looked up and Mr Snoke had his eyes on me giving me a hard look that didn’t stop at all throughout the rest of the class he didn’t say a word to me. When the bell went for lunch I got up and started putting my papers back in my bag “Ben Solo could you stay behind for five minutes please” I nod my head what does he want I thought to myself the rest of the class cleared out and I took a seat again. “Ben I was looking though your report from last year I can say I’m impressed your work has been on point in drama I take it you want to go into acting?” I nod my head and thought where is this going “that’s good I can see you have a passion for it I could make you a brilliant actor Ben a big star” that’s it I have to say something “Mr Snoke what is it you want I’m late for lunch” he chuckled he sounded like a cartoon villain “only to help you Ben I don’t see much talent around anymore and I can teach you to be better but there must be no destructions in your life things or people that hold you back” I look at him a moment confused “distractions? What do you mean distractions” he gives me that hard look again “you know family that don’t understand maybe even a girlfriend that will hold you here in this small town forever” I get up I’ve had enough now “I think it’s time for me to leave now Mr Snoke” he then stand up “think about it Ben I can offer you private lessons to better your acting I can make you a big star but you can have nothing holding you back and you will never achieve it here in this town” I grab my bag and storm out what is this guys problem none of this makes sense I need to think for a minute I sit down behind the school I feel my phone vibrating it will most likely be Rey wondering where I am I think about Mr Snokes words I do want to be a great actor but can I leave Rey the girl I love so much can I really do that.

 

(Finn POV)

 

I’m sitting at our table at lunch everyone is here except from Ben where the hell is he we seen him this morning Rey is on her phone ringing him she looks so worried I hope everything is okay. Poe is talking to Jess about college I hear him talking about wanting to be a pilot like his dad I say “you will be a great pilot babe but the real question is do we get cheaper flights out of it” Jess laughs at this and Poe slaps my arm “maybe but only if your a good boy what is you are wanting to do when you eventually go to college Finn” I smile “I want to be in the police force go out and catch all the bad guys and speed about in a car sounds pretty good to me” Poe laughs then says “I will make you a deal I will give you cheaper flights if you can let me slide on a couple of charges Mr future officer” I laugh that boy honestly we kiss on it I look around and see Rey’s dissapered before I could ask where she was going and if she was okay “guys where did Rey go?” “She went to look for Ben” Rose says strange he wasn’t here but will see her in the next class anyway I can ask her then.

 

(Rey POV)

 

I go to find Ben this is so unlike him I walk around the fields and don’t see him there I then walk back around the school I find him sitting on the ground with his head in his hands I go up and sit in front of him “Ben what’s wrong why weren’t you at lunch?” He looks up at me his face his eyes look distant like he’s not really here “I’m okay Rey just felt sick sorry I never let you know” I throw my arms around and hug him there is something nagging in the back of my mind but I just brush it off we both stand up and Ben takes my hand “are you working tonight?” “Yep there needing the extra help just now with being so busy and plus I need some more cash for your birthday present can’t believe your going to be eighteen on Friday” I jokingly pinch his cheeks he smiles and laughs at me there he is my Ben is back again. The bell goes and we both head off for our next class but not before a kiss. I have drama next so I go in and sit with Ben I see our teacher talking to an older bald headed man I wonder who he is I think to myself I just shrug it off and talk to Finn we start our class we are rehearsing Shakespeare today oh great this is where I wish we had Ben here he is better at this stuff.

 

I get to work and get changed as quickly as I can we are busy again today I zoom around tables taking orders Rose is on shift aswell so it’s not all that bad we get a laugh in between orders pulling faces at eachother I get to my next table and ask what I could get them today I look up and see Hux’s ugly face sitting there he is with what I presume is his parents theres a man who looks just like him but older and more buissness like in his suit and a small brown haired women who looks really nervous Hux’s dad talks first “I will have the lasagna and a lemonade please” I write that down then smugly smile at Hux “and what can I get you sir?” He gives me a cold look “a burger with chips and a coke” I then look to his mum she’s about to talk when his dad pipes up again “she’s will have the same as me and make it quick we haven’t got all day” I write it down as I’m walking away how rude can you get bunch of assholes looks like the apple dosent fall far from the tree. I put there order in and go and get there drinks I do that and quickly drop them off to them I don’t want to stick around to long I grab Rose on my way back “guess who’s here” I say she looks round and spots Hux “shite what’s he doing here” I shrug my shoulders “no idea his dads a prick aswell can’t believe I got them at my section” Rose sighs “do you want me to take there food over?” I say no and go grab there food lucky it’s starting to get quiet I get over there and put there plates down “anything else I can get you’s” I ask papa Hux piles up again “yeh actually how about shutting your mouth about my son you had him attacked by that Ben Solo boy stay away from him” I’m shocked for a second is he serious just now “sir your son attacked me first and Ben was defending me so if your not wanting anything with your food I will be on my way” I strut off before he replies what a bellend how dare he. They eventually leave great they don’t even tip I say sarcastically to myself I get home and decide to keep this to myself last thing I need is Ben gunning for him again I lie down in bed I hate keeping secrets from him but I don’t want another scene caused I eventually crash out thinking about what to do.

 

I wake up enthusiastic this morning thank god it’s Friday and Ben’s birthday I can’t wait to give him his gifts today. I’m out the door in record time and arrive at school within ten minutes not to bad I see Finn and Poe first and go over and join them “hey peanut what’s up?” I reply “nothing much today is Ben’s birthday I got him presents I wanted to go out with him after school but I’m working” I start to pout a little I wish I could spend more time with him but I will probably do something with him tommorow it’s then Poe says something “well my parents are out of town and I was thinking of having a couple of the boys over from football and who ever else why don’t Ben come aswell make it a lads night” Finn nods his head “I don’t know you will have to ask him just make sure he behaves though speak of the devil” I see Ben heading towards us I run and jump into his arms and plant a kiss on him “happy birthday babe look I got you some presents” I hand him the bag he smiles “thanks you didn’t need to get me anything though” I sigh typical Ben never wants to take anything of anyone else he starts opening his gifts I got him a silver chain bracelet, the new stonesour album he wanted and a brand new Metallica T-shirt since I noticed his was a bit worn now “thanks babe these mean a lot to me you didn’t have to get me this much your enough for me” he winks at me I wave my hand in dismissal “I wish I could get you more anyway Poe wants to ask you about something” we turn and see Poe and Finn standing there blowing kisses and laughing at us Poe then asks “Ben what to come to mines tonight for a minutre party a lot of the football team will be there a few others to also my baby Finn and Jason is coming” Ben thinks for a second “sure man that would be great to get away from a boring night in with my parents” we laugh Han and Leia ain’t that bad the bell goes and we all head in to start the day.

 

By the time lunch came around the boys are buzzzing about the party I’ll admit I’m a little bit jealous I wish I could join them. It’s nice to see Ben making friends with Finn and Poe despite his previous association with Hux and Phasma and Finn and Poe have welcomed him with open arms. School is finally over for the week I head to work which isn’t going to be all that fun because Rose is off tonight she’s spending time with Paige who is coming home for the weekend. I get ready for my shift and head out to take orders I look over in the other section and notice Hux is there lucky he isn’t in my section he’s by himself which I find a bit strange and the fact he’s here knowing that I work here what the hell is going on I made a decision in that moment to tell Ben when I see him tomorrow.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I arrive at Poe’s house for the party he was right anyway when I got in the sitting room it was all the football team they were drinking and playing the Xbox there was music blasting “hey Ben glad you could make it” I turn and see Poe standing there he hands me a beer which I down in the matter of seconds ever since I had that talk with Mr Snoke I’ve been a bit on edge Poe laughs and hands me another which I start gulping down again I walk away to the kitchen Finn is there playing beer pong with some others “hey Ben want to play the next game?” Finn asks “yeh man that would be cool” I reply I look around there’s about thirty people here just now I wonder if more will turn up it comes to our turn Jason shows up and he plays on my team against Finn and Poe fair to say me and Jason won we high fived and I head off to get another drink by this time I’m pretty drunk I sit with some of the football team they hand me a whiskey which I down then I notice some of them snorting white powder I tap Rich on the shoulder he’s in the team “hey man what’s that you have there?” He snorts a line then answers with a big smile “coke you want some?” I think to myself for a minute fuck it I’ve had a pretty crap week I snort a line if I thought I was buzzed before well I certainly am now I have another and look around again last thing I need is Poe or Finn going back to Rey and telling her jeeezzz what’s gotten in to me keeping secrets from her but I know it’s for the best. Lucky I don’t see them around I decide now’s a good time to dance I join the others and the night ended blurring into one of drink and white powder I start to feel whozzy and decide it’s time to crash most people have gone home now but I’m just to far gone I go to my house I go to the couch in the spare room I presume and just fall there and drift of into darkness.

 

(Finn POV)

 

I look around for Ben at the end of the night I promised Rey I would watch him shite I’m wasted I look everywhere and eventually find him in the spare room crashed out on the couch well looks like someone enjoyed there night anyway. I go to look for Poe I find him downstairs cleaning he hasn’t noticed me so I just stand and take the time to look at him recently I’ve been a little insecure about losing him especially when he heads of for college I still have another year of school left to do. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist “babe I love you so much” he turns and kisses me “what’s up with you Finn?” I shrug my shoulders “when you go to college do you think we could manage I mean last together?” Poe hugs me again tightly “I think we can we both love eachother and I won’t be to far away I want to spend the rest of my life with you” I didn’t think I could love him anymore than right now I kiss him with all the passion in my body “I love you too” we don’t let go of eachother for a little while “right come on time for bed” Poe says we both head upstairs I check on Ben who’s still crashed out Poe get a blanket and puts it on him we head for Poe’s bedroom and strip off I’m to drunk for any sex so we cuddle and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be time jumps in the next few chapters I need to get the story moving there’s a year time jump coming up.
> 
> The big question in this chapter is what is Hux playing at and what is Ben thinking and also Snoke and what’s he planning we will find out over the next few chapters we are coming to the end of act one I have made a playlist on YouTube for this story I will add the link at the end of act one.
> 
> Anyway next up we have confessions, a big ass party and a little detective work watch this space.
> 
> Don’t forgot to leave a kudos and a comment it’s much appreciated :).
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for the original ones and I do not own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties).
> 
> Peace out.


	12. Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone back again I’m really excited writing this chapter it’s been a blast and we are coming to the end of act 1 that would be chapter 16 will tie it up then on to the next shite is gonna hit the fan anyway.
> 
> Oh forgot to mention earlier I’m scottish and I’m trying so hard not to use my scottish slang during this story ahh it’s driving me mad. I want to start getting these chapters longer so bear with me please :).
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song Robbers from The 1975 I love this song and the video is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are starting to see major Character development it’s starting to unravel. We are seeing more of Snoke and Ben together, a big party and some heartbreak 
> 
> Warnings ahead for swearing, alcohol and drugs, smut and manipulation.

**1 year later**

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

Thats it the start of the college year I’ve decided to study at the community college for now  I’m studying performing arts. Mr Snoke wants me to go bigger but I will miss Rey to much she’s in her senior year of school I’m so proud of her she’s my everything. Mr Snoke thinks she’s a distraction to my studies I haven’t told Rey about Mr Snoke and how I still attend private lessons with him after classes finish at his house heck even my parents don’t know I hate keeping secrets but I don’t know how they would react so I’ve kept it to myself for now they can thank me when I become a big star like Mr Snoke promised. Mr Snoke is strange he insisted that I choose another name an actors name as he calls it I haven’t picked one yet I’m still working on it. Things with Rey are good just now I feel we can both become great performers.

 

Im on my way to my first lesson I’m nervous but I need to remain calm and collected I need to ace this year. I have stage work to do first I sit next to another boy he has dark short hair and tunnels in both his ear aswell as a lip piercing he looks at me for a second “hi my names Jake” he holds out his hand I shake it “My names Ben nice to meet you” he grins “like wise” the teacher comes in and starts the lesson well atleast I’ve met one potential friend.

 

(Rey POV)

 

Finally my senior year to be honest I’m glad we are coming to the end well almost soon I will be applying for colleges I want to stay near Ben and my Grandad I am stuck between wanting to start a music career or become a mechanic it’s a hard decision as they are both a passion of mines. My first lesson is music I see Finn and go to sit next to him he’s speaking about how good his relationship is with Poe and to be honest I wish my relationship was a bit more like that don’t get me wrong I love Ben but he’s been acting weird this past year like dissaspering after he finishes college and not answering his phone at fist I thought I was being paranoid but it’s been going on for so long I asked him about it and he says he’s with friends I just wish things would work out and it will get better. Our teacher comes in and starts the lesson as usual I’m on the guitar I’m playing along side Finn who’s on the keyboard.

 

Soon enough it’s lunch time I sit with Rose, Finn and Jason it seems so empty without Poe’s laughter and Ben’s kisses. Rose and Jason are snuggled up and whispering to eachother and Finn is on his phone texting Poe I presume he lets out a gasp and smiles “guess what we have a party to go to on Friday it’s a massive field rave” he bounces in his seat enthusiastically “I’m in” Rose says “I second that” Jason holds up his hand I sigh dosent look like I’m getting out of this one “fine I’m in” Finn shouts yes really loud drawing attention from the table next to us well looks like I’m not having a quiet night in.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

Its finally lunch time so I head of towards the canteen I look at my phone and see a text from Poe asking if I want to go to a party on Friday I text back that I’m up for it I get another text from Mr Snoke asking if I’m coming tonight for a lesson of course I am I text back. I get my food and head towards an empty table I don’t see Jake around so I get to thinking a lot I miss school with our little gang of outcasts I miss Rey I wish I could spend more time with her but I need to do this hopefully one day she will understand. I finish up my lunch and head to the toilets I only have one lesson left then I’m of to my private lessons once in the toilets I see Jake “hey man” I greet I notice he seems a bit shady so I just continue with pissing another boy comes in then I go to wash my hands and look out the corner of my eye holy shite Jake is dealing with this boy looks like he’s selling coke the other boy leaves quickly Jake smirks at me “you never seen that” I nod then I have an idea I already had coke before and it will be fun to have some for Friday I ask “you got any left?” He smiles  “yep £100 though this shite is quality merchandise” I go in my wallet and give him the cash he hands me the coke “anytime you need a fix just ask” he winks and walks of I shove it deep in my bag last thing I need is to be busted with the stuff the bell rings and I head of to my next lesson.

 

I get to Mr Snoke’s house I ring the bell and wait I got a text from Rey asking to meet but I said I was busy and would call her later. Mr Snoke finally answers the door “ah Ben my boy come in” I head and sit on the couch Mr Snoke’s house is incredible he has very expensive taste his furniture is nice he has a massive tv but the place doesn’t have any pictures or personal items he sits across from me “So we will start of with stage acting today” we get to it and after an hour Mr Snoke sits back down “Ben I wanted to ask are you still with Rey?” I stop in my tracks suddenly “yeh I am I love her she means everything to me” Mr Snoke looks at me with disappointment in his eyes “foolish boy love will only bring you pain and that girl will hold you back in this god forsaken town if you want to gain your full potential then you must leave her behind she is a distraction I have close friends in Juliard college in New York I could get you in but first you must leave her and your family behind they are distractions”. I am stunned in to silence leave them behind seems impossible but there is some part of me that wants more than what I could gain here I stand up and grab my bag “same time tommorow Mr Snoke?” He waves his hand and dismisses me I walk out the door I feel like a new person just feel so different I love Rey and my family but on the other hand they are holding me back.

 

(Rey POV)

 

It's finally Friday I would like to say I've seen Ben at all this week but I would be lying he's been so off with me I don't know what to do at least I'm going to this party tonight. When I finally get home I get ready I put on a pair of high waisted denim shorts and my Lana Del Rey tshirt I've text Finn and Rose we are meeting at the field lucky for me it's only a ten minute walk I text Ben he says he's coming aswell I get a strange feeling overcome me I know I need to talk to him about why he's been so off with me.

I head out after telling my Grandad I will be back for 12 he's fine as long as I stick with my friends. When I get there I see Finn first "hey Finn ready to party?" He smiles at me "of course I am babe look what I've got" he pulls out a bottle of vodka from the waistband of his jeans well that's our night sorted might aswell have a drink he takes a big gulp first then passes it to me I have a massive gulp of it I feel it burn my insides but fuck it I need a bit of confidence to talk to Ben about why he's been so distant. Eventually Rose joins us she has a bottle of fruity blue stuff I have a drink of it aswell by this point I'm pretty buzzed the place is starting to get busier by the second basically the whole school is here by the looks of it and a lot of college people aswell the music starts blasting and we all join the crowd me and Rose are dancing next to eachother I forgot about Ben for a minute I'm lost in a crowd of people usually something like this would scare me a little but I'm far to drunk to care. I look over to my left and see Poe and Finn are making out and I look back next to me and see Rose and Jason are kissing aswell oh well I will just keep dancing. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind I look back and Ben is there looking down at me my god those eyes I could get lost in them he leans down and kisses me with so much passion when we eventually split I look at him again he's totally wasted aswell I turn to face him "where the heck have you been Ben?" I don't think he hears me at first then he leans closer to me "I've been busy with college sorry babe I'm here now let's enjoy the night".

 

We continue to dance I don't want to start a fight so I leave it for now the music is so loud I'm storied the police haven't shown up I look around and the place is jumping everyone is enjoying them selves I'm shamelessly grinding on Ben who still has his arms wrapped around my waist he's kissing the back of my neck and I feel his hand wonder up my shorts and start rubbing my pussy if I was mad at him at this point I've dropped it completely I feel his hard man hood at my back I turn to face him again we are kissing again our tounges are battling it out I taste the drink on his mouth he starts to pull me back wards he breaks the kiss and takes my hand leading me towards a wooded area.

 

We get to a quiet area in the woods we start our mouth battle again he undoes my shorts and pulls them down "babe you look so fucking hot I have to have you right now" I just nod my brain can't coherent a word right now he pulls my underwear down aswell and drops to his knees he starts to liking me it feels so good I feel myself start to unravel he adds his fingers I let out a moan I don't mind being loud at this point I doubt anyone would hear us anyway. "So fucking wet for me gods I love you so much Rey" he gets of his knees and unbuttons his jeans he turns me around and bends me over a fallen tree I'm nervous we have never done this position before. I hear him pull his jeans down then I feel his dick at my entrance I feel him begin to push through my folds I let out a long moan I hear him hiss. It's a lot to take in this position is different and he's not small by any means he begins to thrust in and out of me I feel myself clench around him he's moaning aswell "this feels fucking amazing" he says in a gruff voice I feel my orgasm nearing "I'm gonna cum" I basically shout when it hits it hits hard my knees shake my heart is pounding I feel like I'm on cloud nine Ben soon follows with his orgasm we are both panting I pull up my pants and shorts he's sorting himself out. We both sit on the tree hugging into eachother enjoying the quiet together not saying a word for a little while. "We have to get back I better find Finn,Poe and Rose" he nods and we get up and go back it takes a while I find Finn and Poe first there fine and I look for Rose I can't see her im starting to sober up a bit at this point so I phone her she answers after the secound ring "Rey where are you I need you" she's sounds really upset "I'm in the field where are you I will come and find you" she says she's near the back of the crowd me and Ben set off to find her. We find Rose eventually she's hugging herself and sobbing I run and pull her into a hug "what's happened Rose?" She sniffles and replies "I was dancing away and noticed Jason wasn't beside me anymore so I go to look for him and find him sticking his tongue down some other girls throat" she breaks down again I wipe her eyes with my thumps and kiss her head "fucking asshole wait till I get my hands on him" I'm shaking with anger at this point I thought he was a good boy and he loved Rose clearly I was wrong Ben stays quiet I don't think he knows what to do at this point I turn back to Rose "do you want to stay at mines tonight Rose my Grandad won't mind?" She nods yes and we leave Ben offers to walk us back home safely we both accept and head off I text Finn and let him know about the situation and I would phone him in the morning.

 

(Finn POV)

 

The party is jumping and the drinks are flowing I'm pretty drunk at this point Rey,Ben and Rose have left already so me and Poe are still standing. We are dancing away when I realise it's already half twelve my curfew is at one so I grab Poe "hey I have to head home soon curfew is almost over he nods and we leave on the way home we are singing away Rey would love this or laugh at us being idiots. Poe grabs my arm and kisses me "Finn I love you so much you know what one day I'm going to marry you" oh my god I feel like I could sob at this point "I love you too Poe I hope so one day aswell does this mean we are serious like really serious?" He smiles at me and grabs my chin "of course I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you" we hold eachother for a few minutes we eventually get to my house and I hug and kiss him again before heading in right now at this moment I wouldn't change it for the world.

 

(Rey POV)

 

I woke up Saturday with a sore head and a mouth as dry as the dessert. I feel someone move next to me I look see Rose snoring lightly I take a deep breath I still can't believe Jason would cheat on her she's so sweet and funny I'm mad at him about. I get up and head down stairs "morning Rey" my Grandad says reading his paper with a coffee beside him "morning Grandad" I shuffle over and pour me and Rose some coffee "Rose stayed last night her and her boyfriend well ex now split up he was cheating on her" my Grandad puts his paper down and looks at me "poor thing make sure she's okay I will make you both pancakes if you want" I nod my head and go back to my room Rose is awake now and looking at her phone "I have seven missed calls from Jason" I give her the coffee and sit next to her "what are you going to do?" She sighs and looks at me I see the hurt in her eyes "I don't know I don't want to speak to him right now but I know I have to confront him at some point" she sips her coffee and lays back down "well you will see him Monday anyway you could say something then" she nods and goes back on her phone I sip my coffee this is exactly what I need for my hangover my Grandad comes in with the pancakes and makes a hasty exist we both dig in.

 

After Rose leaves I head to my treehouse with my guitar and notepad it's been a while since I wrote anything I'm working on a song called snowflakes which sounds pretty good so far I text Ben earlier but I'm yet to hear from him he's been so off with me I know I meant to say to him yesterday about it but instead got distracted I often find myself wondering where we are going in this relationship I love him so much my life would not seem complete without him and I miss him aswell. I just hope things look up from now on I need some sort of miracle.

 

 

 (Hux POV)

 

I've been watching her for a few weeks now learning her routine and her lifestyle and watching her and Ben together I would rather be anywhere else but I must do what Mr Snoke asks. I turn my car towards his house he's been expecting me I knock on his door and wait "ah Armitage come on in we have much to discuss" I head and sit on the couch waiting "so what have you got for me today?" I pull out my notepad "Rey as usual at work no sign on Ben around recently though which isn't strange seeing as he thinks the sun shines out the scavengers ass usually. But no change she still hangs out with the same people and lives in the same house" I sit and wait for his reply he seems to be pondering something at first then he begins to laugh "to be honest Armitage Ben's been with me most of the time I've been tutoring him to become the next best actor it seems my plan is working if he is staying away from the girl I can make my next move" it takes me a minute to digest this all "wait a minute you've been helping Solo out? The boy is a jerk I thought we were going to hurt Rey?" Oh great now he looks pissed "listen here Ben Solo is my project so to speak the girl will be hurt if Ben leaves her it will destroy her" he laughs again fuck this I want to hurt her in other ways but I will stick with Snoke for now seeing as he is giving me a promising reference for another college I want to attend.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

College flies by which is suprising as Monday's are usually slow for me I get to Mr Snokes house and head in he says I don't need to knock anymore he's sitting on his leather chair and I sit on the couch across from him "so Ben I called you here to mainly ask you how your getting on?" 

"I'm fine college has been going well and I'm enjoying my lessons with you" I reply I feel skeptic as he never ussaly asks about how I am.

"that's great I've been talking to my contacts from Julliard so far it's looking good but you know what you have to do right? You know you will have to leave Rey and your family behind in order to become a great actor"

I nod in agreement it's hard to think about it all it makes me feel sick but I know if they loved me they would understand why I had to and I love Rey so much it hurts but I love my future aswell.

"Yes I know it's just difficult though these are people I love my family my girlfriend they mean a lot to me".

"Don't be so weak boy you will get a new family and friends better ones who will bring you up in life not drag you down and keep you here".

I put my head in my hands I don't know what to do anymore.

 

 

 (Rey POV)

 

School has been boring this morning I've got a stack of homework up to my head to complete and Rose is heartbroken understandably she seen Jason at lunch but he ignored her and went to sit with the football lot she never ate much and barley spoke me and Finn tried desperately to make her laugh with no results so I pulled in for a long cuddle and plans for a girly night together. I finally have music my favourite class of course I am asked again to perform in front of the class but this time not by myself I have a band this time we all decide on pink's song who knew I stand in front of the mic I for a moment find myself looking for Ben forgetting he isn't here so I just begin.

"You took my hand you showed me how you promised me you'd be around

uh huh that's right..

I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me

Yeah huh that's right...

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth cause there all wrong

I know better cause you said forever and ever who knew.

Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just to cool

oh no

no no...

I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you a friend I would give anything

When someone said count tournaments blessings now for there long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong

They knew better still you said forever and ever who knew.

I'l keep you locked in my head till we meet again.

Until we 

Until we we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend what happened...

If someone said theee years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth cause there all wrong.

That last kiss I'd cherish until we meet again

And if time makes it harder I wish I could remember

But I keep your memory you visit me in my sleep my darling who knew

My darling 

My darling

who knew my darling I miss you

My darling who knew

who knew".

 

The class is cheering we all take a bow and head back to our seats the teacher praises us on our peformance and said she will be giving everyone the chance to perform in front of the class.

School is finally over for today I head of to work I have a four hour shift ahead of me I get in and get my work clothes on. I go taking orders call me paronoid but this last week I always feel like someone is watching me everywhere I go I look around and see Hux it's not unusual to see him now he seems to always be there I shrug it off and keep going maybe I'm just overacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed sorry for being good two days late I had stuff come up.
> 
> There will be two more time jumps ahead of us then back to normal for a bit.
> 
> I hope you all liked the Hux POV im trying to mix it up a bit let me know who you would like to see next and tut tut tut to that crafty Snoke and Ben needs to get his head straight he's very conflicted at the moment.
> 
> Anyway next up we have a major discovery, even more smoke and yeh it's the beginning of the end so to speak.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos please I appreciate very much makes me feel all special lol peace out.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used besides my own original characters. I also don't own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties.)


	13. In my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone back again :) this has been brilliant so far in terms of writing we are getting down to the hard stuff now so hold the tears just yet.
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song In my veins from Andrew Belle love it so much ;)
> 
> Sorry it's late out I got caught up with other projects but back to it.
> 
> Anyway remember I'm open for suggestions please leave them in the comments I very much appreciate or just drop a hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are going to see a anouncment that will change everything and more Ben and Snoke also some dark side.
> 
> Warnings ahead for swearing and manipulation.

**3 month later**

 

Well time just flies by I'm nearing the end of my senior year I've applied for a few colleges but I will stick to the community college just now I want to be near my friends and family also Ben I can't be apart from them just yet. Things with Ben have been more strange we don't spend a lot of time together even when we do he's irritable and like he's hiding something from me I wish he would just open up. I don't even know what this is anymore I just want us to go back to the way it was before he went to college when we were happy and care free.

I get ready for school but I suddenly have this overwhelming sick feeling come over me I rush to the toilet and throw up all my breakfast jeezz where did that come from I’m sweating and shaking a bit. I flush the toilet and brush my teeth again I feel better it was properly food I had eaten I say bye to Grandad and jump in the mustang and head off for another day of school.

By the time lunch comes around I’m a lot better I meet Rose and Finn and we head to the cafeteria but I spoke to soon I smell the food and rush out towards the toilets again I just make it in time and throw up again I feel someone’s hand rubbing my back Rose is behind me holding my hair for me “do you want to go to the nurse Rey I will help you there?” I nod and we get up she hands me a bottle of water I take a drink and we head off. We get there I feel better again but there is a sinking feeling in my stomach the nurse greets us and I sit on the medical bed they have there. “So what can I do for you today?” She asks I tell her about he sickness and the smell of food making me sick she gives me a funny look then goes over to her cabnit she pulls out a box and hands it to me my eyes about fall out of my head a pregnancy test “Rey I think you may be pregnant could you take this test just use the toilet here” I swear I’m away to cry “I can’t be pregnant I’m only seventeen” the nurse looks at me again “at that age it doesn’t stop you getting pregnant when was your last period?” I have to think for a moment right the last one I remember was before that field party shite that was three months ago I gulp how could I have not noticed shite I better not be I can’t be. The nurse and Rose wait for a reply “three months ago” I about wisper I get up and head to the toilet I follow the instructions and pee on the stick which is away to determine my whole future I flush and wash my hands I can’t bear to look at it I come out the toilet and sit back down the nurse takes the test off me and we wait.

The minutes go by seem like hours the nurse is looking at her watch and Rose looks like she’s deep in thought. The nurse then picks up the test and looks at me I see a flash of sympathy there “Rey your pregnant my dear” I gasp the room feels like it’s caving in on me I just stay in that moment pregnant how me and Ben have always used protection Shite Ben what’s he going to say is he away to be angry before I could stop myself there’s tears falling from my eyes I just nod “ I can phone the doctor for you if you want and get an appointment I would suggest a scan to see how far along you are” I nod my head in agreement and the nurse leaves the room Rose grabs me and hugs me tightly for a moment neither of us saying anything.

Me and Rose just look at eachother waiting for the nurse to come back she didn't need to say a thing I see it in Rose's eyes the look of pity I sigh the nurse walks back in "right Rey they want you to head over there now do you want me to call anyone?" I shake my head the last thing I need is my Grandad finding out "can I go with you?" Rose asks "yeh sure if you don't mind missing afternoon classes" she smiles and takes my hand we head out on the way I text Ben to meet me at the hospital it's urgent we get in my car and head over I'm so scared my hands won't stop shaking I feel sick to my stomach I hope it's all not real.

We pull up to the hospital and head to the reception I get to the desk "hi the nurse at my school phoned she got me an appointment for a scan?" The nurse looks up at me "what's your name?"  
"Rey Kenobi"  
She types on the computer  
"Ah there it is just take a seat and the doctor will be out shortly  
Me and Rose sit in the waiting area the need to know Is killing me I check my phone and see Ben has text back saying he's on his way I see he's tried to call like ten times I must've forgot to I turn my phone of silent the doctor calls out my name and we follow him in to the examination room I hope Ben shows up soon.

We get in and sit down the doctor starts getting filed out "So Miss Kenobi I see here that you've already done a pregnancy test which came out positive I just have a few questions to ask then we will do a scan I need to know when your last period was and do you have unprotected sex?"  
"My last period was three months ago and we use condoms".  
The doctor writes it down Rose takes my hand and squeezes it she must see how nervous I am the doctor asks a few more questions about health he also weighs me and takes some blood which was sore but I bared with it. "Right just go and lie on that bed pull up your tshirt and undoe our jeans for me I will be back in a second"  
I do as he says and wait for him to return Rose seems quiet and deep in thought the doctor returns with Ben in toll I see Ben looks confused he comes over and stands beside me "what's going on here Rey are you okay? Did something happen?" My throat feel so tight how am I meant to tell him fuck I never thought this through everything went so fast "Ben they think I may be pregnant" yep that does it he goes white as a ghost I see sheer panic in his face I just stare at him not knowing what to do the doctor soon inturupts "okay Miss Kenobi I'm just going to tuck this blue roll at the top of your jeans and put this gel on your tummy it will save your clothes getting messy" I just nod. Soon he puts the ultrasound on and uses the wand to glide along my stomach he's pressing some buttons "ahh there you are congratulations you are two months and two weeks pregnant" the doctor looks at me with a smile I look at the screen suddenly I feel like there's no one else in the room there it is our baby it's so small and a bit of a white blob if I'm being honest I feel the tears run down my cheek I look over at Rose who's nearly sobbing and Ben just stares at the screen with a expression I've never seen before he looks almost angry but there's something else there aswell.

After we are done I get three pictures of the scan and wipe that gel stuff of me Ben still hasn't said a word and Rose has congratulated me whilst still sobbing I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks I don't know what to do the doctor gave me a bunch of leaflets and a appointment for a few weeks time we all head out into the street.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I cannot believe it Rey's pregnant what the fucking fuck for once in my life I feel dread this is unreal I'm not ready to be a dad we are standing inforont of the hospital we haven't said a word to eachother yet. "Rey is it okay if I talk to you alone" she looks at me and nods Rose takes that as her que to leave we start walking towards her car "where do you wanna go" she almost whispers I see the fear in her eyes aswell "let's go back to mines" I'm meant to go to Mr Snokes but I'm needing to deal with this now we get in her car and drive to my house lucky my parents won't be home yet.

 

We pull up to mines I motion for Rey to follow me to my room she sits on the bed and I pace across the floor "how could you do this Rey seriously you have fucked up everything we can't have this baby no it's not right". She looks at me with pure anger but I see it I see the hurt in her eyes

"how could I honestly Ben how could you I thought we always used condoms clearly you forgot to put one on it ain't all my fault don't put all the blame on me"

I see red I knock all the books off my desk "you've messed up my life Rey I love you but I can't love that baby sorry but I can't". I drop to my knees and cover my face shit I don't know what to do anymore Mr Snoke is going to be so mad this has ruined all my plans I hear sobbing and look at Rey she's sitting on my bed in tears as much as I'm angry I can't stand to see her cry I move towards her to take her in my arms and soothe her she darts away from me and out the door I just stare at the space she was sitting at. It seems like forever but I hear my parents come home I have to tell them I know I stand up off the floor my ass has gone numb I notice something on my bed I pick it up it's the scan picture I shove it in my pocket and head down the stairs well it's time to face the music.

 

I get down stairs my parents are in the kitchen my mom is cooking and my dad is reading something I suspect school work I walk over to them my heart feels like it's hammering out of my chest I take a deep breath well here comes nothing "I need to tell you both something and I know your going to be mad but it was a mistake I swear" my dad puts down his book and my mom stops cooking and sits across from my dad "what is it son are you in trouble?" My dad asks I can see there both worried "yeh sort of I'm just going to say it Rey's pregnant I'm sorry" I wince I wait for the shouting for them throwing me out I close my eyes there going to hate me but nothing happens I look at dad he looks a bit pale but my mom she looks thrilled "oh gosh Han did you hear that we are going to be grandparents" she about squeels she gets up and pulls me in to a tight hug well I wasn't expecting that I hug her back my dad still ain't moved it's like he's turned into a statue "I can't wait I'm going to spoil that little baby where is Rey I need to congratulate her?" Okay now it's going to get ugly. "Well I kinda shouted at her I'm not really that happy about it and I took it out on her and she stormed out" my mom hits my arm "ouchhh" I rub it good damm that women can hit "you better apologise Ben Solo you shouldn't upset your  pregnant girlfriend and you should be supporting it's your baby too" I nod my head I know I fucked up my mom turns back to finish her cooking it's then my dad gets up he pats me on the back "congrats son but she's right you need to step up and take responsibility now your going to be a dad" he then walks away to the bar I swear I hear him muttering about going fishing for a week. My mom looks back at me "tell me everything how far along is she how is she feeling" I tell her and show the scan picture she smiles and runs off to show dad I head back to my room to find my phone need to get a hold of Rey I don't know what to say though.

 

(Rey POV)

 

I rush home I think I broke about five traffic violations to get here but I couldn't stay and hear Ben shouting anymore I just needed to get away the tears haven't stopped falling from my eyes I need to tell my Grandad I know  it's going to be difficult to do I feel like I've disappointed him enough. I take a deep breath and get out my car I lock it and head in my home Grandad is in the kitchen "hey Rey how was school?" He turns and looks at me that's when I crack I start to sob I feel it from my stomach coming up I'm raked with guilt he looks at me worried then comes over "Rey what happened? Are you okay?" He holds me and rubs me hair "Grandad I need to tell you something but you need to sit down for this" he does and sits he looks on at me with a worried expression "first of I want to say how sorry I am for letting you down I didn't mean for this to happen" I take another deep breath god dammit why did it have to be so difficult "Grandad I'm pregnant I'm sorry I know you will want to kick me out or send me back to England I understand" I broke out in another sob my Grandad just stares at me for what feels like an eternity he then gets up and pulls me into a hug "I'm going to be there for you no matter what Rey I made that mistake with your mom I won't do the same with you I am disappointed with the timing but this was obviously meant to be now tell me everything you know about my great grandchild so far?" I chuckle a little I'm so happy that he isn't pissed at me so I tell him everything that happened including the argument I had with Ben I show him the scan pictures I left one with Ben I hope he looks after it when I go to leave for my room my Grandad quickly says "Rey I'm sure Ben will come around he's probably still in shock" I nod and go to my room I hope sonto but I have a feeling the one I keep pushing away that it might not turn out all that well.

 

I go to my room and look at my phone I see Ben has text I stare at the screen for ages I'm scared about what it's going to say but I eventually look at the text

>hey Rey I'm so sorry about what happened today I didn't mean to go off in to one I'm just not ready to be a dad maybe I will get used to it eventually I love you so much I am going to be there no matter what I just wanted us to have a better life before we had kids I want to be with you and I'm sorry once again I need time to soak it all in and I will phone you tomorrow xxxxxx<

I stare at the text he seems to be coming around slowly I hope he does stick it out cause I love him too I decide not to text back and let him have some space I think about what I'm going to do about college now I will have to find someone to watch my baby whilst I'm gone I look at the leaflets the doctor gave me and decide to brush up on my baby knowledge a little but my thoughts keep going back to Ben I wonder if he told his parents yet and if he stays true to his word cause lately he seems so distant I feel my eyes getting heavy so I drift off into a dream world full off baby's and love. When I get to school the next day I meet Finn and Rose in the parking lot I haven't told Finn yet. I try to calm my neves a bit I know being a pregnant teenager can bring a lot of judgement from others something I'm having to mentally prepare for oh and prepare for Ben's phone call aswell I walk over to them "hey guys how are you?" "We're good how are you I know you left school early cause you were sick?" Finn asks I can see him look at me suspiciously at me. "I'm feeling good but t's the reason I needed to speak to you actually I went to the hospital yesterday and found out that I'm two and a half months pregnant" there I said it I look at Finn his mouth is hanging open and his eyes look like they are away to bulge out his skull then he suddenly pulls me into a tight embrace "oh my peanut is going to have a smaller peanut" he look so like he's away to cry "I know you are going to be uncle Finn" yep that does it he lets go of me and asks if he could tell Poe I said that was fine I just hope Ben becomes more enthusiastic about the idea seeing as im keeping this baby. Rose comes over to me "Well looks like we might have to put our California trip on hold" "Yep I will be to far gone by then I would imagine I wouldn't be much fun anyway maybe next year" Rose nods and smiles the bell rings and we are all heading off for our first lesson of the day.

 

(Ben POV)

 

I get to Mr Snokes house and go straight in I have to tell him about the change in circumstance that I will have to stay here and help Rey raise our child as usual Mr Snoke is sitting in his armchair sipping a whiskey by the looks of it. "Mr Snoke there is something I have to tell you that will delay our plans for New York" Mr Snoke perks up a little and sits straighter waiting for me to drop this massive bomb shell "Rey's pregnant and I will have to stay here and help her raise our baby I love her and I'm sure I will learn to love the baby aswell" Mr Snoke glares at me he suddenly hurls his glass at the wall before screaming at me "you stupid insolent boy how could you do that I told you to split up with the girl months ago but you didn't listen did you well if you think this will delay our plans think again We are going and leave the baby to her to raise im sure she will be fine!" Wow I've never seen him so mad before but he does have a point maybe she will be fine she has her grandad and friends I think about it this is a once in a lifetime opportunity I can't just blow it I nod my head at Mr Snoke "I will come with you it would be silly of me to pass up on the offer" he seems to have calmed down some what I ease into the sofa and wait for him to speak "good Ben let this be a lesson we leave in two months I expect you to tie up any lose ends in this time can you do that?" I nod my head time to let go of Ben Solo and welcome Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was crazy Ben has officially gone to the dark side I wonder what he will do can he be saved. And poor Rey has no idea what an going on as Ben becomes more detached from her.
> 
> Next up lots and lots of heartbreak and fighting :(
> 
> Remember to please drop a comment or a Kudos or both would be nice  
> Peace out.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters use I only claim for the original characters. I also do not own any music used credit goes to the respected parties).


	14. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope your all doing well this chapter is an emotional one so grab the tissues :(
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song Run from Snow Patrol awesome tune and fits well with the chapter :)
> 
> Anyway read on and enjoy please leave a comment or kudos it's much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter the whole game changes heartbreak, arguments and pregnancy stuff.
> 
> There is another small time jump ahead but that is the last one for a while.
> 
> Warnings ahead for swearing and mention of smut.

**2 months later**

 

I woke up this morning to rain batering off my window I sigh I was hoping for a bit of sunshine to pick up my mood I get out of bed slowly seeing as I'm now four and a half months pregnant I have a small bump now. The sickness has eased off thankfully but my god does my breasts hurt I get dressed carefully I unfortunately have school today lucky it's coming to a end of term everyone is getting ready to leave for college and I'm staying behind for a year to look after my baby. Ben has sort of came round to the idea he's seeing me a lot more now and when he cuddles me he wraps his arms around my sides and lays his hands on my bump stroking it he is still a bit distant though like there is a piece of him missing I am one week away from my scan this will tell if im having a boy or a girl I asked Ben what he wanted he just shrugged and said he wasn't not bothered. By the time I get to school I've made a plan to get Ben to be more open with me I want to plan a night just me, him and the bump we will watch movies and eat lots of food I hope he doesn't refuse it I just want to feel closer to him I want to feel loved.

It gets to lunch I meet Finn and Rose at the canteen Finn pulls me into a hug "so how's my peanut and little peanut doing then?" "We are good but starving" Finn looks at my tray which has two slices of pizza,chips an apple and some water "Whoo baby mamma is hungry" I smirk and sit down Rose is eating a burger and Finn has a burger aswell I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket it's Ben asking to meet tonight I suggest his house but he texts back asking to meet at the treehouse that's strange he never really asks to meet there but I don't question it so I text back saying that's fine. We talk about baby names for the rest of lunch then I almost forget I have a shift tonight at work so I text Ben asking to meet at nine instead he says that's fine I wonder if he's okay he seems off even over texts I head off for my next class I will talk to him when I see him tonight. Im exhausted by the time school is out but I still have work tonight ugghh I want to go home and rest but needs must I need the money for the baby Finn invited me to go hang with him and Poe tonight but said no as I've got work and Ben to meet tonight I said I will see him tomorrow I get in the mustang and speed off to work. By the time I'm there a lot of families are leaving with there kids a few are left and some people that have just finished work are there aswell I get my work clothes on and go out the front there's only a few in my section I see Hux is there GREAT just what I need I go over "what can I get you?" He smirks at me "nothing but I've came to warn you stay away from Ben he doesn't need you or that offspring in his life anymore" I scoff I see he's fucking serious trying to stir things up again "why don't you keep out me and Ben's buissness Hux our relationship has nothing to do with you" Hux gives me a death glare I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would of wiped that look of his face "just stay away Rey I'm giving you a warning" "What do you care anyway Hux" he gives me the same look again "Ask him Rey ask him who Kylo Ren is". Okay now I'm confused what the hell is this phyco talking about "I don't even know who Kylo Ren is" "Ask Ben and stay away" Hux gets up quickly and leaves what the fuck was that all about and who is Kylo Ren and what the hell does he know about Ben and why the sudden intreast in our relationship I feel dizzy with all these questions I go over to the other tables to get their orders I have a lot to ask Ben tonight.

 

(Ben Solo POV)

 

I get off the phone to Mr Snoke tonight is the night I pack my bags carefully only taking what I need Mr Snoke says I need to let go of the past now and that includes a lot of old things and gifts from others I only take he essentials I don't take anything personal or anything my family or Rey had bought me. I let out a sigh I'm full of nerves I'm going out into the big world to make it as an actor Mr Snoke got me into Julliard college in New York it's a dream come true but I can't help but feel guilty aswell I need to let my family go and I need to end it with Rey her and the baby will only hold me back and I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm going to meet Rey tonight I know it's going to be the last goodbye I will miss her and I do love her so much I hope she makes it in the world but I need to do it Mr Snoke is relaying on me I haven't told anyone I'm leaving not even my parents I know they would only make me stay I take a big breath in Mr Snoke says I need to shut off my emotions if im to do this right I need to lie if I need to I see it's nearing nine o'clock so I leave my luggage on my bed and go downstairs my parents are watching a movie I go out the front door and to my car come on Kylo you can do this.

 

(Rey POV)

 

I get home from work and quickly change into my joggers and a plain tshirt Grandad is all ready in bed I take a moment to look at my growing bump in the mirror all though I have not meet the baby yet I feel so much love for him or her already. I grab my jumper and climb up into the treehouse to wait for Ben I pre occupy my time by lighting a few candles and turning on the portable heater I have up here. I hear rustling then Ben's head appeared first I glance at his face and notice a stoic expression right something defiantly doesn't feel right he sits across from me I look into his eyes to get any clue on how he isn't feeling but he's giving nothing away "hi Ben" I say in hopes of something he says nothing but just stares at me I get up to sit beside him but he just raises his hand to tell me to stop so I do and sit back down "Rey I'm sorry but I've came here tonight to end things with you I can't be with you anymore".

My heart feels like it's stopped did I just hear that right my throat feels so tight "why?" I croak out

"Because Rey I don't love you anymore and you and that baby are going to hold me back I'm going out to get a better life not be stuck here with you".

That does it my eyes burn and I can't stop the tears from falling it feels like the whole world has stopped my body feels so heavy I sob into my hands "what about the baby Ben? The baby is yours aswell you can't leave me to raise it all by myself"

he looks at me with a blank expression "I need to move away from here Rey and that is from you and the baby isn't my problem anymore" that does it even though I feel my heart break into a million pieces I can't help but feel mad at him "how long have you felt like this Ben? Have you been stringing me along all this time!?" 

"I don't know Rey I just can't be with you anymore get that through your head" I can't take it anymore I'm full on sobbing now I lie down on the floor my body can't take it I can barely breath my world has just crashed and burned. Ben sighs I see him getting up to leave

"but I love you Ben" he doesn't say anything he just leaves without a goodbye without anything I don't know how long I've layed here but I don't want to be alone anymore I text Finn asking him to come over it's an emergency I put my phone back down I want to wake up from this bad dream I don't want this to be real.

 

(Finn POV)

 

I seen a text from Rey to come over it's an emergency I'm at Poe's house so I immediately phoned her she eventually picked up.

"hi"

"hey Rey are you okay what's happened?"

she sniffled her voice sounds like she had been crying for hours

"It Ben.. he left me Finn he dumped me and left"

she let's go of another sob I can hear the heartbreak over the phone

"Okay Rey I'm on my way over don't worry peanut"

"okay I'm in the treehouse"

"okay I will see you in ten bye"

"bye" she says quietly and hangs up.

Poe looks at me curiously "Ben broke up with Rey how could he do that she's pregnant with his kid" Poe sighs "he's probably scared Finn heck I understand sort of being a young dad would freak anyone out Rey will be okay". I can't believe I'm hearing this is the first time I've ever felt mad at Poe "jeezz Poe it ain't her fault she need's us right now and are you forgetting that she is away to be a mum aswell I don't see her running off like a coward!" Poe just looked at me in shock I just grabbed my jacket and left I jumped in my car and drove to Rey's gods I hope she's okay and fucking Poe better think about what he said hold on in there Rey I'm coming.

I get to her house and go up to the treehouse I see her lying there in the dark sobbing on the floor.

"come on Rey let's get you down from here so we can talk" she sniffles and gets up once we are down on solid ground I pull her into a hug she breaks down in my arms "why Finn why I love him and he just left like I meant nothing like the last two years mean to nothing to him". I don't know what to do so I hold her and rub her hair "shhh it's okay Rey I know it's hard and your hurt understandably but you have your friends and Grandad here so a lot of shoulders to cry on and we will all help you with the little peanut okay"

she nods and wipes her eyes "right let's get you to bed it's late"

"Finn can you stay tonight I don't want to be alone"

I nod my head once we are in her room we both get in her bed I cosy up to her and keep her in my arms this girl means a lot to me so I want to keep her safe soon enough we both fall into a slumber.

 

(Ben POV)

 

I am driving home I just done it I done as Mr Snoke asked I broke up with Rey I am going back home so I can prepare to leave but all this I need to do doesn't stop the thoughts of Rey the girl I love the girl who is having my baby I just broke her heart I feel the tears stream down my face I'm going to miss her so much and I'm going to miss our child my heart hurts so much. As I pull up to my house I see my parents are still awake great there's more people I have to hurt tonight as I get inside I hear my dad call on me I ignore him and go to my room I grab my bags and my passport. As I head down stairs I see both my parents standing there this is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"Where are you going Ben?" My dad also have to tell them I am nearly nineteen so they can't legally stop me 

"I'm leaving I got a place in Julliard I'm flying there tonight"

my mum gasps my dad hasn't dropped his stern glance my mum then asks 

"What about Rey what about your child Ben you can't just leave how long have you had this planned out you didn't say nothing to us"

I feel my eyes burning I can't bear to look at my mum so I look at the floor instead

"Rey's not my problem anymore I broke up with her the baby I expect will be looked after by her I'm leaving I need to follow my dreams and I'm just getting held back if I stay here I'm sorry but I'm going".

My mum bursts into sobs my dad looks furious 

"No Ben you are not leaving you have responsibilities now you can put your dreams on hold for now take care of your unborn child" my dad basically seethes at me 

"No dad I need to catch my plane I can't do this no more you will be bad parents if you held me back I'm going and don't expect to hear from me"

I barge past them and head out the door I hear my dad shouting on me to come back and my mum breaking in to more sobs the tears don't stop falling from my eyes why does this all feel so wrong as im driving to the airport I'm listening to music to try and distract myself the song Run from Snow Patrol comes on and that does it I break into more sobs I try to concentrate on the road but it's like this song is speaking to me I finally get there and meet Mr Snoke at the gate he looks at me and scoffs.

"Tears are for the weak Ben come on now you are doing the right thing"

I sniffle and nod once we are boarding I take one last look back I don't know what I'm looking for but all I feel is sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that was harsh it was difficult to write I'm trying to get the emotions right for it but no break up is pretty anyway the next chapter will be very emotional so don't put away those tissues just yet and be warned of sensitive subjects.
> 
> Next chapter the aftermath of it all and a lot of chareters in this one stay tuned.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any chareters used I only claim for the original ones and I also don't own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties.)


	15. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone glad to be back again this chapter is in my top hardest ones to write I've had to put a lot of research into it and it was a really emotional one.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos even both will be fine 
> 
> Song title inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run I love the song personally and thought it would go well with this chapter so please do enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see the aftermath of Rey and Ben's breakup and a lot of feels also please beware of swearing and very sensitive subjects ahead I will put them in the end notes if you want to know before you read.

The dream's never stop all night I smell his cologne I hear his voice I feel his touch but when I wake up he's not here was it all just a dream maybe he never did truly excist maybe he was just a fantasy of what I was longing for but reality comes crashing back on me like waves I feel Finn's arm wrapped around me protectively bless him. I slowly slide out of bed and look at my phone it's seven in the morning I go and look in my mirror the girl staring back at me is a different one my eyes are red and puffy from crying all night and my face looks drained of colour I take one last look at Finn he's still snoring away so I sort the blanket back around him and make my way downstairs.

I hear my Grandad in the kitchen I haven't told him yet I just wouldn't know what to say when I go to grab a coffee he takes one look at me and gasps "Rey what happened to you?" He rushes to me and pulls me into a hug as much as I'm upset my Grandad's hugs are always the best "Ben broke up with me last night" he pulls me in a little tighter "oh Rey I'm so sorry why did he brake up with you?" This is what I didn't want I'm still not sure why so I just decide to tell him what I know "He said he doesn't love me anymore and that I'm holding him back he also doesn't want anything to do with the baby" and here comes the tears again I'm suprised I had any left my eyes hurt so much from all this crying my Grandad gets a tissue and wipes my face "oh Rey that boy is a fool and for leaving you to raise the child without him is cowardly to say the least I'm away to phone his parents and see what they know there is no way they would approve of this behaviour" my god I don't think I've ever seen my Grandad this pissed before I don't want him to phone I feel like I've dragged him in to this already "it's okay Grandad don't phone I don't want to cause trouble and I almost forgotten to mention Finn stayed last night for emotional support" my Grandad nods and goes back to cooking breakfast I head upstairs to wake Finn up I see he's still snoring away so I give him a shake "Finn do you want any breakfast?" He grunts and gets up someone isn't a morning person anyway we both go get our food I can barely eat but that didn't stop Finn wolfing his down after that he says he needs to go home I say it's okay I will text him later he heads out and I go to lie back down again as exhausted as I am it doesn't stop the tears from falling. An hour later I'm still staring at my ceiling I'm rubbing my belly and thinking about how I'm going to cope being a single parent "well looks like it's just me and you kid" I say out loud to my growing belly then I feel it a kick oh my gosh I place my hand on my stomach and the baby does it again I can't help but smile "we are going to be okay I think" I get up and rush down stairs "Grandad! Grandad! You never guess what the baby kicked" my Grandad comes over and places his hand on my stomach and the baby gives him a kick aswell I see the tears well up in my Grandad's eyes he pulls my in for yet another hug I embrace him back "look Rey you have me and your friends I think we are going to be fine I know it hurts just now but we can pull through it". There's suddenly a knock on the door my Grandad answers it with me following behind and to my suprise there stands Han and Leia.

“Hello Ben Hello Rey me and Han stopped by to have a chat with you both if you don’t mind”  
“Not at all I was just away to call come on in” Grandad says I’m standing there frozen well I wasn’t expecting this anyway we all go and sit in the front room together “so Rey I wanted to come and apologise on my idiot son’s behalf he told us last night before he left that you two had split up I’m so sorry Rey this should’ve never have happened” Leia takes my hand I’m still stuck on Ben leaving where did he go I have to ask “Where did Ben go?” I look at Leia and see tears in her eyes Han still hasn’t said a word and my Grandad is looking at us “he left for New York apparently he got accepted into Julliard College we had no idea” I let out a sob he is truly gone then Leia pulls me in to a hug “look Rey we are going to be here for you we want to be involved as much as possible” Leia lifts up a bag and hands it to me “It’s clothes for the baby oh I can’t wait to be a grandmother and I can’t wait to find out if it’s a boy or a girl” she smiles at me I look in the bag and see she bought half the store there is nice cream and yellow onesies,vests and bibs also bottles and a girrafe teddy all of it is pretty cute “thank you Leia this is all so nice” I manage a smile but inside I’m still prossesing this new information “no problem sweetheart and if you ever need anything please do call we will always be there to help.

After Han and Leia left I went for a nap this sudden tiredness was strange but I guess I need it Grandad said he is away out to see friends so I’m left alone to sleep. A while later I wake up with a shooting pain down my tummy I groan and begin to sit up but then I feel a gush between my legs well that’s not good I go to the bathroom and pull down my pants and see blood and a lot of it I feel dizzy I feel dread come over me I scream for my Grandad but get no response I walk as slowly as I can to my bedroom and grab my phone the pain hits again and I feel another gush oh god not the baby I press on my Grandads number it rings but no response I then call Rose she picks up almost immediately “Hey Rey what’s up.” “Can you come over there’s something wrong with the baby”

“Oh crap okay I’m on my way hold on”

she hangs up the pain is getting to much I sit on my floor and sob “Ben I need you where are you” I say out loud like he would appear I let out another sob the one person I want isn’t here his baby needs him I need him.

 

(Rose POV)

 

After I’m off the phone to Rey I run to my car and drive towards her house she sounded upset on the phone I know her and Ben had split up I text her yesterday but got no response I thought she might still be upset about it but she said there’s something wrong with the baby oh gosh I hope all is okay and is just a false alarm. I park outside the house and run up I knock at first but get no answer I just make a decision and walk in I hear sobbing so I go straight up to Rey’s room what I see next shocks me to my very core there’s Rey lying in the floor I see her pants are covered in blood and she’s crying out for Ben I get down on my knees and help her up “Rey it’s okay it’s me let’s get you changed and I will drive you to a hospital she nods and I look around her room I grab a clean pair of underwear, Pajama bottmes and a pad from her bathroom I help her get ready she grabs her phone and we leave her room I help her downstairs and into my car I get the car started and we head of towards the hospital which is thankfully a short drive. I rush her through a&e she looks so pale and has barley said a word a few nurses usher her away to a room I sit in the waiting area so I can try and get ahold of her Grandad.

 

(Rey POV)

 

I couldn’t concentrate properly I’m in so much pain there’s to much going on around me finally a nurse comes and delivers the bad news “I’m so sorry but it looks like you are losing the baby you are in labour just now we are going to give you pain killers to ease it and you will deliver soon I’m sorry we have to do more checks” I start to cry no this can’t be happining not now why has this happened the doctor comes in with pain killers I take them and soon after I feel more pain and pressure between my legs. An hour later I give birth to a girl she's so small I hold her for a while and cry this wasn't meant to happen she was meant to be alive and well Ben was meant to be her aswell but he doesn't care. The nurse comes in and says I need a D&C since I have bleed a lot she takes her and puts her in a special cooling cot to peserve her longer she asks what her name is I decide to call her Issablella I think it suits her.

A while later my Grandad rushes in you can tell he has been crying “oh Rey I am so sorry this has happened” he hugs me and I never want him to let go I just need to be held I let it all out I sob into my Grandad’s arms I must of feel asleep I wake up with a shock I see it’s night time and the hospital is so quiet I look around Issabella must of been moved now and my Grandad must be getting coffee or something I grab my phone and look at it I was hoping to see that notification just one text from Ben but I’m just staring at a blank screen I decide to swallow my pride I try to phone but I just get his voicemail I don’t bother leaving one I wouldn’t know what to say I sigh and lay back down I just hope he comes around at least to say goodbye to his daughter I let the tears fall again this shouldn’t of happened it was never meant to end.

 

(Ben POV)

 

I arrived safely in New York a few days ago Mr Snoke has already sorted out a apartment for me to live in rent free near the college this is my dream come true I have a great place to live and my college is awesome I feel I could make something of myself here I try to keep as busy as I can but when it’s late at night and I’m lying in my bed I can’t help but my mind wonder to Rey I hope she is okay and safe I bet she knows if she is having a boy or girl by now I had to change my phone number to have less distractions I need to focus on this course but I can’t help but feel a part of me is missing at nights when I do eventually fall asleep all I dream about is a little girl with my hair and Rey’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was difficult I wanted to make it longer but I feel I would of been dragging it then miscarriage isn’t a easy subject to write about.  
> Ben has fucked up royally but can he be redeemed? And Rey is heading for a down fall anyway can she be saved?  
> We will find out soon enough.   
> The next chapter will be the last of act 1 I hope you have all enjoyed so far please leave a comment or a kudos or both If you feel like it.
> 
> I will be putting up my playlist in the notes next chapter please stay tuned.
> 
> If you are affected by the subject matter personally here are some names of charities which help...  
> www.misscarriageassociation.org  
> Https://babyloss-awareness.org  
> www.sayinggoodbye.org
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for the original ones I have I also do not own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties)


	16. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again hope everyone is good the story is on track and I'm pleased with it so far.
> 
> Chapter title inpired by the song Medicine by Daughter this song is so good and goes so well with the chapter the link to my playlist is in the bottom notes please do give it a listen especially when reading this teehee anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter more heartbreak and pain and a lot of making up and new paths.
> 
> Warnings ahead for swearing and sensitive subjects.

I woke up drowsy and confused I look around the pristine white room that's right I'm still in hospital I close my eyes and take a deep breath I didn't want to face reality but it looks like I have no choice in the matter. I'm still sore from the procedure and giving birth so I take it easy when I sit up I wonder where they put Issabella she's the love of my life and now she's gone and her dad is gone aswell I wonder if anyone had told Ben. I don't want this to be real none of it a nurse comes in and smiles at me she checks my vitals and asks if I need anything I mumble a no she said she's going to get my breakfast when she leaves my Grandad comes in he didn't say anything just hugs me and plants a kiss on my head

I’m back home by early afternoon I’ve taken my painkillers and managed to eat a little Grandad mentioned that I’m away to have visitors today just as he says there’s a knock on the door it’s Rose and Finn they both hug me and ask if I’m okay I don’t reply to that I don’t know what I really feel. They give me flowers and chocolates and then leave they must of seen I’m tired without a word to my Grandad I go to my room for a nap the medicine is really kicking in now. I wake up about an hour later to someone rubbing my head I look up and Leia is sitting next to me and Han is there aswell “oh Rey I’m so sorry about all of this my dear I can’t imagine the pain you are in” I smile a little there’s a tender touch about Leia that I like “it’s okay Leia it hurts but I’m trying to hold on” I choke on a sob she pulls me in for a hug what is up with all this hugging she rubs my back and I bury my face in her shoulder there’s some sort of comfort there for the first time in my life I imagined a mother figure I wanted especially right now “listen Rey you are going to get through this storm you are a strong girl we are here for you just a call away if you ever need us” I nod my head I really appreciate all this but there is one question burning in the back of my mind “have you heard from Ben?” I heard her take a sharp breath “no Rey I’m sorry we tried to get in contact with him I even spoke to my dad to look out for him but I’ve not heard a thing” I can see tears in her eyes she’s lost her son aswell as I’ve lost my daughter we hugged once more before she left even Han giving me a hug he hasn’t said anything but I imagine he’s annoyed with Ben.

A few days later I'm putting on a black dress and black heels today is the day of my daughter Isaabella's funeral this is going to be one of the most emotional days ever I don't want to go I would rather hide away but I know I have to suck it up and be there I go downstairs and my Grandad is already in his suit "are you ready Rey?" He asks whilst grabbing his keys "I don't think I will ever be ready but I know I have to be there to say goodbye" he smiles and holds my hand we get into my car and go. It's a small ceremony Finn and Rose are there I don't know where Poe is I know him and Finn fell out though and Han and Leia are here.

The minister come's out and starts the ceremony I can't focus I'm just so torn between crying and becoming so numb Issabella is going to be cremated we all take turns going to her tiny white coffin everyone says some words even Han has a few tears in his eyes Leia is sobbing it's finally my turn I wanted to go last I place white Lily's on top of her coffin and just say all the words in my heart "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry I wish this never happened to you I wish I could've done better by you and your dad to be here I'm sorry I miss you kicking me I miss you being in my tummy growing" by this point I'm sobbing I look around and there's not a dry eye in the room I place a kiss on top of the coffin and sit back down Grandad holds me as her coffin goes behind a curtain I didn't think my heart can break anymore but it turns out it could no one should have to watch there child's funeral.

 

(Finn POV)

 

After I left Issabella's funeral I broke down it was heartbreaking I needed Poe I need him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay I can't shake the feeling that more heartbreak is on it's way. I suck it up and text Poe asking to see him I get a reply almost immediately saying to come to his house I drive in the direction of my baby's place. I get out the car and knock on the door my belly is full of butterfly's the last time we spoke it wasn't exactly on good terms Poe answers and looks at me with worry on his features "Finn where the hell have you been I haven't heard from you in days?" Instead of answering I break down and cry he pulls me into him and we holding onto eachother "Poe I am so sorry I haven't been around Rey lost the baby and I've just been to the funeral my gosh Poe it was so heartbreaking". He holds me for another minute "how did this happen Finn? what happened with Rey?" We sat down on his sofa and I explained everything Poe listened to me and even shed a few tears himself "Poe I love you so much let's not argue again promise" he smiles and kisses me "I promise".

 

(Rey POV)

 

It's been days now since Issabella's funeral I don't know how much time exactly the days seem to merge together now my Grandad knocks on my door and comes in "Rey can I speak with you a minute?" I nod and he sits on the end of my bed "you haven't left your room in days Rey I'm worried about you I know what happened is tragic but you must live your life still aswell time can heal you" I half smile my Grandad does try hard with me but I can't help but feel like I'm missing half of me and I feel like such a burden "I know Grandad Im sorry it's just so hard" he looks at me and nods "I've booked you in to see a therapist for next Friday give it a try it will help to talk about the things that have happened recently" the last thing I want to see is a stranger and talk about all my buissness but I don't want to burden him anymore "okay Grandad I will try" he kisses my head and leaves I don't miss the look of pity in his eyes I can't stand that look I just want to hide away.

 

(Rose POV)

 

When I get home from college I look at my phone there have been none stop texts from Jason asking to speak with me at this very moment I need someone and to be honest with myself I still love him I agree to meet him at the park by my house in ten minutes I change my clothes and leave to go and meet him when I get there he's sitting on the swing I sit next to him I look over and wait for him to talk first "Rose I miss you I know what your thinking how could I but it was a mistake please give me one last chance please Rose I will do anything" I look at his pleading eyes it breaks me I hate feeling this vunrable I turn my face away "I don't want to be hurt again you put me through hell Jason how could I trust you again?" He gets up and kneels in front of me "Please Rose I love you we can work on it I can't imagine my life with you not in it" he's crying at this point and I feel my eyes stinging maybe just one more try at this but I will be more careful this time around I pull him to me and kiss him with all the passion in my body and I whisper to him "I love you too I will give it another shot but don't fuck it up" he has the biggest grin on his face "I won't babe I promise".

 

(Rey POV)

 

Im lying on my bed deep in thought I'm a few days away from seeing this therapist I really don't want to go I feel like I'm at the bottom of a pit one of my own personal hell I miss Issabella I miss Ben the last few days Rose and Finn have text me saying they have made up with there significant others I feel left behind the man I loved didn't want me heck even my stupid body couldn't carry my baby girl I'm just so raked with guilt and I feel just utterly useless I don't want to be here anymore. I look over at my laptop I saved a lot of money the last few years maybe I can get away maybe I can find my inner peace I grab my laptop and look it up I book it for tonight it cost a fortune but I just feel that if I stay I will drag everyone down with me I grab my small suitcase and stuff it with some clothes and my makeup also pictures and some jewellery. I start making a plan what time will Grandad be asleep and what I should do I decide to write a letter I hide my suitcase back in my closest and begin to write I just hope he understands.

 

(Ben/Kylo POV)

 

I've settled well with my new life in New York my college is great I have a few friends and I go to a lot of parties Mr Snoke says I'm doing great and I'm hanging out with right people for a change I still do a bit of cocaine at parties but I have it under control it stops my thoughts wondering to much it stops Rey and my baby rushing to my mind I still can't help but think about them I hope I it becomes easier and that they are okay. There's this girl in my Bazine she has shown interest in me but I just want one girl and it certainly isn't her. My hand itches as it reaches for my phone I remember Rey's number I just want to hear her voice I want to know what she's doing how the pregnancy is but I chicken out no Kylo don't do it there's no going back now.

 

(Rey POV)

 It's midnight I've got to be at the airport at three I grab my suitcase out the closet and go to my drawer and grab my passport I look at the letter I wrote my Grandad once more I let out a sob but hold on to the full blown tears I have to do this I just hope he understands one day. I sneak out carefully not to wake Grandad up I get my stuff in my car my guitar is already there I drive off into the night I can't go back I can't be happy here anymore it just doesn't seem right I've caused enough heartache and misery to last a lifetime I get to the airport the first thing I do is go to a bank machine and take out as much cash as I could I head to check in point and show my passport they have my ticket booked the lady smiles and tells me to enjoy my flight I put on the most fake smile ever and go through. We eventually bored the plane I look out the window the tears stream down my face as I look at the people around me are talking happily me on the other hand is stopping myself from getting of and running back. The plane leaves I look at the lights of the town I remember first coming here I remember Finn, Rose and Poe I remember the first time Meeting Ben and falling in love my heat skips a beat I hope where ever he is he's happy maybe I need to go back to the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride wasn't it was Rey right in leaving what do you all think? I think personally she needs to find herself but I think this will have consequences aswell and where did she go? Stay tuned for the next one.
> 
> This is the end of act 1 act 2 chapter 17 will be posted Saturday we are going to be introduced to some very interesting original characters im so excited.
> 
> Anyway here's the link to my YouTube playlist for this story please do give it a listen 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFJzeoI0dTTWj8m13KlZGblftYiN8bFlu
> 
> Also please leave a comment or kudos even better for both lol peace out.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any chareters used I only claim for the original ones I also do not own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties).


	17. Where's my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so this is it the start of act 2 this act will be 20 chapters long we are in for a ride anyway.
> 
> A massive thankyou to my readers for the kudos and views on this story im so happy it keeps me going anyway :)
> 
> Anyway here we are the chapter title is inspired by the song Where's my love from SYML

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are seeing Rey now in a different light and a different place new characters ahead 
> 
> Warning for swearing ahead

**Act 2**

**cold bones**

**yeh that's my love**

**she hides away like a ghost**

**does she know that we bleed the same?**

**dont want to cry but I break that way.**

 

I get off the plane and look around well here I am again back at to the start in London I look up at the cloudy sky with the rain pouring down I'm thousands of miles away but my heart is still broken. I don't dare turn my phone back on I don't want to see the messages I don't want to change my mind. I get my luggage and head out the airport. I'm a bit hungry so I head into town and look for somewhere quiet to eat and think about what to do next I hate to admit it but I have no plan no where to go maybe this is the way it is meant to be.

 

I find a post office a to exchange my money from dollars to pounds I see a McDonald's across the street and head in there it's finally stopped raining when I get in there it's busy so I decide to take my food outside and find somewhere quiet and comfortable to ponder my options I walk further down the street and see a small wall to sit on behind it is some graffiti but I take a seat anyway and begin to eat my food. What am I meant to do I won't go back to Plutt anyway I look around at all the homeless people I defiantly don't want to be like that anyway I wonder to myself what had happened to them to end up on the street but I shake my head I need to focus I need to find a place to stay first then a job. Whilst Im thinking I hear a sigh I look to my side and see a girl sitting next to me she's looking at me curiously "you okay there?" She asks I look at her wild orange hair and piercing green eyes she waits for a answer "yeh sort of I'm just thinking" she nods and asks "you look lost anyway my name is Sara by the way" she holds out her hand "Rey" I shake her hand I notice how skinny she is but is still very pretty even though it looks like she parties hard judging by the bags under her eyes. "So Rey what are you thinking about?" 

"I'm thinking about where I'm going to find a place to stay I don't have anywhere I don't have anyone" I whisper the last part Sara nods her head in understanding "well lucky for you I'm in need for a roommate you up for it?" Well that's lucky I guess but I'm not sure I hesitate for a moment "Its okay Rey I'm not dodgy or that strange I remember being in the same boat and you don't want to be out in these streets for to long I will tell ya" I nod my head "I guess so if only for a while I don't want to be a burden to you or anything" 

"your not a burden and hey I think it will be fun coming then I will show you the place" I grab my suitcase and follow Sara this might be the best decision I've ever made or the worst but I'm willing to take the chance anyway.

We get to Sara's flat after a ten minute walk after going up four flights of stairs we get there she gets her keys out and unlocks the door. The first thing I notice is the smell of cigarettes and booze there's even some empty cans on the table the front room has a joint kitchen attached she shows me the spare room which has a single bed and wardrobe "sorry it isn't anything extravagant but we must make do with what we have" I nod and but my suitcase and guitar case down "it's fine Sara thankyou how much rent is it?" She thinks for a second "£30 a week do you? we can split the food bill" well that's cheap for London anyway "yep that's perfect thankyou so much for taking me in its really kind" she nods and leaves me to unpack. The place small and needs a good clean but at this moment I haven't got much choice I put my clothes away and put my guitar under my bed for safe keeping Sara is watching tv when I go through she pats the spot next to her and I join her maybe this can work maybe she isn't so bad.

After me and Sara eat pizza and watch mean girls we talked for a bit before i went to bed I found out we are the same age and both enjoy music she said she has to head to work whilst getting ready I asked what's she worked as she ignored the question and continued getting ready I decided to go to bed the night was plagued with dreams of my Grandad and friends back in America and of course Ben and Issabella it's so strange I love Ben but I also hate him at the same time and when I thought of breaking my Grandads heart by leaving shattered something with in the tears ran down my face but there was no one there to wipe them away.

I woke up at eleven the next day after tossing and turning most of the night I went to make toast and see Sara was in her bed sleeping still she must of had a late one anyway I wonder what she works as to leave late at night and return early hours of the morning but I just shrug it of and eat. I have a shower and get ready I want to go out and look for a job today as cheap as the rent is my money will eventually run out I grab my bag and head out the door.

As I walk down the street I look into windows to see if anything is advertised I then see it a bar on the corner it looks dive as fuck but there is a help wanted sign in the window I suck it up and head in. There's a few old men sitting at the bar with pints the place smelt a bit with a old red and green carpet which looks like it's seen better days the bar looked greasy I head on over to the older fat gentleman working I see he has balding brown hair and a beer belly "how can I help you lass?" Oh right he's speaking to me "I seen the sign in your window I wondered if your still hiring?" He snorts "we are do you have experience working behind a bar?" I shake my head "no sir but I'm a quick learner and I really need a job I've just moved here" he pouts his lips and thinks for a moment "can you start tomorrow?" I smile "yep of course what time do you need me?" "Come in at five I will train you it's cash in hand and you will have to learn quick lass what's your name?" I smile again "Im Rey thankyou so much I will be in tomorrow I won't let you down" "my names John and enough of that sir nonsense I will see you tomorrow". After I leave I nearly skip down the street for that moment forgetting the pain maybe this can be a good distraction away from the burning pain I feel inside every time I stop to think.

It's Friday night and my first shift at work I walk in and see John I wave and go over "alright lass let's get you trained and see how you do we will be busy tonight because it's the weekend" John shows me how to pour pints, mix drinks and make a mean cocktail. I also glass collect and keep the bar as clean as possible there was a band in playing and John says Friday and Saturday nights is open mic night and anyone is free to join in and show there talent. I keep this in mind John says I'm off tomorow and back Sunday that's great as I really want to play. When I finish at one I head back to mine and Sara's place before I open the door I hear ruffling around she must be home then which is unusual seeing as it's about six in the morning by the time she's home I open the door and see a Man sorting his tie and on his way out he gives me a sleezy smile and brushes past me. I go to Sara's room she is lying on her bed smoking "Sara who was that?" She takes a draw of her cigarette "just a friend Rey how was work?" Doesn't look like a friend I think to myself "it was good I'm going down tomorow they have an open mic night and I want to play my guitar and sing" she nods her head and thinks for a minute "tell you what I will come down aswell I want to hear you play" I smile it's nice of her to come and support I suppose "that would be great" I go to my room and fall on my bed but when it goes quiet the thoughts of Ben crash in my head like a broken dam I silently let the tears roll again and fall into a exhausted sleep.

The next night me and Sara are getting ready in just rocking with the ripped jeans and nirvana tshirt Sara leant me some black biker boots to go with my outfit and also some John Lennon looking sun glasses. Sara is wearing a red bodysuit and black high waisted leggings with a pair of wedges the black makes her orange hair look even more crazy I noticed she put a lot of piercings in I did wonder why she took them out in the first place decided not to ask. When we get to the bar finally it's busy there's a man and woman in there late twenties up just now I asked John who was up next he said I can go on if I want to I take a deep breath and turn to Sara who is currently speaking to some guy who's buying her a drink "Hey I'm on next wish me luck" Sara turned to me and handed me a vodka and Coke "good luck hun I'm watching and down this a little bit of liquid confidence never hurt anyone" I smiled at her. Sara did have some quirks about her but I'm starting to warm to her I downed it and turned and looked the woman and man were finished now I grabbed my guitar and went up "hi I'm Rey I'm going to sing a song I wrote on a plane about coming back here". I took a breath and let my fingers strum out my feelings.

 

"I wish there was a photograph that showed me here with you

then I could kiss the photograph and make my wish come true

I wish I was a humming dove so I could sing so sweet

I wish that I could steal the moon and kiss it with my feet 

I wish I was a remedy that you wanted to take

a product of a recipe that no one had to bake 

I wish I could forget the day the hurting in my heart 

and wash our mouths with listerine to make a brand new start.

(Chorus)

watching the rain fall down 

watching the rain

watching the rain 

watching the rain fall down

watching the rain

watching the rain fall down

I wish there was a fairytale that turned into my life

so I could kiss Prince Charming man and be his princess wife

I wish the voices in my head would leave my ears alone so my eyes could stop their bleeding and I could find a home 

I wish there was a ruby rose where I spread my wings and flew 

So I could inhale the perfume and be the morning dew

I wish the raindrops on the glass would let me join their dance

I'd spin and twirl and laugh with them and drown my thoughts per chance.

 

when I finished the song the pub jeered Sara was clapping along hollering "that's my girl". I joined Sara again after a few people stopped me and said that I done great and asked if I wrote the song "that was great Rey who was that about?" Oh my I thought my heart stopped I wrote it partly about Ben and I don't want to talk about it with her just yet I wasn't ready I didn't reply I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open she leaned into me and whispered "don't worry Rey we are all broken people" she kissed my cheek and handed me another drink for some one the same age as me she seemed wise beyond her years. That night got me thinking maybe this is the path I'm meant to go on maybe the pain will stop eventually and I will forget about all that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked the start of act 2 Sara is my original character and I love her to bits she has much to offer in terms of the plot of this story. 
> 
> This was a Rey based chapter but don't worry the next chapter we will still have Rey but we will get our American friends POVs.
> 
> Next up more original characters, heartbreak and a lot of drinking stay tuned.
> 
> The song Rey sang is watching the rain by Katy Rose it is on my playlist on YouTube check it out please.
> 
> Please leave a comment., kudos or both it's much appreciated peace out till next time anyway.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for the original characters I also do not own the music used all credit goes to the respected parties).


	18. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) back to it I'm trying to keep these chapters as long as I can but some may have to be short they are filler chapters still vital to the story. Anyway don't forget to drop a comment it's much appreciated.
> 
> Title inspired by the song so cold from Ben Cocks it's a great but a very heartbreaking song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are meeting new people and seeing another side of some of our characters and we are switching from England to America and back again enjoy.
> 
> Warnings ahead for meantions of smut. Alcohol misuse and swearing.

 

 

**You caused my heart to bleed**

**and you still owe me a reason**

**cause I can't figure out why**

 

Its been a week since I performed at the bar I work at and I loved it a lot of the customers have been giving me requests of there favourite songs to perform and I've been happy to oblige. I would like to say my thoughts of Ben have disappeared but that would be lying he's still there at the corner of my mind. I think of Issabella a lot and every time my hand always goes to my stomach like I'm expecting a bump to be there or to feel her kick god I would do anything to feel her kick me again. I still haven't turned on my phone I could not stand to look at the messages from everyone especially my Grandad I miss him so much I just want to feel him hug me and tell me everything will be okay I wish I said goodbye to him properly but I feel like a coward who ran when things got to tough.

 

My new friend Sara whilst I like her a lot she's funny and wise is also shady as fuck when I come home from late shifts there are sometimes strange men in the house or she disappears late at night and isn't home till the early hours of the morning I have tried to ask her about it time and time again but she just closes herself off. I try not to pry to much and hey I have my own demons to deal with and as she said to me at the pub last week we are all broken people.

 

(Finn POV)

 

It’s been a little over a week since I last seen Rey everyone is going out there minds her Grandad phoned me the morning of her disappearance saying Rey had left a letter stating she is moving back to London. He asked if she has been in contact with me I had try to phone her but it went straight to voicemail I left her numerous texts but with no reply. I’m worried sick I know she has had a hell of a time but I was hoping she would talk to one of us about it but instead she shut herself of and ran. I often wonder what went through her mind those moments before she left did she think about us? Her Grandad? Or was it all Ben and there daughter. I don’t mean to sound selfish but she’s left us all heartbroken I just hope she comes home safe and we can all band together to help her heal.

 

(Grandad Ben POV)

 

It’s been eight days since she left she took my heart with her I miss her so much I just want to see her again I want to help her. I start thinking of our last days we had together trying to find out what I had done wrong. Did I push her to much about the therapist did I ask her if she was okay to much or not enough God’s it just runs around in my head I try to imagine what her eyes were truly saying I just remember a deep sadness and black circles she just looked emotionally beaten down. Han and Leia have been around checking up on me Leia has used her contacts to try and track where Rey is and if she is safe so far no one has seen her this causes me more panic I know London is a big place it may be hard to figure out exactly where she is. I wonder if she is safe and looking after her self. The morning I read that letter my heart shattered I went to check on her after she didn’t come down for her breakfast but all that was on her bed was a lone piece of paper I sat on her bed opened and read it I will never forget it.

_Dear Grandad_

_It is with a heavy heart I write these words to you I just want to say first of all I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused I just wanted to do the right thing. I have come to a tough decision after a lot of thinking that I must leave I can’t stay here anymore. I am going back home to London to find myself again to get away from so much painful memories losing my baby caused so much hurt I could no longer stand anymore memories. I miss Ben like crazy the memories of him make me feel like I’m drowning. I am truly sorry to have to leave this way but I am a coward I love you so much I love my friends so much but I can no longer be here I hope one day you may understand I am truly sorry_

_much love Rey_

_xxx_

 

When I read those words again my heart just breaks even more please come back to me Rey.

 

(Rey POV)

I’m work now I’m doing a twelve till five shift which isn’t bad it is quiet so I just stock up and clean the bar I also speak to some of the customers aswell there mainly older men but are friendly none the less. At half four Sara shows up with another girl walking behind her “hey Rey want to have a few drinks tonight?” I can see she’s already had a few “yeh sure I get off at five” she nods and pops her gum “oh this is Jayden my close friend Jayden this is Rey my new room mate” I shake her hand “nice to meet you Jayden” she smiles at me timid “you to Rey” I get a proper look at her she’s small about 5’5 with long brown hair and blue eyes she has freckles covering her nose and cheeks she is so pretty though. “Can we get two vodkas and cokes Rey” Sara asks I make them the drinks and count down the minutes I’m out of here.

 

(Ben/Kylo POV)

 

Im standing in my room getting ready tonight I’m going to an important party with Mr Snoke he says there will be some important people there from the college. He insisted I bring a date to it apparently it makes me look good I asked Bazine if she wanted to go she said yes so I will pick her up in the limo that Mr Snoke has arranged for us.

 

I pick up Bazine on the way on the way there I get to thinking do I really like this girl sure she’s beautiful but she’s stuck up and rude nothing like my Rey and that’s what starts of the thoughts of her spinning around my head like a broken record. No matter how much I shove her to the back of my mind she always finds away to come back. I start to think to myself what would she do if I went back would she forgive me? Would she spit in my face and call me a coward? I think about my child I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl. I feel my eyes sting a bit I hold it back just in time for us pulling up to the mansion it was very extravagant anyway. I take Bazine’s hand and lead her through the doors there is a lot of high class people in expensive clothes drinking fancy drinks. I make my way to Mr Snoke “ah Kylo there you are there’s some people here I would like you to meet” he pulls me away to chat to some random men I’ve already forgotten there names my mind is elsewhere. After I go to find Bazine I see her standing there with a drink in her hand giving some girl dirty looks “hey what’s up?” She smirks and turns to me “see her” she points to the girl “she’s only nineteen years old and pregnant how disgusting is that ugh she’s ruined her life anyway” I gulp and look the poor girl must’ve heard her I see her walk off with tears in her eyes I shudder I’m about to give her a piece of my mind but I bite back I don’t want to give away my past I need to keep up appearances “yeh I know right” I agree when I said that I feel sick to my stomach what if that was Rey tonight I feel a bit of myself die

 

(Rey POV)

 

Once my shift is I’ve I join Sara and Jayden at there table I already have my vodka and coke I’ve really got a taste for alcohol now it helps my thoughts from wondering to my family, to my friends to Ben and my dear daughter Issabella. We are all laughing at Sara talking about a guy she was with how was obsessed with her ass and only wanted to fuck her in the ass “I’m starting to think to myself is my pussy no good or he is gay” we all laugh for the first time I forget my problems and just enjoy. Jayden seems like a sweet girl she rarely talks but you can see she is painfully shy. A while later a really tall skinny boy with dark hair and blue eyes walks in and sits next to us Jayden introduces us “this is David my boyfriend David you already know Sara this is her roommate Rey” he just looks at me and gets up he heads to the bar to order a drink Sara rolls her eyes “Rey don’t worry about it David’s a prick” I gasp and look at Jayden who dosent seem so bothered she must have been used to Sara’s brash attitude. When he comes back it’s a bit awkward him and Jayden wiper to eachother he seems pissed about something anyway me and Sara talk I tell her a little about life back in America and my Grandad she tells me she grew up with a single mother who was a drug addict and they were very poor. I guess no one really has had it easy nearing the end of the night Sara is wasted and dancing Jayden left earlier with David he seems like a strange boy anyway. Once we get home I put Sara to bed and I crash out at least I will sleep a little easier tonight thanks to the vodka.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s that anyway it was a bit of a filler chapter sorry it ain’t long but the next one will be anyway.
> 
> Next up the girls are out painting the town red, there’s a new charecter and some charecter revelations it will be a Rey based chapter stay tuned.
> 
> Please drop a kudos comment or anything to keeps little ol me happy :) peace out 
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for the original ones I created I also don’t own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties).


	19. Blinded by the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone :) glad to be back with this chapter it's one of my personal favourites I will put my YouTube link again below in the end notes for the one love is what I need playlist.
> 
> Please remember to comment, kudos and tell your friends about this story it's much appreciated anyway hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song blinded by the lights from the streets please give it a listen it's freakin awesome.
> 
> Sorry it's a few days late I got sick but on the mend now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have clubbing a new character and Sara being shady but fun none the less.
> 
> Warnings ahead for mentions of smut, a lot of alcohol, drunk shenanigans and drug usage.

**Lights are blinding my eyes**

**people pushing by and walking of into the night**

 

Its Saturday and I'm off today I get up and have a bowl of cereal Sara is still crashed out of course. When she does eventually wake up she is shaking and looks a bit pale "are you okay?" She looks at me with bloodshot eyes "yeh I need to go out for a bit I will be back in an hour" she just puts jeans on grabs her bag and jacket and nearly runs out the house. I'm still suspicious about her she behaves strangely sometimes and always has loads of cash for seemingly not having a job I want to say something but I don't want her to chuck me out do I decide to leave it. I jump in for a quick shower then put on the TV for something to do Sara appears again she looks a lot better and happier "hey I was on the phone to Jayden want to go out tonight? There's a new club opened that's meant to be real good" I shrug "yeh sure I've never been clubbing though" she looks at me with her jaw dropping "oh hell no girl we need to prepare then get your bag we are going to the street markets for a new outfit" I grab my bag and put flat shoes on Sara about drags me out the door.

We get to the street markets and it's packed we go right to a rack of clothes that is being manned by a vey bored looking woman who has green hair and a lot of piercings. Sara pulls out a few dresses for me to look at "these would all suit you pick one for tonight and don't be afraid to show some leg" I look through the pile she dumped in my arms hmm well maybe some leg won’t hurt I choose a tight dress that’s beige lace on top and black on the bottom it’s short but I will take some risks I guess I pay for it and Sara comes over with white stripped jeans and a black crop top “well I approve of the dress you will look stunning” she pays for her stuff we grab a coffee and head back home to get ready. We are both getting ready Sara is helping with my make up whilst blasting skid row we are the youth gone wild through the speakers she helps with my makeup. A while later there’s a knock on the door Sara answers and it’s Jayden holding up a bottle of vodka like it’s a trophy we all have a few drinks and then we grab a cab.

 

I’m nervous but excited it is my first time in a club we get there and it’s busy Sara just strolls right up to the bouncer and plants a kiss on him “these are my friends Rey and Jayden girls this is Sid” the man gives her a look “actually it’s Dan” the bouncer replies she just shrugs he moves and lets us in I swear I’m more embarrassed than she is. We head straight for the bar Sara orders us three tequila shots damm this girl we neck them and then she buys three vodkas and cokes Jayden is quiet but seems to be enjoying herself we head out to the dancefloor and Sara shows off her dancing skills. After a while of endless drinks and dancing the bouncer comes over to Sara and speaks to her I can’t hear them due to the loud music but she dissapears with him though a staff only door me and Jayden head back to the bar she pulls out her phone and look so in panic “shite David has called like fifty times already” she seems really upset “what’s up why would he phone that much?” She takes a sip of her drink “David is a bit possessive I better head outside and phone him quickly I will be back in five” before I answer she rushes out.

 

I just down my drink and order another to say I feel buzzed is an understatement I’m wasted I feel a presence beside me I look and there stands a very handsome man he’s tall with dirty blonde hair and a charming smile his eyes are brown and from what I could tell he has nice teeth he looks at me with a smirk “what’s up shorty?” Wait did he call me shorty “haha yeh I know I’m short”

”what you drinking?” He asks “vodka and coke” he orders me a drink and I quickly sip it I know I’m going to feel this In the morning “what’s your name then?”

”Rey you?”

”Dean nice to meet you” Wow mr hottie even has a nice name wait did I think that? I shake my head yep Rey drunk is not a good idea Dean is just looking at me smiling “so Dean what do you do for a living?”

”I’m a mechanic but I’m also a musician”

”wait your a musician?” Can this guy get any better

”yeh I play guitar and I sing a bit” 

“oh my god I play guitar and sing” okay I need to simmer down I’m sure I will scare him off.

”listen I’ve got to go and meet friends but how about you give me your number and we will play together sometime?”

I think to myself the old me would of been very suspicious but hey I stopped caring so I decide to type my number in his phone then I realise I’ve given him the number of the phone I no longer use shite should I tell him “wait Dean can I have your number too” I grab a pen out my bag and he writes it on my hand “old school number on the hand trick nice one Rey I will see you around” and just like that I made a new friend.

 

"So who's that hot piece of ass?" Someone shouts in my ear I whip round and Sara has an amused expression

"Where's Jayden?"

"she went out to phone David and that guy is called Dean he's a musician too"

"He hot as fuck is what he is come on I've had enough of this place we will go grab Jayden hopefully her waster of a boyfriend ain't shown up" I sense Sara and David don't get on he is a sketchy boy a bit like her to many secrets "So where did you go?" Sara looks of into the distance "with a friend" she answers bluntly "your always disappearing though Sara what do  you do?"

She stops and looks at me with a serious face maybe I have crossed a line "My business sees a lot of clients Rey that's all you need to know" she links her arm in mines and we get outside to look for Jayden.

 

Jayden is fine and there's no sign of David we head to McDonald's for some drunk grub "So Rey why come and move to London then?" Sara asks me and Jayden looks on interested should I tell them the truth how Ben broke my heart how I was pregnant but my precious Issabella didn't make it I feel a tear run down my cheek "I'm not really wanting to talk about it" Jayden hugs me and Sara grabs our food we head on home Jayden is staying the night I think Sara feels bad for asking as she is walking down the road singing barbie girl me and Jayden are laughing at her being silly we eventually get in the door and all crash out Jayden is in my bed and Sara is passed out in hers all in all it was a good night.

 

I wake up at twelve with the worlds worst hangover I have work at five aswell I manage to crawl out of bed I see Jayden has already left I make some toast and coffee to help settle my stomach Sara must still be crashed out I think about my night out then remember Dean shite I look at my hand and there is his number still there thankfully I grab the house phone and dial I hope he's up.

"hello" thank god hes awake 

"hey it's Rey we meet last night"

"oh hi Rey how's it going?"

"good yeh I just wanted to ask when do you want to meet up?"

he goes silent for a couple of seconds 

"how about next Saturday at seven we can meet at the Manson it's a bar in town do you know it?"

"yeh I know it that's fine I will see you then"

"okay can't wait I will see you later Rey"

"bye"

he hangs up Dean seems really cool I can't wait hopefully we can play some music together I look at the clock and see it's near one shite I better get ready I jump in the shower and think to myself only things can get better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter it is important I wanted to show Rey in a club situation and Dean is very important so please bear with me we will be seeing a lot of him.
> 
> Please drop a comment or kudos give me some attention lol :)
> 
> Link to my YouTube playlist  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFJzeoI0dTTWj8m13KlZGblftYiN8bFlu
> 
> Next up more partying our friends back in America new characters and some revelations stay tuned.


	20. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody so I took a look back at the last chapter and wasn't impressed as I originally was with it I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Please remember to drop a comment or a kudos it keeps my ego happy :) 
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song Nicotine from Anet.
> 
> Also apologies for the lateness I am working on another project I'm nearly finished with it so I will put all my focus back to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of new original characters a lot of partying and some revelations.
> 
> Warning ahead for mentions of smut, alcohol misuse and bad language.

**Your my nicotine**

**baby's out of jail**

**your the razor feeling**

**that I get when I inhale**

 

 I'm walking along the street it's almost five and I have to meet Dean I have to admit the boy has me intrigued anyway. I push open the door to the bar I'm meeting him at the smell of cigarettes and alcohol immediately hit me I go in a few people turn to look but I don't really care I see Dean waving me over I smile and walk over to him but not before noticing a stage it seems they host bands here.

"hey have a seat how's it going Rey?"

"everything's cool I like this place it would be nice to perform here"

"yeh it's awesome I've performed here a few times"

Deab looks around then back at me 

"the reason I asked you here is I want to start a band and I need a singer I need to hear you play first I have a drummer and a another guitarist who may be intreasted if your down for it?"

oh my god a band my mind is racing there's one part of me saying I'm not good enough and another saying go for it Rey it's a once in a lifetime opportunity Dean is staring at me waiting for a answer "okay let's do it"

"great well I'm away to phone the other two don't worry there close friends and we can all sit down and discuss how we want to do this"

Dean gets up with his phone and heads outside to make the call I can't help but smile and giggle a little bit he's actually serious It's made me so happy for what feels like a long time now I felt hopeless and alone but I think my luck maybe changing and I can't help but feel proud about it. Dean comes back in a few minutes later "good news the boys are around the corner there going to meet us here" I suddenly feel nervous at meeting new people me and Dean get another drink hopefully a bit of liquid courage will help in this moment I hear the door open I turn to see two men walk in the first one is huge and I mean really tall like over seven foot he's hard to miss anyway he has dark sliked back hair and equally dark eyes with a dark goatie and full sleeve tattoos on both arms he chuckles and comes over piking up Dean in a bear hug and swinging him around whilst having their banter I notice the other man he's smaller than the first one with light brown hair and green eyes he seems shy he just smiles and puts his head down. "Guys this is Rey the girl I was telling you's about Rey this is Travis and Justin" the big one who is Travis shakes my hand and winks at me "nice to meet you Dean never said how pretty you are" I blush a little Justin just smiles and gives me a small wave we go and sit down at our table again to talk buissness

We all are a few drinks in when Dean asks me to perform right now I said I don't have my guitar with me he then goes over to the bar and leans over he pulls out one from behind the bar well I didn't expect that. I head over to the stage and tune it the three of them stare on at me there's a couple of people here but they don't seem to intreasted so I sing them one of the song's I wrote after I'm done I get an applause from everyone I mock bow and go and sit down at or table again "wow you are very talented Rey your in, Travis will you be our drummer and Justin our back up guitarist" we all nod to Deans suggestion and just that quick we have a band.

About half an hour later Sara and Jayden come to the pub "thought I would find you here" Sara slurs it's obvious she's had a few drinks already. We all introduce eachother and decide to make a night of it Sara buys everyone tequila shots and no matter what no one has an empty glass anyway I know I will feel this in the morning but the haze of the drink has a sort of comfort one that makes you forget all troubles and just to let lose.

Me and Travis playfully flirt together there's something about him like I know I will be safe with him Sara and Dean are speaking and Jayden and Justin talk quietly with eachother when the pub closes the boys walk us home Jayden already got a taxi after fifty missed calls from her boyfriends but I seen the way she looks at Justin and the way he looks at her once we are at the front door Dean and Sara hug she whispers something to him and he laughs Travis pulls me in for a hug he then looks down at me and leans in he gives me a quick peak on the lips "it was nice to meet you Rey" we all say goodbye and me and Sara head inside we both crash on her bed my head is spinning but my thoughts are long gone in the back of my mind.

 

(Finn POV)

 

It’s been a month and still no contact with Rey we have all tried to phone and text with no avail. Mine and Poe’s relationship is still going strong despite everything I’m really enjoying college and Poe is loving training to become a pilot. Rose is in college studying medicine and is still with Jason. I look through my phone one last time at the pictures of Rey when we were together all of us including Ben when everything was way easier. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks I just wish she would come home and we can all be together I just hope wherever she is she’s happy.

 

(Ben/kylo POV)

 

Im yet at another grand ball with Mr Snoke and Bazine I’ve got to admit it is amazing rubbing arms with big wigs and famous people I’m so thankful to Mr Snoke but I always have this darkness lurking inside me one side of me still wants to chuck it all away and head back home to fall into Rey’s arms and beg for forgiveness the other half reminds me of what I’ve worked for and how this will all pay off. I go to the bar for another drink and Bazine appears beside me “come with me Kylo” and like the pathetic excuse I am I follow her we end up on a balcony she pulls me to her and kisses me deeply I go along with it and harden the kiss she pulls away “time to forget your past life Kylo it’s me and you against the world” we continue our make out session until we hear a cough we pull apart like two teenagers being caught “Bazine will you give us a moment” she nods and walks through the doors past Mr Snoke he chuckles “she’s a good pick Kylo her family are high up on the food chain she will get you places I approve of her she’s better than that last girl” he chuckles menacingly and I tighten my fists I can’t stand to hear him talk about Rey but I must keep this up “thank you for everything Mr Snoke” he breaths out and leaves o stand there and let my thoughts consume me.

 

(Grandad Ben POV)

 

It’s been a month and still no word from Rey I’m so lost and worried sick I’ve even had to get a private investigator to try and track her again I just hope he finds her and I can take my girl home and keep her safe and help her fight her demons. I hear the phone ring and I answer with hope it’s her or news of her. “Hi Ben it’s Tom Halliday the private investigator I found her and have an address and work place” I almost faint in joy “that’s brilliant oh my god is she safe?” He waits a moment and then answers “she is safe but the person she’s living with has an extensive criminal record nothing to concerning mainly drug charges and she was picked up one night on suspicion of prostitution but never proven her name is Sara Stuart”. I pause and he continues “I’ve emailed you all the details and I hope you find her” we say bye and I rush over to the laptop and open my mails and there it is an address and pictures of her with with another girl with orange hair I can’t believe she’s back in London I quickly open another tab and book a plane ticket to London for tommorow. The phone rings again and I answer “Ben it’s Leia sorry to bother you I just wanted to know if you heard anything from the private investigator? He hasn’t found Ben yet” my heart goes out for leia and Han they are trying desperately to find there son to no luck “I have heard from him he’s found Rey she’s in London” Leia let’s out a sob “thank god is she okay?” “She’s okay I’m flying out tommorow to find her and maybe she will know something about Ben” Leia offers to come but I think I need to do this alone and I will update her all the time we say our goodbyes and hang up I’m coming for you my precious granddaughter I’m bringing you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoyed remember to comment and leave a kudos this chapter is more a filler for the next one which will be longer let me know your thoughts and I’m open to suggestions.
> 
> Next up we will see the band and lots of drink and drugs be warned also the start to Rey’s own hell and a rebirth of some sort stay tuned peace out.
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters used I only claim for the original ones and I don’t own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties).


	21. Born to raise hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone back again to cause a storm anyway did everyone enjoy the last chapter? Let me know anyway In this chapter a new beginning and and a reunion sort of, band practise and general bad ass-ness Enjoy and rember drop or comment and kudos much appreciated ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings ahead for drugs and alcohol also smut be warned lol. 
> 
> Title inspired by the song born to raise bell from Motörhead

P

**Born to raise hell**

**born to raise hell**

**we know how to do it and**

**we do it real well**

**born to raise hell**

**born to raise hell**

**play the guitar just like**

**ringing a bell**

 

Yesterday was mad one minute I’m performing to prove my talent the next I’m in a band I’m so happy that nothing feels like it cant go wrong it seems like life is falling in place my time back in America seems like a distant memory another life full of chaos and heartbreak. I’m on my way to meet the guys Travis has managed to get us a spot to practise in apparently he has loads of connections around here. I hear them before I see them the three of them mucking around being boys I suppose “hey Rey you decided to come” Dean shouts at me enthusiastically “of course wouldn’t miss this for the world” we all start walking together to go to this mysterious place Travis knows he turns round to face me “damm girl your looking hot” he eyes me up and down I only have leather leggings a guns and roses T-shirt on with black boots and a kick ass denim jacket I borrowed of Sara “thanks I guess” he continued to eye me before he turns around and walks again and I would be a liar if I said that look didn’t turn me on a bit he is hot and it’s been awhile I reason with myself.

 

We eventually get to this dive bar in a pretty sketchy part of town we head in and Travis nods to the barman we follow upstairs and arrive in a room he has his drums and Justin’s guitar there me and Dean have ours with us we all set up and discuss what we want to play and how to go about it “I say we play the one I wrote Rey I will discuss it with you” I nod and Travis comes over to talk about it I look at the words it’s quite an emotional song he named it Close Yet Far we set up and tune everything well time to shine I look at the words one last time to I can memorise them then we begin

 

” _who said that I wasn’t right?_

_I’ve lived for years without a life_

_dont have a soul on my side_

_still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried_

_dont take me under your wing_

_I don’t need a hand, do need anything_

_ive got a roof over my head_

_as if I’d rather be alone with me instead_

** (Chorus) **

_close yet far_

_drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are_

_and I’ll tip my hat towards those who can’t believe it’s me_

_though I never never never wanted this to be_

 

_I can hear the sounds of the city_

_sunrise and set are the same to me_

_a hestining pulse is good company_

_and my reflection offers no apology_

_but who said that I wasn’t right?_

_and I’ve lived years without a life_

_dont have a soul on my side_

_still ridiculed despite how hard I’ve tried_

** (Chorus) **

_close yet far_

_drop me a line and tell me who the hell you are_

_and I’ll tip my hat to those who can’t believe it’s me_

_though I never never never wanted this to be_

 

_close yet far_

_drop me a line and tell me who the hell you_

_and I’ll think of the days when there was something to believe_

_and I’ll never never never wanted this to be”._

 

We finish and the door opens in comes Sara and Jayden clap “brilliant guys carry on I was enjoying it” Sara cheers on we practise a few more songs even the one I wrote on the plane to here by the time we finish it’s late but as Travis says not late enough to have a drink we all head over to another place he knows apparently it has an open mic night on tonight we all sit laughing at Sara’s hilarious story’s and Travis and Deans banter. Justin and Jayden whisper quietly to eachother if she wasn’t with that asshole they can totally be together. I decide to try and make that happen I get up on the karaoke they’ve just put out and badly sung we belong together to the two of them fair to say they both blushed a little bit whilst Dean,Sara and Travis laugh we all dance and drink there’s so much good vibes when it’s closing time Sara invites them up for a drink at ours. 

 

We we all have music on so loud that I’m surprised the neighbors haven’t complained we are all showing our best dance moves off to eachother. An hour later Sara says she has to go out quickly and basically runs out the door at this point it doesn’t surprise me how shady she’s been acting Jayden and Justin are dancing well Jayden showing him how to dance Dean is on his phone and Travis walks over to me he leans down and whispers in my ear “come with me” I oblige and follow he looks so good tonight. We go to my bedroom I close the door and turn to face him he pushes my back to the door and starts kissing me my gosh my whole body feels like it’s been light up he touches me down my sides ans pulls away “babe I want to fuck your brains out” I can’t even think of a reply I just nod he pulls my T-shirt off and starts kissing down my stomach and groping my breasts at the same time he then pulls of my trousers and then my pants come of too he starts kissing the top of my pussy “I’m going to eat you out I swear I will make you feel so good” he then grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me up sits my legs on his shoulders and starts liking and sucking me I can’t help it I let out a groan “fuuckkk your good” I say to him I hear him chuckle he counitines licking me out then he adds a finger I just about pass out from pleasure his fingers are big he hits all the right spots I moan louder and louder he pumps in and out faster and faster then it happens it was like a wave crashing and my eyes rolled to the back of my head I squirt all down his hands he just starts liking it up moaning how I taste so good. He then stands first taking off his T-shirt then his jeans I see his hard on and believe me when I say he isn’t small down there by any means.

 

I look at Travis as much as I want him I can’t help but have Ben in my mind he’s the one I love the one person I see every night before I sleep “I’m sorry Travis I can’t do this” Travis looks taken back for a second he runs his hands down his face “I’m sorry if I pushed you to much I shouldn’t have” he looks guilty but he shouldn’t feel that way “no Travis it’s fine it’s me I’m still getting over a bad break up I’m sorry” he nods and starts putting his clothes back on I sit on my bed I need to clear my mind Travis looks at me “Rey you know I’m here for you if you ever want to speak about it” I nod and smile I can tell he’s genuine he leaves the room and I sit there with my own thoughts I really miss everyone back in the states I do the one thing I should of done ages ago I go to my drawers and pull it out and switch it on I stare at the screen I hear my heart pounding in my ears I put my phone back down on top of my drawers for a second to catch my breath and I hear the constant buzzing of messages coming through well here goes nothing.

 

(Grandad Ben POV) 

 

The plane touches down and everyone starts departing as I get off the plane I feel the cold straight away it’s almost like I feel the pain in the air “welcome to London” I mutter to myself I grab my bags and grab a taxi it’s late at night here and I must rest and start my search first thing in the morning I need to find her my darling granddaughter I can almost feel her presence her light but there’s darkness as well I really need to get her before it’s to late I can’t lose her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for now the next chapter is a big one full of emotion we will get to see more Grandad Ben yay and also our buddies back in the states stay tuned.  
> Also the song in the chapter is called close yet far by CKY it’s a freaking awesome song thank me later ;) 
> 
> Next up lots of emotions a reunion and answers 
> 
> (I do not own Star Wars or any characters of the characters used I only claim for the original ones I also do not own any music used all credit goes to the respected parties).

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away :)


End file.
